El Heredero
by maravilla121
Summary: Albert es un hombre sencillo, que no ha tendió una vida fácil. Sin embargo su vida da un vuelco inesperado al enterarse que es hijo de un marques y que tiene que tomar su lugar. Pero las cosas no le serán fácil y tendrán que enfrentarse con la maldad, pero también con el verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 _ **Escocia 1835**_

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la biblioteca, para escuchar la lectura del testamento que dejo el marqués de Andrew. Un hombre muy querido y respetado en Escocia, que murió hace tres meses atrás.  
En el amplio escritorio de madera, de color ciruela. Estaba sentado George Johnson, el abogado del marqués y encargado de leer el testamento. Frente de él se encontraba la familia. Encabezada por Elroy Andrew, hermana del marques. Su hijo Anthony, el único que tuvo con su esposa Antonia. Él estaba acompañado de su prometida Candice White, una hermosa joven que vive en la mansión Andrew, ya que al morir sus padres ella quedo desamparada. El marques tubo la bondad de acógerla en su mansión, por ser la prometida de su hijo, sino también porque le tenía un especial cariño a Candice. También se encontraba presente un primo del marques, Luis Legan Andrew con sus dos hijos Elisa y Neil Leagan.

—Voy a comenzar a leer el testamento –dijo George mirando los papeles que tenía en sus manos –Yo William Andrew, marqués de Andrew, dejo por herencia a mi hermana Elroy la residencia que tengo en Paris. A mis sobrinos Archie y Stear Cornwell que se encuentran de viaje, les dejo una buena cantidad de dinero, para que lo utilicen en lo que necesiten. Lo mismo que a los hijos de mi primo Luis, Elisa y Neil Leagan. A Candice White la prometida de mi hijo Anthony, le dejo las joyas que pertenecieron a mi esposa Antonia. Y a mi hijo Anthony le dejo la mitad de mis bienes, porque la otra le pertenecerá a mi hijo Albert Morrison, al que nunca llegue a conocer y que heredara el título de marques.

—¿De qué hijo está hablando mi padre? –pregunto Anthony parándose bruscamente del sillón donde estaba sentado.

—De un hijo que tuvo tu padre en su juventud –respondió Elroy que conocía muy bien la historia de su hermano.

—¿Y por qué nunca me lo conto?

—Porque era un secreto que él tenía muy bien guardado.

—Yo tampoco sabía que mi primo tenía otro hijo –comento Luis desconcertado.

Anthony que era un joven de veintidos años, rubio y de ojos azules, se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

—¡No puedo creer que mi padre tenga otro hijo!

—Anthony me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti todo esto –le dijo Elroy –Pero tienes que aceptar que tienes un hermano y que el tomara el lugar de tu padre como marques.

—¡No lo acepto! –expreso Anthony –Yo me he preparado todos estos años para hacerlo, es injusto que venga otra persona a tomar mi lugar.

—Anthony tiene razón, él tiene que ser el marqués de Andrew, no un desconocido –añadió Elisa que siempre ha estado enamorada de él.

—Mi amor cálmate –le pidió Candy viendo lo mal que estaba su prometido.

Ella era una joven de diecinueve años, muy bella, de cabellos rubios y unos encantadores ojos verdes que la hacían iluminar su rostro blanco.

—Cómo quieres que me calme después de lo que me acabo de enterar –contesto él.

—Es lo que corresponde Anthony –le dijo Elroy –Albert es tu hermano mayor, por eso él es el heredero de título de marques.

—La señora Elroy tiene razón –añadió George –Albert Morrison tiene que ser el próximo marqués de Andrew.

—¡Eso nunca lo voy a permitir! ¡Nunca! –grito Anthony saliendo corriendo del salón.

Elisa lo miro para seguirlo, pero Candy se le adelanto, alcanzándolo en el jardín de la mansión.

—Mi amor tranquilizate por favor –le pidió ella tomándolo por el brazo.

—Me siento tan decepcionado, porque mi padre me hiso algo así. Yo merecía ser su sucesor, porque le dejo el título a ese desconocido.

—Te entiendo Anthony, pero tienes que respetar la voluntad de tu padre. Además te guste o no tienes un hermano.

Él se apartó de ella dándole la espalda.

—No puedo aceptarlo, yo siempre he sido hijo único.

—Pero es tu hermano y lleva tu misma sangre –le dijo Candy colocándose frente de él.

—No sé qué pensar de todo esto, me tiene muy confundido.

—Me imagino, pero yo estoy aquí para estar contigo apoyándote en todo.

Anthony le sonrió tomándole el rostro con una de sus manos.

—Gracias Candy, no sé qué aria sin ti–le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Elisa llego en ese momento viendo la romántica escena entre Candy y Anthony, causandole un gran dolor en su corazón.

"Como te odio Candice White, por tu culpa Anthony no me ama, pero no voy a dejar que seas feliz con él", pensó Elisa llena de odio.

...

 _ **Londres.**_

Al sur de Londres vive Albert Morrison, un hombre sencillo que no ha tenido una vida fácil, ya que su madre murió cuando él era un niño y a su padre nunca lo conoció. Sin embargo ha sabido a salir adelante con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, que lo ha trasformado en un hombre con un carácter fuerte y luchador.

Él se encuentra trabajando en una granja, junto a su amigo Tom Steven, que es como un hermano para él, ya que se conocen desde niños y han pasado muchas aventuras juntos.

—Albert que te parece si por la tarde vamos al bar a tomar una copa –le sugirió Tom que estaba limpiando con una escoba uno de los graneros de la granja.

—Claro vamos –contesto Albert que estaba ordenando unos sacos de trigo –Nos hace falta distraernos un poco.

Albert era un hombre de treinta años, alto de ancha espalda y brazos fuertes. Tenía el cabello rubio un poco largo y unos cautivadores ojos celestes. El siempre vestía sencillamente, como en esta ocasión que lucía una camisa vaquera entre abierta y acompañado de unos pantalones negros y botas cafés.

—Espero que tu novia no se moleste.

—¡Dorothy! No a ella no le molesta cuando salgo contigo.

—Va muy bien su relación ¿verdad?

—Si –sonrió Albert –Ella es una mujer maravillosa.

—¿Y cuándo se van a casar?

—¿Casarnos?

—Sí ¿Acaso no deseas casarte con Dorothy?

—Claro que quiero casarme con ella –contesto dejando un saco encima de otro –Pero todavía no tengo dinero para eso.

—Tienes razón, para casarse hay que tener dinero, después vienen los hijos y hay que tener con que mantenerlos.

—Así es amigo.

—Lo peor de todo que he escuchado que el patrón quiere vender la granja.

—Yo también lo escuchado y eso me preocupa, porque nos podríamos quedar sin trabajo.

Tom dejo de barrer.

—Pero no es la primera vez que nos pasa ¿verdad?

—Si Tom muchas veces nos hemos quedado sin trabajo, pero siempre terminamos consiguiendo algo.

Dorothy la novia de Albert llego en ese momento. Ella es una joven sencilla y de buenos sentimientos, que también trabaja en la granja como sirvienta.

—¿Dorothy que haces aquí? –le pregunto Albert acercándose a ella.

—Mira te traje un rico jugo de naranja que acabo de preparar –contesto pasándole la copa.

Albert la bebió con ansiedad.

—Gracias mi amor, tenía mucha sed.

—Yo también tengo sed –se quejó Tom en tono de broma.

—Lo siento Tom, pensé que Albert estaba solo –se disculpó Dorothy –Pero en la cocina quedo un jarró con jugo si quieres tomar.

—Bueno voy a la cocina, así los dejo solo –dijo Tom caminando hasta la salida del granero.

Cuando Tom se fue Albert tomo a su novia por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente.

—Moría por besarte –le dijo Albert al romper el beso.

—Y yo moría por sentir tus labios ¡Te amo Albert!

—Y yo a ti ¿Dorothy te gustaría por la tarde acompañarme al pueblo a comprar unas cosas?

—¡Me encantaría! Pero no puedo tengo que preparar una cena especial para el patrón, tiene invitados.

—No me gusta que trabajes tanto –le dijo Albert mirándole las manos que las tenía muy maltratadas –Como quisiera tener dinero para tenerte como una reina.

—Con tu amor me es suficiente –le dijo ella abrazándolo –Bueno te dejo tengo muchas cosas que hacer. A se me olvidaba decirte que te llego una carta.

—¡Una carta! –repitió Albert extrañado.

—Sí, te la deje en tu cuarto.

—¿Y de quien es la carta?

—El cartero me dijo que era de un señor llamado George Johnson.

—No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

—Podría leerla para saber de qué se trata.

—No me interesa…

—Bueno haya tú. Nos vemos después.

—Si mi amor –dijo Albert dándole un beso de despedida.

...

 ** _Escocia._**

Candy se encontraba en su bonita habitación. Recostada en su cama, mientras leía un libro. Sin embargo no se podía concentrar. No dejaba de pensar en el testamento que dejo el marqués y que le haya dejado el título de marques a su desconocido hijo. Algo que a ella no le sorprendió, porque días antes de la muerte del marques él se lo había confesado.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _—¿Tío William como se siente? –le pregunto Candy al marqués, que era como ella lo llamaba._

 _—Mal sé que pronto voy a morir –contesto el con la voz entre cortada._

 _—No diga eso. Tiene que ponerse bien. Anthony lo necesita, todos lo necesitamos._

 _—Anthony mi hijo, lo voy a extrañar mucho –dijo el marques con tristeza - Pero ya no tengo las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Candice tienes que apoyar mucho a Anthony, se vendrán cosas difíciles para él._

 _—No tiene por qué pedírmelo tío William, usted sabe lo mucho que quiero a su hijo._

 _—Por eso tienes que estar a su lado cuando yo muera, y se entere de un secreto que he guardado todos estos años._

 _—¿Que secreto? –le pregunto Candy._

 _—Candice yo tengo otro hijo. Un hijo que tuve en mi juventud de una mujer maravillosa de la cúal me enamore._

 _Candy lo miro sorprendida._

 _—¿Y dónde está ese hijo?_

 _—No lo sé…Lo he buscado todo estos años, pero no logre dar con su paradero. Mi hermana Elroy y George se encargara de seguir buscándolo, porque él tiene que tomar mi lugar._

 _—¿A qué se refiere tío William?_

 _—Candice ese hijo tiene que ser el próximo marqués de Andrew._

 _—Eso no va ser fácil para Anthony, él siempre ha soñado con serlo._

 _—Lo se…por eso tú tienes que convencerlo que acepte mi última voluntad y a su hermano –le pidió el marques tomándole una mano –Por favor Candice prométeme que será así._

 _—Se lo prometo tío William, are todo lo posible para que se culpa su última voluntad._

 _—Gracias hija, así me moriré más tranquilo._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

"Tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a tío William", pensó Candy en ese momento.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

—Pasen –dijo ella.

Elroy con paso lento entro a la habitación, luciendo un vestido negro de terciopelo.

—¿Candice podemos hablar?

—Por supuesto tía Elroy –contestó ella cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

La anciana camino hasta una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de la rubia, donde se sentó.

—Candice me tiene preocupada el comportamiento de Anthony. No quiere aceptar a su hermano.

—A mí también tía Elroy.

—Candice tu eres su prometida y pronto serás su esposa, tienes que convencerlo para que cambie de opinión.

—No se preocupe, yo me encargare de convencerlo ¿Pero cuénteme tía Elroy se sabe dónde está el otro hijo de tío William?

—Si logramos encontrarlo, junto ahora que mi hermano ya no esta con nosotros –contesto Elroy con tristeza–Sin embargo eso me tiene tranquila porque estoy cumpliendo con lo que quería mi hermano. Pero ahora falta que el venga a tomar el lugar de William.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra el?

—Vive al sur de Londres, en una granja. George le envió una carta contándole todo.

—¿Y si no resive la carta tía Elroy? –pregunto Candy.

—No te preocupes por eso, porque hoy le pedí a George que viaje a Londres para que hable con él personalmente.

—Espero que ese joven venga pronto a tomar el lugar de tio William.

—Yo tambien Candice -dijo Elroy pensativa.

...

Luis Legan había llegado con sus hijos a su residencia, que estaba en las mismas tierras de los Andrew. Elisa subió a su habitación para descasar. Pero él y su hijo Neil se quedaron en el salón para conversar y beber una copa de whisky.

—¡Aun no puedo creer que William no me haya dejado nada! –expreso Luis dando unos pasos por el elegante salón.

—Pero a Elisa y a mí nos dejó una buena cantidad de dinero –le recordó Neil que estaba sentado en un sofá de color verde.

—¡Puras migajas!

—Peor es nada papá. El que salió perdiendo en todo esto fue Anthony, no podrá ser el próximo maques de Andrew.

—Sí, lo será ese supuesto hijo que tubo William en su juventud.

—¿Papa de verdad tu no sabías nada sobré eso?

—No lo sabía–contesto Luis bebiendo whisky –Estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Lo peor de todo que ya no solo será Anthony que tengo que sacar del camino, sino también a ese bastardo.

—¿De qué hablas papa?

—De que yo tengo que ser el próximo marques de Andrew.

—¿Tú papá?

—Sí. No olvides que soy primo de William y si él no hubiese tenido hijos yo habría sido su sucesor.

Neil sonrió.

—Ya entiendo papá, tienes que sacar del camino a Anthony y a ese otro hijo de tío William para ser tú el marqués de Andrew.

—Exacto Neil, pero para lograrlo tú me tienes que ayudar.

—Por supuesto que te voy ayudar papá–contesto Neil parándose del sofá –Nunca he soportado a Anthony y a ese bastardo ni siquiera lo conozco. Así que estoy dispuesto hacer lo que tú digas.

—Gracias hijo. Con tu ayuda será más fácil destruir a Anthony y al heredero.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas Chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien, las extrañe mucho. Después de un largo receso, por tiempo y por qué estuve con problemas de inspiración, no había podido subir un nuevo fic. Pero ya estoy de regreso con otra de mis historias. Espero que les guste, es de época y tiene mucho romance e intrigas.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo para todas y muchas bendiciones.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Albert había tenido una semana muy agitada, ya que como cada año se realizaba la cosecha de trigo y salía más trabajo de lo acostumbrado. Sin embargo se sentía contento, porque su padrón le había pagado un dinero extra, que juntaría para algún día poder comprar un terreno y construir una hermosa casa, donde viviría con Dorothy y sus futuros hijos. Su sueño era casarse con ella y formar una familia. Esa familia que el no pudo tener cuando era un niño.

Esa tarde después de su jornada laboral, llevo a su novia a ver el terreno que pensaba comprar. Era un lugar muy bello, con un prado verde lleno de árboles y flores.

—¿Y qué te parece Dorothy? –le pregunto Albert mirando el paisaje con una sonrisa.

—Es perfecto mi amor –contesto ella emocionada.

El la abrazo por la cintura.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, porque más adelante me gustaría comprarlo para construir nuestro hogar.

—¿Albert en serio te gustaría formar una familia conmigo? –le pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que si mi amor. Te amo Dorothy y quiero que seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.

Ella lo abrazo llorando.

—Yo también te amo Albert. Te prometo que voy hacer una buena esposa para ti.

—Lo se Dorothy, pero no llores que todavía falta para la boda. Primero tengo que comprar el terreno y construir nuestra casa.

Ella se apartó de él sonriendo.

—Tienes razón…

—Si tuviera dinero me casaría contigo ahora mismo, pero tenemos que esperar un tiempo.

—No te preocupes mi amor, yo se esperar.

—Eres muy comprensiva Dorothy y buena por eso te amo tanto –le dijo Albert besándola en los labios.

En eso llego Tom en un caballo algo apresurado.

—¡Albert! –lo llamo.

—¿Tom que pasa? –le pregunto el apartándose de su novia.

—Siento venir a molestarlos, pero hay un hombre que te busca Albert.

—¿Quién es?

—Un tal George Johnson.

Albert y Dorothy se miraron, recordando que era el mismo nombre de la persona que había enviado la carta.

—¿Que quedra ese hombre de mí? –se preguntó Albert intrigado.

—Por qué no vas a hablar con el –le dijo Dorothy –A lo mejor es algo importante.

—Es lo que voy hacer. Tom préstame tu caballo para llegar más rápido.

—Si amigo –dijo Tom bajándose.

—Dorothy tú te vas con Tom caminando a la granja, nos vemos haya.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Albert rápidamente se subió al caballo de su amigo y se fue a la granja. Donde lo estaba esperando un hombre alto, de bigote negro, vestido con un traje de color gris.

Albert se bajó del caballo y se acercó a él.

—¿Usted es el señor Johnson? –le pregunto sacándose el sombrero.

George antes de responderle lo quedo mirando fijamente, dándose cuenta que no cabía duda que Albert era el hijo del marques, por su parecido con él.

—Si –respondió –Es un placer conocerlo señor Morrison.

—¿Que desea? –le pregunto Albert mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Parece que no leyó la carta que le envié.

—No lo hice ¿Que quiere de mí?

—Señor Morrison yo venía hablarle de su padre.

—¡De mi padre! –repitió Albert confundido.

—Si de su padre, el marqués William Andrew.

Albert sin entender se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos.

—¿Que está diciendo?

—Que usted es hijo del marqués de Andrew.

—Lo siento señor Johnson, pero yo no estoy para bromas –dijo Albert caminando hacia otro lugar, pero George se le puso en frente.

—No es una broma señor Morrison, usted es hijo del marqués de Andrew.

—¿Y dónde saco esa estupidez? Yo hijo de un marques –dijo Albert incrédulo –Mi padre era un hombre humilde que dejo a mi madre cuando quedó embarazada de mí.

—Ella por alguna razón le hiso creer eso, pero yo sé lo que le digo y se lo voy a demostrar.

—¿Cómo?

—Su madre se llamaba Mery Morrison y era escocesa ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Ella cuando era joven conoció al marqués y tuvieron un romance que duro poco tiempo, porque cuando los padres del marques se enteraron la echaron de Escocia. Ella se fue embarazada de usted. El marqués de inmediato se dedicó a buscarla, por que amaba a su madre de verdad. Pero no pudo dar con ella. Paso el tiempo y un día se encontró con una amiga de su madre, que le conto que Mery había tenido un hermoso niño llamado Albert Morrison, pero que ella se había marchado muy lejos con el niño. Desde ese día se dedicó a seguir buscándola, pero nunca pudo dar con su paradero. Por favor señor Morrison créame en lo que le digo.

—No puedo creerle señor Johnson –le dijo Albert desconcertado con aquella historia.

—Es la verdad usted es hijo del marqués de Andrew. El lamentablemente murió hace dos meses atrás, pero lo nombro en su testamento, donde usted es el heredero de la mitad de sus bienes y del título de marqués.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—¡Sabe señor Johnson deje de hablar tonterías y váyase de aquí! –le pidió con molestia.

—Por favor señor Morrison comprenda que usted…

—¡Ya le dije que no soy hijo de ese hombre! Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para seguir escuchándolo –dijo Albert marchándose hacia otro lugar de la granja, con la cabeza llena de confusión y sin querer creer de lo que se acababa de enterar.

…

 _ **Escocia.**_

Candy había salido a dar un paseo con Anthony por el parque de la mansión. Ella iba luciendo un hermoso vestido color turquesa, acompañado de un sombrero de la época y Anthony con un traje color azul oscuro. Ambos caminaban lentamente mientras platicaban.

—¿Candy es verdad que ya te llego la tela para que te confeccionen tu vestido de novia? –le pregunto Anthony.

—Si mi amor. Tía Elroy se encargó de mandarla a buscarla a Paris.

—Te vas a ver preciosa con tu vestido de novia. Ya deseo que pronto seas mi esposa.

—Yo también lo deseo, pero tenemos que esperar, todavía estamos de luto por la muerte de tu padre.

—Lo se mi amor, aunque yo no esperaría. Con lo que me hiso papá ha perdido todo mi respeto –dijo Anthony dolido.

—Anthony podemos hablar de tu hermano –le pidió Candy deteniendo el paso.

Él se apartó de ella colocándose muy tenso.

—No quiero hablar de eso Candy.

—Pero tenemos que hacerlo.

—Te dije que no me interesa hablar del supuesto hijo de mi padre –le dijo Anthony con molestia.

—No puedes negarte a que tienes un hermano.

—Yo no tengo hermanos y no dejare que él tome el lugar que solo a mí me corresponde.

—Tanto te importa ser marques.

—Claro que me importa –admitió –Siempre he soñado con serlo y me he preparado para ser un buen marques como lo fue mi padre.

—Te entiendo Anthony, pero tu padre le heredo el título a tu hermano.

—¡Ya cállate Candy porque defiendes tanto a ese desconocido! –le grito Anthony alterado.

—No lo estoy defendiendo, solo quiero que se cumpla la voluntad de tu padre. Yo se lo prometí.

—¿Cómo que se lo prometiste?–le pregunto Anthony sin entender.

—Lo que pasa que yo sabía que tu padre tenía otro hijo.

—¿Lo sabias?

—Sí. Me lo dijo días antes de su muerte.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?–le pregunto Anthony tomándola por los brazos –¿Por qué fuiste capaz de ocultarme algo así?

—No podía decirlo, tenía que saberlo por el testamento que dejo tío William.

Anthony la soltó mirándola decepcionado.

—De todos modos debiste habérmelo dicho ¡Lo que has hecho no te lo voy a perdonar nunca! –le grito marchándose del parque.

Candy se quedó mirándolo con tristeza, pensando que le iba ser muy difícil por convencerlo que aceptara a su hermano, y lo peor de todo que aquello le estaba trayendo problemas en su relación.

—Candy cada día estas más hermosa –le dijo Neil que llego en ese momento.

La rubia volteo su cuerpo mirándolo con desconfianza.

—¿Qué haces aquí Neil?–le pregunto.

—Vine con mi padre a visitar a la tía Elroy. Pero también a verte a ti Candy.

—¿Y porque a mí?

El dio unos pasos hacia ella.

—No te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente que me gustas mucho Candy.

—Y tú sabes perfectamente, que jamás tendrás una posibilidad conmigo –le aclaro ella apartándose de él, pero Neil la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

—Es por el imbécil de Anthony.

—Aunque Anthony no estuviera nunca me fijaría en ti.

—Porque mi familia no es tan rica ni prestigiosa como los Andrew ¿verdad?

—Eso es lo que menos me importa.

Neil sonrió.

—Candy White no te hagas la buena, porque siempre he pensado que eres una arribista, que lo único que desea es convertiste en la próxima marquesa de Andrew. Lástima que no lo podrá serlo, porque tú querido Anthony no lo será.

—A mí no me interesa ser marquesa e igual me casare con Anthony porque lo amo. En cambio a ti siempre te he despreciado.

Neil le apretó el brazo con fuerza.

—Aunque me desprecies sé que algún día vas a ser mía –le dijo en el oído.

—¡Eso nunca Neil Legan! –le grito Candy y salió corriendo del parque, sintiendo un gran temor por las palabras de Neil.

...

Elroy se encontraba en el salón platicando con Luis, cuando una de las sirvientas los interrumpió.

—Señora Elroy la busca el señor George Johnson.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron.

—Hazlo pasar enseguida.

La sirvienta hiso una reverencia e hiso pasar a George que entro rápidamente al salón.

—¿George me trae noticias de mi sobrino? –le pregunto la mujer.

—Sí, pude hablar con él.

Luis lo miro atento.

—Y que le dijo, vendrá a tomar el lugar de su padre –le pregunto ansioso por saber.

—No, él se niega a creer que es hijo de un marqués.

Elroy se tomó la cabeza.

—No puede ser –dijo preocupada.

Candy llego en ese momento y se acercó a ella.

—¿Tía Elroy que le pasa? –le pregunto.

—Candice, el hijo de mi hermano se niega a tomar el lugar de William.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por qué no cree que es hijo de un marqués señorita White –le respondió George –Yo trate de convencerlo, pero no pude. Tal vez sería bueno que usted señora Elroy viaje a Londres para hablar con él.

—Es una buena idea George –dijo la anciana.

—Elroy es un viaje muy largo para ti. Por qué no me dejas hacerlo a mí –sugirió Luis que le interesaba conocer a Albert.

—¿Tu Luis?

—Sí, yo puedo viajar a Londres para hablar con él.

Candy miro a Luis extrañada por su interés de conocer a Albert. Ella nunca le ha tenido confianza, así que no podía permitir que lograra su objetivo.

—Tía Elroy porque no me deja a mí hacer ese viaje –le pidió Candy.

—¿Tu Candice?

—Si tía yo también puedo hablar con el hijo de tío William. Por favor deme autorización para hacerlo.

—Pero yo también puedo hacerlo –insistió Luis.

—No mejor que lo haga Candy –contestó Elroy.

—Gracias tía. Mañana mismo viajare a Londres y le prometo que are todo para convencer a Albert, de que tiene que venir a tomar el lugar de su padre –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Luis la miro con ojos de odio, por haberle echado a perder su plan.

…

Al llegar a su residencia Luis se encerró en la biblioteca, donde llamo a uno de los sirvientes.

—¿Que necesita señor Legan? –le pregunto el hombre.

—Necesito que me hagas un trabajo –respondió Luis desde su escritorio.

—En que lo puedo ayudar señor Legan.

—Quiero que impidas que la señorita Candy White llegue a una granja que esta al sur de Londres.

—¿Y cómo tengo que hacer eso?

—Secuéstrala en el camino a Londres. Te voy a pagar muy bien.

—¿Cuando quiere que lo haga?

—Ella viaja mañana, así que tú síguela en otro carruaje durante el viaje y cuando encuentres el momento precisó la secuestras y la matas.

—De acuerdo señor Legan are todo lo que me dijo.

—Perfecto –sonrió Luis –Lo siento Candice White, pero no podrás conocer al heredero.

…

 ** _Días después…_**

El viaje hacia Londres estaba siendo muy tranquilo. Candy iba en el carruaje acompañada de una pareja que iban conversando animadamente. Ella miraba por la ventana el camino de tierra y los árboles. Sabía que era un viaje muy largo, pero lo estaba disfrutando, a pesar que no dejaba de pensar en su prometido Anthony y en que había viajado sin su autorización. Cuando regresara a Escocia estaba consiente que tendría problemas con él, pero esperaba que aquel viaje valiera la pena y lograra conocer a Albert y convencerlo que él era el heredero del título de marqués.

El carruaje llego a la ciudad de Londres, donde Candy aprovecho para pasar una noche en un hotel y poder descansar y comer algo. A la mañana siguiente la rubia tomo otro carruaje que la llevaría al sur de Londres, donde estaba la granja donde Albert trabajaba. Esta vez el viaje lo hiso con un simpático anciano, con el que iba platicando alegremente.

—¿Así que vas a la granja del señor Braun? –le pregunto el anciano.

—¿Usted la conoce?

—Si es una granja muy grande y bella.

—Espero que no esté muy lejos.

—No esta tan alejada, pero todavía falta para llegar.

Candy suspiro.

—Este viaje está siendo más largo de lo que yo pensaba –expreso.

—¿Y una señorita como usted que va ser a la granja del señor Braun?

—Necesito ver a una persona que trabaja ahí.

—¿No me diga que es su novio?

—Oh claro que no. Es alguien que ni siquiera conozco.

—No comprendo.

—Le voy a explicar. Lo que pasa que…

En ese momento el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Que habrá pasado? –se preguntó Candy –¿Por qué se detuvo el carruaje?

—No te preocupes jovencita yo bajare haber.

El anciano iba bajar cuando la puerta del carruaje se abrió y un hombre apuntando con un arma apareció.

—Tú te vienes conmigo –le dijo a Candy sacándola del carruaje a tirones.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!–se puso a gritar sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

El hombre le tapó la boca y la metió a otro carruaje donde se la llevo.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Quise subir otro capitulo para que poco a poco vayan viendo como se va desarrollando la historia. Espero que lo difruten. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que leyeron el primer capitulo y lo comentaron y gracias tambien a las que lo colocaron en sus favoritas. Valoro sinceramente su gran apoyo y me anima para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Cariñoso saludos a :**

 **Tutypineapple, Glenda, Stormaw, Fandcya, sayuri1707, JENNY, Brigge, MaiiraHuiir, Pecas, Guest, HaniR, Denis.**

 **Bendiciones para todas, nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Albert no dejaba de pensar en lo que George le había dicho. Él hijo del marqués de Andrew, era para no creerlo. Sentado en el borde de su cama se preguntaba por qué su madre nunca le hablo claramente de su padre. Ella siempre le había dicho que era un hombre humilde que la había abandonado, pero jamás le confesó su nombre y de donde era. ¿Acaso su padre si era ese marqués y ella siempre se lo había ocultado?

—Mi amor te traje la toalla que me pediste –le dijo Dorothy entrando al cuarto de Albert, donde solo había una cama un velador y un viejo ropero.

—Gracias –contesto el cómo ausenté.

Dorothy de inmediato vio el rostro de su novio dándose cuenta que algo le pasaba.

—¿Albert te sientes bien? –le pregunto.

—Sí.

Ella se sentó al lado de él.

—No me mientas –le tomo una mano –Algo te pasa. Es por lo de tu padre ¿verdad?

—Si no dejo de pensar en eso.

—¿Crees que sea verdad que eres hijo de ese marqués?

—No lo sé. Me siento muy confundido.

—A lo mejor lo eres, porque yo siempre te encontrado diferente a los demás muchachos que trabajan aquí.

Albert sonrió.

—Qué cosas dices Dorothy, yo soy igual que ellos.

—No lo eres, pero bueno si llegas hacer hijo de ese marqués espero que no te olvides de mí.

Albert le paso una mano por el rostro de ella.

—No digas eso, yo jamás me olvidaría de ti –le aclaro dándole un beso en los labios.

La tumbo en la cama y comenzó a acariciarla.

—Albert aquí no –se incorporó Dorothy –Recuerda que al patrón no le gusta que yo esté en tu cuarto.

—Él sabe que eres mi novia.

—De todos modos, es mejor ser precavidos –dijo Dorothy acomodándose el vestido –Además Tom me dijo que tú tienes que ir al rancho del amigo del patrón, a dejar unos sacos de trigo.

—Pero si lo iba ser él.

—Es que el patrón lo mandó al pueblo.

—Bueno tendré que ir yo –dijo Albert parándose de la cama –Pero cuando regrese nos escapamos por ahí.

—De acuerdo mi amor –dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa.

…

El bandido que Luis había contratado para que secuestrara a Candy, la llevo a un lugar muy alejado en medio de un espeso bosque. Ella con las manos amarradas se sentía muy angustiada, sintiendo que cada minuto que pasaba su vida estaba en peligro.

—¿Dónde me lleva? –le pegunto Candy –¿Por qué me secuestro?

—¡Cállate mocosa!–le grito el hombre que la tironeaba por el bosque.

—¿Que va ser conmigo? ¡Me va matar!

—Si te voy a matar y ahora mismo –le contesto el hombre sacando un arma y apuntándole en la cabeza de Candy.

Candy que era una joven muy valiente, como pudo se sacó la amarra que tenía en sus manos y le dio una patada en el entre pierna al individuo, dejándolo adolorido.

—¡Vuelve aquí mocosa maldita! –le grito el bandido quejándose del dolor.

Ella se puso a correr en medio del bosque, cuando llego a un camino donde a lo lejos vio una carreta. Se paró en medio del camino y le hiso seña para que se detuviera.

Albert iba en esa carreta, ya que venía de vuelta del rancho donde lo había mandado su patrón.

—¿Que necesita señorita? –le pregunto a la rubia.

—Por favor ayúdeme, un hombre me quiere matar –respondió ella muy agitada.

Albert se bajó de la carreta y se acercó a ella.

—¿Quien la quiere matar?

—Un desconocido que me…-contesto Candy cuando en eso apareció el hombre apuntándole con el arma.

—Aquí te encontré mocosa y te voy a matar–le dijo.

—¡Usted no va a matar a nadie! –le grito Albert tirándosele encima para quitarle el arma.

Ambos empezaron a luchar el arma, mientras que Candy los miraba muy asustada, sintiendo un gran temor por lo que le podía pasar aquel hombre que le estaba salvando la vida. Cuando se sintió un disparo y Candy se quedó helada, pensando que el hombre que la estaba ayudando había recibido la bala, pero le toco al bandido que cayó en el suelo con una herida en la pierna.

—¡Desgraciado mi pierna! –grito el bandido –¡Esto lo pagaran muy caro!

—Vámonos de aquí señorita –le dijo Albert tomándole la mano a la rubia y subiéndola a su carreta donde se fueron rápidamente.

—Gracias por haberme ayudado –le dijo Candy mirando a Albert atrás vez de la luz de la luna. No supo por qué, pero en ese momento sintió una extraña sensación, sintiendo como si su rostro le parecíera muy familiar.

—De nada señorita –contesto el –¿Pero cuénteme porque ese hombre la quería matar?

—No lo sé. Yo iba viajando en un carruaje, cuando ese desconocido me secuestro y me trajo a este bosque para matarme.

—¿Está segura que no conoce a ese hombre?

—Nunca lo había visto en mi vida. Lo peor de todo que perdí mi maleta, se quedó en el carruaje donde venía viajando.

—No se preocupe por eso, lo más probable que sus cosas hayan quedado en el pueblo que está cerca de aquí. Ahí llegan los carruajes que vienen de otros lados.

—Ojalá que encuentre mi maleta, porque hay tengo algo que debo entregar–dijo Candy recodando que Elroy le había pasado una carta para que se la entregara a Albert.

—¿Y a donde se dirigía?

—A una granja.

—¿Una granja? –repitió Albert levantando una ceja.

—Si una granja que pertenece a un señor de apellido Braun.

Albert de inmediato se dio cuenta que era la granja donde él trabajaba.

—¿Y a que iba aquel lugar? ¿Acaso es familiar del señor Braun?

—Oh no, yo iba a ver a una persona que trabaja ahí.

—¿A quién?

—A un hombre llamado Albert Morrison.

Albert detuvo la carreta con brusquedad. Candy lo miro con extrañes por su comportamiento.

—¿Usted conoce al señor Morrison? –le pregunto ella.

—No lo conozco –respondió él mintiendo.

—Necesito conocer a ese hombre y hablar con él.

—¿Para qué señorita?

—Es un asunto muy delicado que solo tengo que hablarlo con él.

Albert miro a Candy imaginándose que ella venia enviada del tal George Johnson, o tal vez era un familiar del marqués. Tenía que averiguar más sobre ella, pero sin confesarle que él era la persona que ella andaba buscando.

—¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

—Candice White.

—¿Y de dónde es?

—De Escocia.

—¿Y vive ahí con su familia?

—No, soy huérfana, mis padres murieron hace tres años atrás por culpa de una peste.

—¿Entonces con quien vive?

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso desconfía de mí –le pregunto ella con molestia?

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Por qué no me ha dicho su nombre? –le pregunto Candy dándose cuenta que aquel hombre era un poco extraño.

—Es mejor que la lleve a un pueblo que está cerca de aquí. Ahí podrá descansar y mañana marcharse de regreso a Escocia.

—Usted no me ha entendido, yo vine aquí a buscar a una persona y no me marchare hasta dar con él.

—Señorita White no pierda su tiempo –le dijo Albert –Es mejor que se vaya de aquí. Haga me caso, yo sé lo que le digo.

…

 _ **Escocia.**_

—Anthony comprende que Candice me está haciendo un favor –le decía Elroy.

—Qué clase de favor, yéndose a buscar a mi supuesto hermano para que venga a ocupar mi lugar –expreso Anthony con furia –¡Qué clase de prometida es, que me traiciona de esa manera!

—Anthony estas exagerando. Candice solo desea que tú y Albert se lleven bien. Como le hubiera gustado a tu padre.

—¡Tía entiende que nunca voy aceptar a ese desconocido como hermano!

—Pero lo es Anthony –dijo Elroy con autoridad –Y te guste o no el será el próximo marqués de Andrew.

—Si eso ocurre yo me voy de esta mansión para siempre –dijo Anthony marchándose del salón.

—¡Anthony! ¡Anthony vuelve aquí! –le grito Elroy, para que regresará, pero él no lo hiso y salió al jardín para tomar un poco de aire.

Un carruaje llego en ese momento donde bajo Elisa Legan, luciendo un bonito vestido de color verde, acompañado de guantes del mismo tono.

—Anthony que bueno que te veo –le dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta –Deseo hablar contigo.

—Elisa no tengo ánimos para hablar con nadie.

—Te entiendo, debes estar muy mal por lo que hiso tu prometida. Ya me entere que Candy se fue a buscar a tu hermano.

—Si lo hiso.

—Ves Anthony que ella no te quiere, en vez de apoyarte a ti lo está haciendo con ese desconocido, que lo único que quiere es quitarte lo que solo te pertenece a ti.

—Lo se y no sabes lo dolido que me siento.

Elisa dio unos pasos hacia Anthony y lo abrazo por el cuello.

—Entonces termina tu compromiso con esa estúpida y cásate conmigo. Yo siempre te he amado.

—Pero yo no Elisa –le saco las manos –Siempre te he visto como a una prima.

—Pero yo no ¡Te amo Anthony desde que era una niña!

—Lo siento Elisa, pero no puedo corresponderte. A pesar de todo amo a Candy y solo con ella me quiero casar.

—¡Me desprecias por su culpa! –le reclamo Elisa con su orgullo herido –Pero yo soy mucho más mujer que Candy, sé que puedo hacerte más feliz que ella.

—Elisa no te humilles eres una mujer muy bella, estoy seguro que debes tener muchos pretendientes que se mueren por casarse contigo.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti.

—Tienes que olvidarme, porque nunca podrás tener mi amor.

Elisa lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se subió al carruaje que la había llevado. Con el corazón lleno de dolor por el rechazo del hombre que amaba.

...

Llego a su casa donde de inmediato subió a su habitación para llorar tirada en su cama. A pesar que Elisa era una joven egoísta y orgullosa. Si amaba a Anthony de verdad y estaba dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa para estar con él.

—¿Elisa por qué estas llorando? –le pregunto Luis entrando al cuarto de ella.

—No me pasa nada papá –contesto Elisa parándose de la cama.

—No me mientas, quien se atrevió hacerte llorar.

Ella bajo la mirada.

—Fue Anthony. Le confesé que lo amo, pero me rechazó.

Luis dio unos pasos hacia ella y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

—¡Una Leagan no debe humillarse ante nadie!–le grito mirándola con una mirada que provocaba miedo.

—Es que yo amo a Anthony.

—Aunque sea si, nunca debiste humillarte ante él. Ten dignidad Elisa.

—Papá el amor que siento por él es mucho más grande, que no me importa nada.

—Entiende que Anthony está encaprichado con esa recogida de Candice White. Tú puedes elegir al hombre que quieras. Es más he estado pensando en comprometerte.

—¿Con quién papá? –pregunto Elisa sorprendida.

—Con el barón de Carperter.

—Pero papá ese hombre es más viejo que tú.

—Y que tiene, es un hombre de familia noble y muy rico. Sería un buen esposo para ti.

—¡No papá jamás me casaré con ese viejo!–grito Elisa llorando.

—Lo siento, pero tendrás que hacerlo. Soy tu padre y me debes obediencia. Así que hazte la idea que pronto serás la esposa del barón de Carperter –le dijo Luis con seguridad.

…

 ** _Londres._**

Albert llevo a Candy al pueblo más cercano, donde la dejo para que se marchara de regreso a Escocia. Sin embargo Candy no tenía ninguna intención de regresar, sin conocer al heredero. Se puso a localizar el carruaje donde había viajado y recuperar su maleta. Por suerte la pudo encontrar y después de eso se puso a preguntar en el pueblo donde quedaba la granja del señor Braun, encontrando a un campesino que la llevo aquella granja.

—Esta es la granja del señor Braun –le dijo el hombre.

—Muchas gracias por haberme traído y acompañado –le dijo ella bajando de la carreta.

—Fue un placer haberla ayudado señorita. Adiós.

—Adiós y gracias nuevamente.

El campesino se marchó y Candy camino hacia la granja, donde uno de los empleados la vio a lo lejos. Rápidamente el hombre camino hasta ella, para saber que buscaba, ya que era la primera vez que la veia en la granja.

—¿Señorita a quien busca? –le pregunto.

—Busco a una persona que trabaja aquí llamada Albert Morrison.

—Él está en ese establo –respondió el hombre indicándole el establo.

Candy miro hacia a allá.

—Voy a buscarlo entonces.

—Si vaya no más…

Candy camino hasta el establo, donde al llegar se encontró con un hombre alto que estaba de espalda con un rastrillo.

—¿Señor Morrison puedo hablar con usted? –le pregunto.

Albert al escuchar la vos de la rubia volteo su cuerpo hacia ella, quedando sorprendido con su presencia.

Candy también lo miro sorprendida, al encontrarse con el mismo hombre que la ayudo en el bosque.

—¿Usted es el señor Albert Morrison? –le pregunto ella caminando hasta él.

—Si soy yo –confeso Albert sin tener otra alternativa.

Candy se puso furiosa.

—¡Se puede saber por qué me oculto que era la persona que yo estaba buscando! –le reclamo.

—No quería que se enterara quien era yo.

—¿Por qué…?

—Por qué sé que la mando el tal George Johnson o alguien de la familia Andrew y a mí no me interesa saber nada de ellos –le aclaro Albert volviendo a tomar el rastrillo.

—Me envió su tía Elroy Andrew.

—Esa mujer no es mi tía. Por qué no pueden entender que yo no soy hijo del marques de Andrew.

—Y usted por que no entiende que si lo es y ahora tiene que tomar su lugar –le dijo Candy con seguridad.

—Sabe señorita no pierda más su tiempo y váyase de aquí –le dijo Albert con molestia.

—No me iré hasta que me escuche.

—No pienso escucharla y si no se va por las buenas la sacare a la fuerza.

—¿Sería capaz de hacer algo así? –lo desafío Candy.

—Por supuesto que sí señorita.

Albert se acercó a ella y la tomo colocándosela encima de su hombro para sacarla del granero.

—¡Suélteme como se atreve! –le reclamo Candy golpeándole la espalda.

—Váyase ahora mismo de aquí –le pidió Albert dejándola afuera del establo.

—Claro que me voy. Pero al menos tenga la gentileza de tomar esta carta que le envío su tía Elroy –le dijo sacándola de la bolsa de mano.

Albert dudoso tomo la carta.

—No sé si la vaya a leer –le dijo.

—Si no la quiere leer no lo puedo obligar, yo solo cumplí con entregársela ahora todo depende de usted –le dijo Candy marchándose de la granja.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Yo aqui con otro capitulo de este fic que ojala que les guste. Muchas gracias por su gran apoyo a las chicas que siempren han comentados mi fics y a las nuevas que se han sumado.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo a :**

 **Stormaw, Tutypineapple, Guest, Paulayjoaqui, Gladys, MaiiraHuiir, Glenda, sayuri1707, Pecas, JENNY, Guest, Luz, Vialsi, Aster31, Nina, Leihej, Denis**

 **Besitos para todas, que tengan un bonito fin de semana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Candy regreso a Escocia con malas noticias para Elroy que estaba ansiosa esperándola, con la ilusión que llegara con Albert para que tomara el lugar de marqués de su padre.

—Lo siento tía Elroy, pero no pude convencerlo –le conto Candy que estaba en la habitación de la anciana –Es un hombre que se niega a creer que es hijo de tío William.

Elroy suspiro con tristeza.

—No te sientas triste Candice tu hiciese lo que pudiste. Si él no quiere venir a tomar el lugar de su padre no podemos obligarlo.

—Si tiene razón tía Elroy.

—¿Pero cuéntame cómo es el?

—Es un hombre muy guapo y se parece mucho a tío William y a Anthony sobre todo en lo obstinado.

—Qué pena que no pude conocerlo –dijo Elroy con tristeza –Pero al menos le entregaste la carta que le mande.

—Si tía Elroy, pero no sé si vaya a leerla.

—¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Tranquilo–contesto Candy mintiendo, ya que no quiso decirle lo del desconocido que la había secuestrado para no preocuparla.

Anthony entro a la habitación, encontrándose que Candy había regresado de Londres.

—Vaya mi querida prometida se dignó a regresar –le dijo en forma irónica.

—¿Anthony podemos hablar?–le pidió Candy.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, lo que me has hecho no tiene nombre.

—Anthony no le hables a Candice en ese tono –lo regaño Elroy –Ella solo me hiso un favor que fuera a buscar a Albert, pero no te preocupes porque él no vendrá a quitarte tu lugar.

—¿En serio no vendrá?

—Sí. Así que alégrate por que tú serás el próximo marqués de Andrew –le contesto Candy marchándose del cuarto.

El la siguió alcanzándola en el pasillo.

—Candy espera –le dijo tomándole el brazo.

—Anthony no te voy a permitir que me sigas insultando, yo todo lo hice para que se cumpliera la última voluntad de tu padre. Tal vez sea lo mejor que lo nuestro llegue hasta aquí.

—Candy mi amor no digas tonterías, jamás dejaría que termines con nuestro compromiso –le dijo abrazándola –Yo te amo.

—Yo también te amo, pero me duele que desconfíes de mí.

Él se apartó mirándola a los ojos.

—Candy perdóname por favor…Olvidemos todo lo que paso y continuemos con nuestros planes como antes.

—No lo sé…

Él le tomo el rostro con ambas manos.

—Mi amor no me hagas esto te amo y quiero casarme contigo.

Ella le sonrió

—Yo también quiero casarme contigo.

—¿Entonces qué te parece si colocamos fecha para la boda.

—De acuerdo Anthony –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

El la tomo en sus brazos y le dio una vuelta.

—Qué alegría que todo volvió a la normalidad. Voy hacer el nuevo marqués de Andrew y me casaré contigo –dijo Anthony lleno de felicidad.

Luis llego en ese momento que iba a ver a Elroy a su habitación, encontrándose con la sorpresa que Candy regreso sana y salva de Londres.

—Candice –murmuro.

Candy y Anthony se apartaron al sentir su presencia.

—Tío Luis te tengo buena noticias –le dijo Anthony.

—Cuéntame –le pregunto Luis.

—Albert no vendrá a tomar el lugar de mi padre, así que yo seré el próximo marqués de Andrew.

—Vaya me alegro por ti –dijo Luis levantando una ceja y pensando que las cosas le iban hacer más fácil, porque solamente de Anthony se tendría que librar.

…

 _ **Días después…**_

En la mansión de los Leagan. Luis había invitado a cenar al barón de Carperter, para que conociera mejor a Elisa.

—Es un placer tenerlo aquí barón –lo saludo Luis dándole la mano.

—Gracias señor Leagan –contesto el barón que era un hombre de estatura baja, cabello canoso y una larga barba.

—Tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar y sobre todo que comience a tratar a mi hija Elisa.

—Es lo que más deseo.

—Pero tome asiento barón –le ofreció Luis indicándole un elegante sofá color rojo oscuro –¿Desea algo de beber?

—Podría ser una copa de whisky –contesto el barón sentándose.

Luis llamo a una de las sirvientas para que preparara dos copa de whisky.

—¿Y su hija Elisa? –pregunto el barón acariciando su barba con una de sus manos.

—Está en su habitación terminando de arreglarse. Debe estar por bajar.

—Estoy impaciente por verla, es tan bella.

—Elisa es una de las jóvenes más hermosa de Escocia. No se imagina la cantidad de pretendientes que tiene

—Me imagino, pero espero que no le dé su mano a uno de ellos.

Luis sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no barón, usted está en primer lugar.

En eso llego Elisa luciendo un hermoso vestido de terciopelo en color azul oscuro, acompañado de un juego de aretes y collar de esmeralda.

El barón con sus ojos iluminados se paró del sofá y le dio un beso en la mano.

—Es un placer verla señorita Leagan –le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Elisa sonrió nerviosa, sintiéndose muy incómoda con la situación.

—Lo mismo digo –contesto seria.

—Le traje un presente –dijo el barón sacando una cajita de terciopelo de su chaqueta y pasándosela a ella.

Elisa la tomo en sus manos y la abrió encontrándose con un fino brazalete de diamantes.

—Es muy bello. No debió molestarse.

—No es ninguna molestia señorita Leagan. Es una joya de familia y me gustaría que usted la tuviera.

—Es usted muy generoso barón –le dijo Luis –Mi hija se siente honrada en el gesto que hace con ella ¿No es así Elisa?

Ella lo miro seria.

—Si papá –contestó.

Una sirvienta apareció en el salón.

—Señor Leagan la cena esta lista.

—Entonces pasemos al comedor –dijo Luis.

La cena fue una tortura para Elisa, que tuvo que aguantar toda la noche las miradas del barón que le ponía los pelos de punta y el estómago revuelto ya que le provocaba asco tan solo de mirarlo. Algo tenía que hacer para no casarse con él, por qué estaba segura que no lo iba poder resistir.

…

Al día siguiente Elisa fue a visitar a Anthony, necesitaba verlo, ya que él era el único que la podía ayudar en la situación que se encontraba.

Elisa lo estaba esperando en el jardín, cuando lo vio aparecer se lanzó en sus brazos a llorar.

—¿Elisa que te pasa? –le pregunto él asustado.

—Anthony tienes que ayudarme mi padre me quiere casar con el barón de Carperter.

—¿En serio?

—Si anoche lo llevo a la casa a cenar. Es un hombre horroroso, que me mira de una manera que me da asco.

—Lo siento Elisa, pero que puedo hacer por ti.

Ella se apartó de él mirándolo a los ojos.

—Anthony huyamos lejos de aquí. Yo te amo puedo hacerte muy feliz.

—Elisa eso no puede ser, yo voy a casarme con Candy.

—Pero ella no merece tu amor. Anthony vente conmigo. No dejes que mi padre me case con el barón.

—Lo siento Elisa, pero no puedo irme contigo. Yo amo a Candy y solo con ella quiero estar.

—¡Te vas arrepentir de haberme despreciado Anthony Andrey, nunca dejare que seas feliz con Candy! ¡Nunca!–le grito Elisa y salió corriendo del jardín.

...

 _ **Londres.**_

Albert había continuado con su vida normalmente, sin embargo sabía que algo no estaba bien. Esa mañana cuando estaba listo para comenzar una nueva jornada de trabajo. Vio la carta que Candy le había entregado de parte de su tía Elory que no se había atrevido a leer. La tomo para romperla, pero algo en su interior lo impulso que debería leerla.

 ** _Querido sobrino._**

 ** _Aunque no te conozco ya siento un gran cariño por ti, porque eres hijo de mi único hermano William. Él siempre te tubo presente en su corazón y soñaba con algún día conocerte, pero el destino no se lo permitió. Antes de morir me pidió que te buscara para que tomaras su lugar como su hijo mayor. Por eso en su testamento te heredo el título de marqués. Sé que no puedo obligarte a que tomes el lugar de mi hermano, pero al menos quiero que tengas presentes que si recapacitas tendrás todo mi apoyo y yo te ayudare a ser un buen marques como lo fue William._**

 ** _Bueno querido sobrino te dejo y piensas en mis palabras que te exprese con mucho cariño._**

 ** _Un abrazo._**

 ** _Elory Andrew._ **

Albert termino de leer la carta y dio unos pasos por su cuarto, pensando en las palabras de su tía Elory. Ahora sí que tenía que pensar bien las cosas y tomar una decisión, una decisión que tenía dos opciones continuar con su vida como hasta hora o cambiarla a una vida que nunca imagino tener.

"Qué debo hacer", pensó en ese momento, cuando la puerta de su cuarto te abrió entrando su amigo Tom.

—Albert el patrón quiere verte –le dijo.

—Dile que voy enseguida.

Tom lo miro dándose cuenta que algo le pasaba a su amigo.

—¿Qué te pasa Albert?

—Tom leía la carta que me mando mi tía.

—¿Y qué vas hacer? –le pregunto Tom con interés.

—No lo sé…me siento muy confundido.

—Tranquilo amigo, piensa muy bien las cosas y cualquiera la decisión que tomes tendrás todo mi apoyo.

—Gracias Tom.

…

 ** _Escocia._**

Era el cumpleaños de Elroy, así que se hiso una celebración familiar, ya que ella prefirió algo sencillo porque todavía estaba de luto por la muerte de su hermano. En la velada estaban los hermanos Archie y Stear Colwerll que habían llegado de viaje.

—¿Tía Elroy nos vas a contar cuantos años cumples?–le pregunto Stear en tono de broma.

—No seas mal educado Stear, eso no se le pregunta a una dama –se quejó la anciana.

Todos los presentes que estaban sentados en el amplio comedor se echaron a reír.

—¿Por qué mejor no partimos el pastel? –sugirio Candy mirándolo en la mesa.

—Pero antes mi amor tenemos que dar un anuncio –la interrumpió Anthony tomándole una mano.

—¿Que anuncio? –pregunto Archie curioso.

—El anuncio es que Candy y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de tres meses.

Elisa que estaba junto a su padre en la mesa se sintió morir ya que en el fondo de su corazón tenía la esperanza que Anthony y Candy no se casaran.

—¡Oh que alegría saber que ya colocaron fecha para la boda! –exclamo Elroy emocionada –Ya estaba pensando que no se iban a casar. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

—Gracias tía Elory –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no hacemos un brinde?–sugirió Stear.

—Es una buena idea primo –dijo Anthony colocándose de pies con una copa en la mano –Quiero hacer un brinde por mi tía Elroy que cumpla muchos años más y por Candy la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón y con la que pronto me voy a casar.

Elisa no soporto más y bruscamente se paró de la mesa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Y a Elisa que le paso? –pregunto Elroy preocupada.

—No te preocupes Elroy debe ser que fue al baño –dijo Luis parándose de la mesa.

Anthony sin darle importancia a la reacción de Elisa continuo con el brindes. Muestras que Luis se fue a buscar a su hija encontrándola en el jardín de la mansión.

—¡Se puede saber por qué te saliste de la mesa de esa forma! –le reclamo.

—No te das cuenta papá que me duele ver a Anthony y Candy juntos y lo peor de todo que se van a casar –le contesto ella.

—Por favor Elisa siempre has sabido que ellos se van a casar, no entiendo por qué te sorprende tanto. Además tú también lo vas hacer con el barón.

—¡No papá jamás voy a casarme con ese hombre!

—Tendrás que hacerlo quieras o no –le dijo Luis tomándola con fuerza por el brazo.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto papá? ¿Quieres arruinar mi vida?

—Elisa con el barón tendrás todo lo que te mereces.

—Pero es un viejo que me da asco.

—¡Ya basta Elisa! –le grito Luis –¡Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla!

—Eres un egoísta que solo piensas en ti, por eso mamá te dejo.

—No me provoques Elisa que soy capaz de golpearte aquí mismo. Ahora regresemos con los demás.

—No pienso volver…

—Si lo aras –le ordeno tomándole el brazo con fuerza - No me vas a dejar mal con mi prima Elroy vuelve o te llevo a la fuerza.

—¡Déjame papa me estas lastimado!

—Déjela señor –le dijo una voz de un hombre.

Luis soltó a Elisa y miro a aquel individuo que tenía un aspecto muy sencillo.

—¿Y quién eres tú para darme ordenes? –le reclamo Luis.

—Soy Albert Morrison señor –contestó.

Elisa y Luis se miraron sorprendidos, dándose cuenta que era el hijo del marqués.

—Así que tú eres el hijo desconocido de mi primo William –le dijo Luis mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Eso dicen.

—Es un placer conocerte –le dijo Luis dándole la mano–Yo soy Luis Legan Andrey primo de tu padre y ella es mi hija Elisa.

—El placer es mío en conocerlos.

—¿No entiendo por qué estás aquí, sino querías tomar el lugar de tu padre? –le pregunto Elisa.

—Cambie de opinión.

—Entonces significa que usted…

—Si señorita Leagan he venido para tomar el lugar de mi padre como marqués.

Luis sintió una profunda rabia, pensando que sus planes se habían alterado, ya que pensaba que a solo a Anthony tendría que sacar del camino. Sin embargo ahora que el otro hijo de William había llegado las cosas se complicarían.

—Entonces entremos a la mansión para que conozcas al resto de la familia –le dijo Luis disimulando su rabia.

Los tres ingresaron al comedor de la mansión. Donde Albert se robó las miradas de todos, en especial de Candy que lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Elroy te tengo una sorpresa –le dijo Luis –Te presento a tu sobrino Albert Morrison.

La anciana bruscamente se paró del comedor y se acercó a Albert.

—Sobrino no te imaginas cuanto quería conocerte –le dijo tomándole el rostro con una de sus manos –Eres muy parecido a mi hermano William.

Anthony sintió que se le cabía el techo encima al ver a su hermano mayor que venía a robarle su lugar.

—¿Usted es mi tía Elroy?–le pregunto Albert.

—Si soy yo. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

—¡Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo! –exclamo Anthony.

Albert lo miro preguntándose quien podría ser.

—Anthony no le hables así a tu hermano –le dijo Elroy.

—Hermano –murmuro Albert sorprendido.

Anthony salió de la mesa y camino hasta Albert.

—Este bastardo no es mi hermano –le dijo mirándolo con despreció –Así que prepárate Albert porque en mi encontraste un enemigo.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis queridas chicas.**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo donde Albert tomo la decision de ser el sucesor de su padre. Ahora se viene lo mas dificil para el.**

 **Le agradesco enmormemente su gran poyo hacia mi fic y que lo esten colocando en sus favoritas.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo a :**

 **JENNY, Paulayjoaqui, Pecas, Tutypineapple, Fandcya, Nina, Stormaw, Chidamami, moyaa763, sayuri1707, glenda, Denis.**

 **Que Dios las bendiga siempre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Pasaron algunas semanas y Albert poco a poco se estaba preparando para ser el próximo marqués de Andrew, algo que ni en sus mejores sueños se podía haber imaginado. Su vida estaba dando un giro radical, en todos los aspectos. Ahora vivía en una hermosa mansión, rodeado de personas que no conocía y luciendo una fina ropa que nunca había usado en su vida. Todo era tan extraño que abecé sentía el impulso de escapar y regresar a su vida de campo, junto a su novia y amigo Tom, sin embargo sabía que no podía hacerlo, ya había tomado la decisión de tomar el lugar de su padre y así cumplir con la última voluntad de él.

Parado en la ventana de la biblioteca que por muchos años perteneció a su padre. Luciendo un elegante traje color azul oscuro y una corbata gris. Miraba con melancolía el parque que envolvía la mansión, pensando en su novia Dorothy a la que había dejado al cuidado de su amigo Tom, ya que ella se negó a acompañarlo.

"Dorothy mi amor cuanta falta me haces", pensó Albert dando un suspiro.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y entro Candy sin saber que Albert se encontraba ahí. El al sentir los pasos de ella volteo su cuerpo, encontrándose con la bella rubia que esa mañana lucía una hermosa blusa blanca y una falda amplia en color rosa.

—Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie en la biblioteca –se disculpó Candy al ver la presencia de Albert.

—No se preocupe señorita White.

—Yo venía a buscar un libro.

—Tómelo.

Candy camino hasta un alto mueble, donde habían muchos libros, pero el que ella buscaba estaba muy arriba que no lo podía alcanzar con su mano. Albert de inmediato se acercó a ella y le saco el libro entregándoselo en las manos.

Candy lo miro nerviosa, al tener tan cerca a ese hombre tan atractivo, desde que lo conoció lo había encontrado muy guapo, pero ahora que Albert lucia esas ropas tan elegantes se veía mucho más.

—Gracias –le dijo tímidamente.

—De nada señorita White.

—Bueno ya me retiro.

—¿Señorita White podemos hablar?

Ella lo miro atenta.

—Por supuesto.

—Yo quería pedirle disculpa por mi actitud cuando fue a buscarme a la granja. Me porte muy grosero con usted.

Ella sonrió.

—No se preocupe, eso está olvidado.

—Me alegra saber que no me guarda rencor.

—De ninguna manera. Qué bueno que recapacito y que ahora este aquí tomando el lugar que le corresponde.

—No es fácil para mí estar aquí –admitió Albert –Extraño mucho a mi vida en la granja.

—Lo entiendo, cuando yo me vine a vivir aquí también me paso lo mismo –dijo Candy recordando aquellos tiempos –Extrañaba mucho mi casa y a mis padres, me había quedado sola en el mundo. Pero el marqués me acogió cariñosamente, era un hombre muy bueno.

—Tía Elroy me ha dicho lo mismo, que lastima que no lo pude conocer.

—Así es la vida, pero lo importante que usted está aquí como él siempre lo quiso.

—Aunque mi hermano me odie por esa razón. Desde que llegue nunca me ha dirigido la palabra.

—Para Anthony esto no ha sido fácil, el soñaba con ser el heredero del título de marqués. Tiene que tenerle paciencia, poco a poco se ira a acostumbrando a su presencia.

—Tía Elroy me conto que ustedes se van a casar.

—Sí, muy pronto.

—Le deseo que sean muy felices.

—Gracias…

—A mí también me gustaría casarme.

—¿Tiene novia?–le pregunto Candy.

—Si se llama Dorothy y pienso mandarla a buscar a Londres, ya no puedo vivir lejos de ella.

—Me alegro por usted marqués.

—Señorita White no me diga así, llámeme Albert aun no me acostumbro que me digan marqués.

—De acuerdo, usted también me puede llamar Candy.

Una sirvienta entro a la biblioteca.

—Marqués lo busca el señor George Johnson.

—Hágalo pasar enseguida.

—Bueno yo me retiro –dijo Candy saliendo de la biblioteca.

George entro con una maleta en las manos.

—Buenos días marqués –lo saludo George dándole la mano.

—Buenos días señor Johnson –contestó Albert dirigiéndose al escritorio donde se sentó –Tome asiento.

—Gracias –dijo George sentándose –Primero que nada quiero decirle que ya están listos los documentos, donde ya cambie su apellido. Desde hoy día en adelante su nombre será William Albert Andrew el nuevo marqués de Andrew.

Albert mostro una leve sonrisa, ya que se sentía muy extraño con su nuevo nombre.

—No le gusto su nuevo nombre ¿verdad? –le pregunto George.

—Oh claro que sí, lo que pasa que me siento extraño llamarme así.

—Lo entiendo, pero tiene que acostumbrarse. Ahora su vida es otra y tiene una gran responsabilidad ser un buen marqués como lo fue su padre.

—¿Y usted cree que pueda llegar hacer un buen marqués? No olvide que tengo muchas falencias.

—Las tiene, pero yo estoy aquí para ayudar a superarla –le dijo George –Por favor confié en mí.

—Le prometo que lo are señor Johnson.

—Gracias –sonrió George -Hoy tendremos mucho trabajo. Le traje unos documentos de su padre donde sales los negocios que tiene en Escocia, Londres y Paris.

—Por favor léamelos usted lo hace mejor que yo.

George saco los papeles y los comenzó a leer explicándole a Albert detalladamente lo que decía los documentos.

…

 ** _Londres._**

En la granja Dorothy se sentía muy triste por la partida de Albert, al que pensaba que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

—Ya amiga no llores. Albert no te va a olvidar –le dijo Tom que estaba con ella en la cocina tomando una taza de café.

—Tengo miedo que se enamore de una de esa señorita de sociedad, después de todo ahora él es un marqués –dijo sollozando.

—Albert te ama y vendrá pronto por ti.

—¿Y tú crees que su familia acepten que se case con una sirvienta?

—Albert no permitirán que ellos te rechacen. Dorothy confía en él. Además fuiste tú la que no quiso irse con él.

—No lo encontré prudente que me fuera con él.

—Entonces tienes que estar tranquila y feliz que pronto serás la esposa de un marqués.

—¿Tú crees Tom?

—Si Dorothy…

—Gracias por darme ánimos –le dijo ella con una sonrisa –¿Quieres más café?

—Sí, te quedo delicioso.

Dorothy se paró de la mesa, pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte mareo que la obligo a volver a sentarse.

—¿Dorothy que te pasa?–le pregunto Tom preocupado.

—No se me siento un poco mareada.

—Te ves muy pálida, voy a buscar un médico para que venga a revisarte.

—Tom no es nada, debe ser que no he comido muy bien. Mejor acompáñame a mi cuarto para recostarme un rato.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que cuando puedas iras haber el medico del pueblo.

—Te prometo que lo are.

…

 ** _Escocia._**

Candy había salido con sus amiga Annie y Patty a la ciudad. Ella eran dos bella y simpáticas chicas, novias de Archie y Stear. Esa tarde recorrieron varias tiendas, comprando algunas telas para confeccionarse vestidos y accesorios femeninos. Las tres iban platicando alegremente.

—Estuvieron buenas las compras –comento Patty que llevaba una caja en sus manos.

—A mí me hacía falta comprarme muchas cosas que necesitaba–añadió Annie –Pero tu Candy solo te compraste unos guantes y un sombrero.

—Es que no necesitó nada más…-contesto Candy con tranquilidad.

—¿Y cómo va la confección de tu vestido de novia? –le pregunto Patty.

—Muy avanzado, estará a tiempo para la boda.

—Debe estar quedando muy bello, la señora Lewis es una de las mejores modistas de Escocia.

—Si esta precioso.

—¿La próxima vez que vayas donde la modista te podemos acompañar? –le pregunto Annie.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Es que a mí me encantan los vestidos de novia y como todavía faltara mucho para que me coloque uno.

—¿Por qué dices eso Annie?

—Por qué Archie todavía no se decide a casarse conmigo.

—Annie no eres solamente tu –le dijo Patty –Stear tampoco ha dado señales de boda. Sera que los hermanos no se quieren casar.

Candy río.

—Chicas no se desesperen ya Archie y Stear les pedirá que sean su esposa.

—Ojala porque o sino tendremos que buscarnos otros novios –dijo Annie con molestia –Tal vez el nuevo marqués podría ser uno de ello.

—Albert –exclamo Candy.

—Si está muy guapo amiga ¿no lo crees?

—Oh si es un hombre muy atractivo, pero tiene novia.

Annie y Patty se miraron sorprendidas.

—¡Tan pronto se encontró una novia en Escocia! –exclamo Patty.

—La novia no es de Escocia sino de Londres donde él vivía antes –le aclaro Candy.

—¿Entonces él también se va casar? –pregunto Annie.

—Si Annie.

—Todos se van a casar, hasta la antipática de Elisa Leagan se va casar con el barón de Carperter–comento Patty.

—Pobre de ella casarse con ese viejo –comentó Annie –Yo me moría si me caso con un viejo así.

En eso Elisa se le atravesó en plena calle.

—Candice White que sorpresa encontraste aquí con tus amiguitas –le dijo Elisa con una risa burlona.

—¿Qué quieres Elisa?

—Hablar contigo.

—Nosotras no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Te equivocas querida. Te tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

—¡Una propuesta! –repitió Candy.

—Si ¿cuánto quieres para dejar a Anthony y irte de Escocia para siempre?

Candy sonrió.

—Tú debes estar muy loca Elisa ¿por qué piensas que yo voy hacer algo así?

—Por qué tu no amas a Anthony y si te vas a casar con él es por su dinero.

—Eso no es verdad –dijo Candy con autoridad –Yo si amo a Anthony tanto como el me ama a mí.

—El solo esta encaprichado contigo.

—No. Eres tú la que esta encaprichada con él, pero Anthony solo me ama a mí, así que vete con tus propuestas a otra parte.

Elisa levanto una ceja con rabia.

—¡Nunca voy a dejar que seas feliz con Anthony!

—No me amenaces Elisa.

—Tú no me conoces Candy, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

—Me imagino, pero yo no te tengo miedo. Así que hagas lo que hagas igual me casare con Anthony –expreso Candy con seguridad –Annie, Patty vámonos de aquí yo no tengo nada más que hablar con esta señorita.

…

Anthony se encontraba en un bar bebiendo una botella de licor, cuando Neil llego en ese momento.

—Anthony que sorpresa encontrarte aquí –le dijo Neil sentándose en la mesa.

—Viene a tomar una copa –contesto un poco ebrio –Necesitaba beber para sacarme esta rabia que llevó por dentro.

—Por tu hermano ¿verdad?

—¡Ese bastardo no es mi hermano! Es un intruso que vino a quietarme lo que a mí me corresponde.

—Pero tu padre lo quiso así.

—Lo sé y no te imaginas la rabia que siento por el –expreso Anthony dolido –Pero está muerto y no puedo reclamarle nada. Tal vez sea mejor que me olvide de todo y me vaya lejos de aquí cuando me case con Candy.

—¿Y dejar que el bastardo sea el marqués de Andrew?

—¿Y qué puedo hacer para impedirlo?

—Hay una solución.

—¿Cuál?

—Matar a Albert Morrison.

Anthony lo miro sorprendido.

—¡Te has vuelto loco Neil! ¡Yo no soy un acecino!

—Pero tú no tienes por qué hacerlo. Podemos contra a alguien que lo haga.

—Yo no sería capaz de algo así.

—Bueno haya tú, pero al menos podrías pensarlo –le dijo Neil parándose de la mesa –Te dejo primo y si tomas una decisión búscame para ayudarte.

…

Neil llego a su residencia, donde de inmediato fue a la habitación de su padre para hablar con él.

—Papá te tengo algo que contarte–le dijo al entrar al cuarto.

Luis se encontraba sentado en un alto sillón leyendo un libro.

—¿Qué hijo? –le pregunto dejando el libro de lado.

—Me encontré con Anthony en el bar y le propuse que mate al heredero.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que no. Es un cobarde, pero al menos va quedar pensando lo que le sugerí.

—Eso sería perfecto que Anthony mate a su propio hermano –dijo Luis parándose del sillón –Mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Así es papá Albert Morrison estaría muerto y Anthony en la cárcel.

—Y yo tendría que ser el marqués de Andrew.

—Y después yo cuando tú no estés.

—Niel no me pienso morir todavía.

—Pero nadie es eterno papá y cuando tú mueras yo seré tu sucesor. Tendría todo lo que quiero, hasta Candy White caería a mis pies.

—¿Que estás diciendo Neil? –le pregunto Luis mirándolo extrañado.

—Que me gusta mucho Candy y muero por hacerla mía.

—Sera solo por diversión, porque jamás dejarías que tuvieras una relación formal con esa recogida, que no tiene nada que ofrecerte. Sus padres estaban en la ruina cuando murieron.

—Lo se papá…y no pienso casarme con ella, solo la tendría como amante.

—Esa mocosa no me gusta y también estado pensando en deshacerme de ella –comento Luis –Así que olvídate de ella.

—Pero papá…

—¡Ya te dije que te olvides de esa recogida! –le grito Luis –Ahora te dejo, tengo que ir a ver al barón para hablar del compromiso con Elisa.

—¿Entonces mi hermana se va comprometer con él?

—Si será dentro de dos días –contesto Luis saliendo de su habitación.

Neil dio unos pasos levantando una ceja.

—Lo siento papá, pero no me quedare con las ganas de hacer mí a Candy y lo are la noche de la fiesta del compromiso de Elisa –aseguro Neil con una mirada llena de maldad.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Yo aqui continuando con este fic que espero que les siga gustando.**

 **Como siempre tengo que agradecerles sus lindos reviews y tambien agradecerles a las chicas que han colocado mi fic en sus favoritas.**

 **Un especial saludo a :**

 **Tutypineapple, Vialsi, Stormaw, sayuri1707, mercedes, Pecas, Paulayjoaqui, Glenda, Brigge, JENNY, Nina, ELI DIAZ, Fandcya, candice ledezm, Guest, Mary Andrew, Denis.**

 **"Que tenga un bonito fin de semana junto a sus familias"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 6  
**

La noche de la fiesta de compromiso de Elisa y el barón había llegado. Ella se encontraba sentada en el tocador dándose los últimos retoques. Con una mirada fría y el corazón lleno de amargura, por ser obligada a comprometerse con un hombre que tenía más edad que su propio padre. Conteniendo las lágrimas se sus ojos se paró del tocador, luciendo un hermoso vestido color rojo oscuro. Se colocó unos guantes de seda negra y se acomodó el collar de zafiro que tenía en su delgado cuello.

—Elisa papá dice que ya nos vamos a la mansión de tu prometido–le anuncio Neil entrando a la habitación.

—Bajo enseguida –contesto ella parándose del tocador.

—Hermanita cambia esa cara, vas a espantar al barón.

—¡No te burles de mi Neil! Sabes perfectamente que no quiero comprometerme con ese hombre.

—Es lo mejor para ti Elisa ¿Acaso no te gustaría ser la baronesa de Carperter?

—No me interesa ser baronesa. Yo lo único que quiero es estar con Anthony –dijo Elisa dando un suspiro.

—Pero él está enamorado de Candy.

—¡Esa estúpida como la odio! –Expreso Elisa apretando los puños–Por su culpa Anthony no me ama y ahora tendré que casarme con un viejo que me da asco. Pero si Anthony no es para mí tampoco será para ella.

—Tal vez en eso te puedo ayudar –le dijo Neil levantando una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Elisa necesitó de tu ayuda.

—¿Para qué?

—Te voy a contar.

…

Albert había llegado a la mansión del barón de Carperter con su tía Elroy. Era su primera fiesta a la que asistía y se sentía muy extraño, en aquel mundo al cual no pertenecía.

—Bienvenidos a mi mansión –los saludo el barón con amabilidad.

—Gracias barón –contesto Elroy –Quiero presentarle a mi sobrino mayor William Albert Andrew.

—Así que tú eres el hijo de William.

—Sí señor –contesto Albert incómodo.

—¿Y cuándo será tu nombramiento como marqués?

—En dos meses más barón.

—Sera un gran acontecimientos para los habitantes de Escocia. Espero que seas tan buen marqués como lo fue tu padre.

—No se preocupe barón, mi sobrino se está preparando muy bien para serlo –contesto Elroy.

—¿Y Anthony? –pregunto el barón a no verlo.

—El vendrá más tarde con su prometida.

—Bueno…pero pasen al salón para que disfruten de la fiesta.

Albert que llevaba puesto un elegante frac negro. Ingreso con su tía Elroy al interior del salón, donde él se robó todas las miradas de la jovencitas asistente, que empezaron a murmurar sobre él. Albert no dejo de sentirse muy incómodo con aquella situación, pero trato de disimularlo mostrando una falsa sonrisa, después de todo tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

Minutos después llegaron Candy y Anthony. Ella muy hermosa llevando puesto un vestido color lavanda, acompañado de guantes blanco y un rebosó del mismo tono.

—Anthony hay esta tía Elroy y tu hermano –le dijo Candy al verlos sentados en un sofá.

—Ni se te ocurra ir hacia allá, no quiero estar cerca de él –le pidió Anthony con molestia.

—Entonces vamos a bailar. Me encanta esta música.

—De acuerdo mi amor.

Anthony saco a bailar a Candy. Cuando en ese momento llego Luis, junto a sus hijos Elisa y Neil. El barón de inmediato se acercó a recibir a su futura esposa.

—Señorita Leagan por fin está aquí –le dijo dándole un beso en la mano.

Ella lo miro con asco.

—Mi hija estaba impaciente por llegar –comento Luis mintiendo.

—Esta será una gran noche para los dos ¿Qué les parece si anunciamos el compromiso de una vez?

—Me parece perfecto barón –contesto Luis.

El barón hiso que detuvieran la música y llevo a Elisa al medio del salón para dar el anuncio.

—Damas y caballero es un agrados térnelos en mi mansión –comenzó el barón –Este es un día muy importante para mí, porque me comprometeré con la señorita Elisa Leagan, que ha aceptado en ser mi esposa.

Todos aplaudieron a la pareja, dándole sus buenos deseos.

Elisa se sentía morir, su destino ya estaba transado, sería la esposa de aquel hombre viejo y horroroso. Sus ojos en ese instante se desviaron hacia Anthony que estaba al lado de Candy. Conteniendo las lágrimas los miro fijamente, prometiéndose a sí misma que si ella nunca iba ser feliz ellos tampoco lo serian.

…

 _ **Londres.**_

Dorothy se encontraba lavando unos platos, cuando Tom llego apresurado a entregarle una carta que le había llegado.

—Dorothy mira lo que te llego –le dijo mostrándole la carta.

La joven la miro con sus ojos iluminados.

—Es de Albert ¿verdad? –pregunto.

—Si amiga.

—¡Oh que felicidad, él no se ha olvidado de mí!

—Claro que no ¿porque no la leemos?

—Hazlo tú, recuerda que yo no sé leer.

Tom rápidamente abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

 ** _Mi querida Dorothy._**

 ** _Mi amor no te imaginas como te extrañado. Mi vida aquí en Escocia están distinta a la que tenía en la granja, que todavía no me puedo acostumbrar. Sin embargo poco a poco he aprendido muchas cosas, que me permitirán ser un buen marqués como lo fue mi padre. Dentro de dos meses será mi nombramiento y quiero que estés conmigo ese día, porque te tengo una gran sorpresa. Yo no puedo viajar a buscarte porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero mandare por ti para que te aquedes aquí conmigo para siempre._**

 ** _Espero que mi amigo Tom se encuentre muy bien, a él también lo extraño mucho y me gustaría que viniera a visitarme._**

 ** _Bueno te dejo mi amor y piensa en mucho en mí, que yo a cada instante te tengo presente en mi corazón._**

 ** _Te ama._**

 ** _Albert._**

—Tom te das cuenta Albert quiere que este con él en Escocia –dijo Dorothy llorando de felicidad.

—Ves amiga que él no te iba a olvidar.

—¡Oh me siento tan feliz! Ahora más que nunca tengo que estar con él.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tom te puedo decir un secreto.

—Claro que si Dorothy ¿Cuéntame?

—Tom voy a tener un hijo de Albert –le confeso ella tocando su vientre con una de sus manos.

—¿En serio Dorothy?

—Sí. Recuerda que el otro día me sentí mal.

—Sí.

—Bueno fui a ver al médico del pueblo y me dijo que estoy embarazada.

—¡Vaya amiga felicidades! –la abrazo Tom –Albert se pondrá feliz con la noticia.

—Se la daré cuando este en Escocia.

—Creo que antes de lo esperado tendremos boda.

—Oh si Tom lo que más deseo es casarme con Albert –dijo Dorothy dando un suspiro –Vamos hacer muy felices.

—Por supuesto que lo serán amiga.

—Tom tienes que ayudarme a preparar mis cosas para cuando Albert me mande a buscar.

—Si amiga yo te ayudare en todo –le dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

…

 _ **Escocia.**_

La fiesta del compromiso del barón con Elisa estaba en todo su esplendor. Stear y Archie habían llegado con sus novias Annie y Patty a la fiesta, formando un entretenido grupo junto a Candy y Anthony. Albert seguía al lado de su tía Elroy, que le estaba presentando muchas personas influyentes de Escocia. Por otro lado Elisa estaba junto a su prometido el barón, que estaba platicando en un grupo de caballeros, algo que la tenía muy aburrida. En eso se le acercó Neil sacándola del lado del barón.

—Elisa ahora es el momento –le dijo en el odio.

—Está bien, yo voy a buscar a Candy.

—Yo estaré escondido al fondo del jardín como acordamos.

—De acuerdo.

Elisa camino hasta donde estaba Candy con Anthony, los hermanos Colwer y sus novias.

—¿Candy podemos hablar un momento? –le dijo.

—Mi prometida no tiene nada que hablar contigo –se apresuró a contestarle Anthony.

—No quiero pelear con ella, solo platicar.

—No vayas Candy algo pretende esta –le advirtió Archie que no le tenía confianza a Elisa.

—No pretendo nada Archie, solo hablar con Candy ¿O me tienes miedo querida?

—Yo no te tengo miedo –le contesto Candy.

—Entonces vamos al jardín.

—Está bien.

—Yo voy contigo –le dijo Anthony.

—No es necesario, voy a estar bien.

Candy y Elisa salieron al jardín, pero Elisa la llevo a un lugar más apartado.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Elisa?–le pregunto Candy deteniendo el paso.

Elisa le sonrió.

—Yo no tengo nada que decirte, es mi hermano el que desea hablar contigo –le contesto.

La rubia volteo su cuerpo, viendo la presencia de Neil, que salía detrás de un árbol.

—Hola preciosa –la saludo.

—¿Qué quieres Neil? –le pregunto Candy.

—Conversar contigo un rato.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Pero yo si –le dijo Neil tapándole la boca a Candy y llevándosela a otro lugar.

—¡Después de esta noche no creo que Anthony se quiera casar contigo estúpida! –le grito Elisa riéndose a carcajadas.

Neil llevo a Candy a unos matorrales, donde la tiro en el pasto.

—Ahora vas hacer solo mía –le dijo tirándosele encima y tratando de besarla a la fuerza.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –le grito Candy tratando de zafarse de él.

—No te resistas, la pasaras muy bien.

—¡Me das asco Neil! –volvió a gritar Candy con desesperación.

Cuando Albert que había salido a tomar un poco de aire al jardín, escucho los gritos y comenzó a buscar de donde venía. Encontrándose con la escena entre Neil y Candy.

—¡Suéltala desgraciado! –le grito Albert tomándolo por la espalda y golpeándolo.

Neil cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se paró para golpear a Albert.

—¡Como te atreves a golpearme bastardo! –le grito Neil tirándose le encima, pero Albert nuevamente lo golpeo.

—Eres un poco hombre querías abusar de Candy –le reclamo Albert –Pero esto lo pagaras muy caro.

Neil asustado salió corriendo del jardín.

Candy con los nervios de punta se acercó a Albert donde impulsivamente lo abrazo.

—Gracias pensé que Niel me iba…-dijo llorando.

—Tranquila Candy, no permitiré que ese imbécil le vuelva hacer daño.

Albert la apretó más a él y Candy cerros sus ojos sintiéndose muy bien en los fuertes brazos de Albert, provocándole un rico temblor por todo su cuerpo.

Anthony que tuvo un presentimiento salió a buscar a la rubia, encontrándose con la escena de su prometida abrazada con su hermano.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? –les pregunto mirándolos con desconfianza.

Albert y Candy bruscamente se apartaron.

—¡Anthony! –lo nombro la rubia como asustada.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces con este señor? ¿Que no estabas con Elisa?

Candy miro a Anthony pensado si debería contarle la verdad de lo que había pasado. Pero tomo la decisión de no hacerlo o podría ocurrir una desgracia entre él y Neil.

—Elisa solo me dijo tonterías y se marchó. En eso me encontré a Albert y nos pusimos a conversar.

Albert la miro dándose cuenta que estaba mintiendo, sintió el impulsó de desmentirla, pero se contuvo y prefirió la respetar su decisión.

—¡Abrazados! –exclamo Anthony.

—Lo que pasa que ella me estaba contando sobre sus padres y se emocionó por eso la abrace –contesto Albert mintiendo también.

—Si fue eso –lo poyo Candy - Anthony tu sabes lo mucho que extraño a mis padres y cada vez que me acuerdo de ellos me pongo a llorar.

—Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo con este señor o que pretendes Albert Morrison quitarme a mi prometida también –le dijo Anthony con una mirada desafiante.

—Por favor Anthony no digas tontería –le reclamo Albert –Yo jamás aria algo así.

—Más te vale porque eso sí que no te lo permitiría.

—Ya Anthony mejor volvamos a la fiesta –le pidió Candy para que no hubiera un problema entre los hermanos.

—Si vamos –le contesto Anthony tomándola de la mano.

Candy se despidió de Albert mostrándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por ella. El se la correspondió.

…

Al día siguiente Neil se levantó a desayunar con un ojo morado y el labio roto.

—¿Neil se puede saber que te paso?–le pregunto Luis mirándole la cara.

—Nada papá–respondió Neil tomando unos panecillo para desayunar.

—Como que nada, si estas todo golpeado ¿Con quién te peleaste?

—Lo que pasa que anoche quise hacer mía a Candy, pero el bastardo me lo impidió golpeándome –contesto Neil –El imbécil se la dio de héroe con su futura cuñada.

—¡Te dije que no te acercaras a esa recogida! –le grito Luis golpeando la mesa –¡Ahora te has metido en un gran problemas! No quiero ni pensar que puede hacer el marqués en tu contra.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a ese imbécil. Es el que se tiene que cuidar de mí.

—No vayas a cometer una locura, ya sabes que es Anthony el que tiene que sacar del camino a su hermano.

—Lo se papá…Sin embargo eso no será fácil de conseguirlo. Anthony es un cobarde que no se atreverá a matar a su hermano, aunque le haya quitado el título de marqués.

Luis se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de Neil que tenía toda la razón, pero en ese momento una gran idea se le vino a la cabeza.

—Hijo se me acaba de ocurrir algo que nos puede servir que Anthony si tome la decisión de matar a su hermano.

—¿Que papá?

—Que Anthony piense que entre Candy y su hermano hay un romance secreto.

—¿Pero cómo vas hacer eso?

—No lo sé…pero es una gran idea. Anthony ama mucho a Candy y si supiera que ella lo engaña con su hermano enloquecería de dolor y cometería una gran locura…

—Matar a su propio hermano…-termino la frase Neil.

—Así es hijo.

—Entonces tenemos que hacer que Anthony crea que entre Candy y Albert hay un romance.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Queria agradecerles la buena acogida que le han dado a mi nuevo fic. Muchas gracias por darle el tiempo de leerlo y comentarlo a cada capitulo. Eso es muy valioso para mi.**

 **Un afectuso saludos para :**

 **ELI DIAZ, Pecas, Stormaw, Tutypineapple, Mercedes, Paulayjoaqui, Locadeamor, Chidamami, Vialsi, JENNY, Glenda, candice Ledezma, Nina, Denis.**

 **Besitos para todas. Nos vemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca revisando unos documentos cuando sus primos Archie y Stear llegaron interrumpirlo.

—¿Primo podemos hablar?–le pregunto Stear desde el lumbral de la puerta.

—Claro, pasen muchachos –respondió Albert.

Ambos hermanos ingresaron al interior de la biblioteca y se sentaron frente del amplio escritorio donde se encontraba Albert.

—¿Espero que no te estemos molestando? –le pregunto Archie.

—No para nada ¿Tienen algo que decirme?

—Bueno…si nosotros queríamos decirte que no tenemos nada en tu contra –contesto Stear –Yo sé que Anthony no se lleva bien contigo, pero nosotros te encontramos una buena persona y que serás un buen marqués como lo fue tío William.

—Gracias por tus palabras Stear. Para mí esto no ha sido nada de fácil, sobre todo por mi hermano Anthony que me odia.

—No le hagas caso a Anthony, él no es mala persona solo que está confundido. Pero yo sé que poco a poco te va aceptar –dijo Archie.

—Eso espero. No pretendo llevarme mal con él toda la vida.

—Nosotros trataremos de convencerlo para que te acepte.

—Gracias muchachos.

—¿Y es verdad que antes vivías en una granja?–le pregunto Stear.

—¡Hermano no seas imprudente! –lo regaño Archie.

—No se preocupen no tengo problemas de háblales de mi otra vida. Y si vivía en una granja, donde tenía que trabajar mucho, pero me encantaba esa vida rodeado de animales y de buenos amigos y sobre todo de mi novia Dorothy.

—¿Tienes novia? –pregunto Archie.

—Si es una mujer maravillosa con la que pronto me voy a casar.

—¿Y cuando la conoceremos?

—Muy pronto Archie. Le mande una carta diciendo que la voy a mandar a buscar para que venga aquí a vivir conmigo.

—Eso significa que tendremos dos bodas seguida la tuya con tu novia Dorothy y la de Candy y Anthony –comento Stear.

—Así es Stear.

—¿Y cuéntenme ustedes cuando se casan? –les pregunto Albert.

Archie y Stear se miraron.

—No, nosotros no nos casamos todavía –respondió Stear.

—Estamos muy jóvenes para eso –añadió Archie.

Candy entro en ese momento a la biblioteca.

—Albert pensé que estaba solo –dijo al ver la presencia de Archie y Stear.

—No te preocupes Candy nosotros ya nos vamos –dijo Stear parándose de la silla.

Archie hiso lo mismo.

—Nos gustó mucho platicar contigo Albert –le dijo Archie.

—A mí también muchachos –contesto él con una sonrisa.

Los hermanos salieron de la biblioteca.

—¿Candy deseas hablar conmigo? –le pregunto Albert.

—Si –respondió ella sentándose frente al escritorio.

—¿Es por lo que paso anoche?

—Si Albert. No quiero que le comentes a nadie lo que paso.

—¿Pero porque Candy? Fue muy grave lo que te hiso Neil, es más deberías de denunciarlo y decirle la verdad a Anthony.

—Neil lo negaría todo, lo conozco muy bien.

—Pero yo estoy de testigo.

—No. Tú no tienes que estar involucrado en ese tipo de asuntos. No olvides que eres el marqués de Andrew –le recordó Candy –Es mejor dejar las cosas así.

—No Candy. Neil tiene que pagar lo que te hiso. Había pensado ir a su mansión para hablar con su padre.

—No sacaras nada, Luis Leagan es igual a su hijo o peor. Por favor Albert no diga nada o puede ocurrir una desgracia. No quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar si Anthony se entera.

Albert dio un suspiro.

—Está bien Candy, pero si vuelve a pasar tendré que tomar medidas.

—De acuerdo Albert –dijo Candy mirándolo con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta que Albert aparte de ser un hombre guapo, era una gran persona. Que afortunada iba ser Dorothy en ser su esposa.

...

Anthony bajo al salón encontrando a sus primos Archie y Stear.

—¿Muchachos han visto a Candy? –les pregunto.

—Ella esta con el marqués en la biblioteca –respondió Archie.

—¿Y qué está haciendo con él?

—No lo sabemos…

En eso llego Candy.

—Hola mi amor –lo saludo a Anthony dándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Candy se pude saber que estabas haciendo con el marqués?

—Conversando.

—¿De qué…?

—De…nada importante –mintió Candy –¿Acaso no puedo hablar con él?

—Últimamente hablas mucho con él.

—Si…Albert me parece una buena persona.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

—Parece que a ti se te olvida que el vino a quitarme lo que es mío.

—Anthony por favor Albert no te quito nada. El solo está cumpliendo con la voluntad de tu padre.

—Candy tiene razón –la apoyo Stear –Anthony tienes que dale una oportunidad a tu hermano y dejarlo de ver como si fuera tu enemigo.

—Él quiere llevarse bien contigo –añadió Archie.

—Y a ustedes que les pasa también están en mi contra –le reclamo Anthony a sus primos.

—No es eso Anthony, solo queremos que te lleves bien con tu hermano –contesto Stear.

—¡Eso nunca pasara! –expreso Anthony con rabia -Y a ti Candy no quiero verte más que hables con él.

—Lo siento Anthony, pero no podrás impedirme eso.

—Eres mi prometida y me debes obediencia.

—Soy tu prometida, pero no eres mi dueño y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera –le aclaro Candy marchándose del salón.

—¡Candy vuelve aquí! ¡No hemos terminado! –le grito Anthony enfurecido, pero ella no regresó.

—Hay primo estas actuando muy mal con Candy –le dijo Stear –Si sigues así la vas a terminar perdiendo.

—Te equivocas Candy nunca me va a dejar –dijo Anthony con seguridad.

…

Los días pasaban y Dorothy había emprendido su viaje hacia Escocia, con el cochero que Albert había mandado por ella. Él se sentía muy feliz de que pronto estaría con la mujer que amaba y con la que formaría una bella familia.

Esa tarde la paso con su tía Elroy, tomando él te en el salón. Mientras le platicaba de Dorothy con una gran emoción en su corazón.

—Albert voy hacer sincera contigo. A mí me hubiera gustado que te hubieras casado con una joven escocesa y de nuestro nivel social, pero veo que tu amor por esa muchacha es muy grande que solo con ella quieres estar –le dijo Elroy revolviendo su taza de té.

—Así es tía, solo con Dorothy me quiero casar. Yo sé que ella es una joven humilde, con muchas falencia, pero como yo ella aprenderá a ser una buena marquesa.

—Yo la ayudare a que sea toda una dama de sociedad, digna de que sea tu esposa.

—Gracias tía Elroy, aunque no quiero que me la cambies tanto. Me gusta a Dorothy como es, con su sencillez y dulzura.

—Te entiendo sobrino. Has hablado tanto de ella que ya quiero conocerla.

—Muy pronto tía. En un par de días estará aquí con nosotros y en la fiesta de mi nombramiento anunciaré que me voy a casar con ella.

En eso llego Luis al salón, alcanzando a escuchar que Albert se iba a casar quedando asombrado con la noticia.

—¿Albert con quien te vas a casar? –le preguntó.

—Con una novia que tiene en Londres –respondió Elroy.

—Así es se llama Dorothy y es la mujer con la que deseo formar una familia –añadió Albert con orgullo–Ella viene viajando hacia Escocia.

—Vaya felicidades –dijo Luis pensando que los planes que tenia de inventar que Albert y Candy tenían un romance se iban a arruinar.

—Luis toma asiento para que platiques con nosotros –le ofreció Elroy –¿Quieres tomar una taza de té?

—Oh yo veía a saludarlos solamente, así que me voy enseguida. Recordé que tengo algo que hacer –dijo Luis marchándose de la mansión Andrey.

...

Luis rápidamente llego a su casa, donde se encerró con su hijo en su habitación.

—Neil el heredero tiene novia y se va casar con ella –le conto Luis dando unos pasos por su cuarto.

—Eso significa que no podremos hacerle creer a Anthony que hay un romance entre su hermano y Candy.

—¡Así es hijo todo nuestros planes se fueron al carajo! –exclamo Luis con rabia.

—¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? –pregunto Neil.

—Hay una solución.

—¿Cual papá?

—Sacar del camino a la novia del heredero.

—¿Como si ni siquiera la conocemos?

—Pero ella llegara pronto a Escocia y cuando eso pase le aremos creer que su novio se va casar con otra mujer.

—Claro y ella con el corazón roto se marchara de regreso a Londres –dijo Neil sonriendo. -Pero para eso tenemos que hablar con ella primero antes de que vea a Albert.

—No te preocupes Neil ya pensaremos en eso.

…

 _ **Días después…**_

Dorothy llego a Escocia muy emocionada de volver a ver a Albert y decirle que iba a tener un hijo de él. El cochero de inmediato la llevo a la mansión Andrey donde la dejo en las puertas. Ella de inmediato bajo con su maleta en la mano. Observando la bella mansión quedando impresionada con lo grande y hermosa que era. Dio unos pasos hacia la entrada de la mansión cuando sorpresivamente llego Neil, ya que había estado vigilando cuando ella llegara.

Dorothy lo miro preguntándose quien podría ser.

—Buenas tarde –lo saludo.

—Buenas tarde señorita –le contesto Neil –Usted es Dorothy ¿verdad?

—Sí ¿y usted quién es?

—Soy primo del marqués de Andrew.

—De Albert.

—Sí.

—¿Y el dónde está? ¿Quiero verlo?

—Él me pidió que hablara con usted y le pasara esto.

Neil saco de su chaqueta una bolsa con monedas y se la pasó a ella.

—¿Y para qué es este dinero? –le pregunto Dorothy tomando la bolsita.

—Para que regrese a Londres.

—Pero porque quiere que regrese a Londres, si el me mando a buscar para que viviera aquí con él –dijo ella confundida.

—Es que cambio de planes. Mi primo se comprometió con otra mujer.

Dorothy negó con la cabeza.

—¡Eso no puede ser! –exclamo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –¡Albert no me aria algo así!

—Lo hiso porque ahora él es un marqués y tiene que casarse con una señorita que pertenezca a la nobleza escocesa. Así que es mejor que se regrese a Londres.

—No me iré antes de hablar con él.

—Lo siento, pero él no puede recibirla porque ahora está con su prometida en la mansión.

Dorothy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas soltó la bolsa de moneda y salió corriendo con su maleta completamente descontrolada. Cuando en ese momento se atravesó un carruaje que la atropelló.

Neil se quedó paralizado, viendo el cuerpo de Dorothy botado en el suelo como si estuviera muerta. Rápidamente tomó la bolsa de monedas y huyo del lugar.

…

Niel llego a su casa, donde muy nervioso se preparó una copa de wiski para calmarse un poco. En eso llego Luis encontrándolo en el salón.

—¿Cuéntame hijo pudiste hablar con la novia del heredero? –le pregunto acercándose a él.

—Sí, pero ocurrió algo que no estaba en los planes –respondió Neil tomando la copa con las manos templando.

—¿Que paso?

—A la muchacha la atropelló un carruaje y al parecer está muerta.

—Mejor así nos libramos de ella para siempre –dijo Luis con una sonrisa.

—Papá estoy asustado. Imagínate si el marqués se llega a enterar que yo estuve con su novia antes de morir y le dije todas esas mentira es capaz de matarme.

—¿Alguien te vio afuera de la mansión de los Andrew?

—No…

—Entonces quédate tranquilo –le dijo Luis tomándole el hombro a su hijo –Nadie sabrá lo que realmente pasó, ese será nuestro secreto.

Elisa llego en ese momento al salón y se quedó intrigada con la conversación que tenía su padre y hermano.

"Que secreto será el que tienen estos dos", pensó Elisa levantando una ceja.

…

Albert se encontraba en su habitación, muy feliz ya que de un momento a otro llegaría la mujer con la que pensaba compartí el resto de su vida. Se colocó un elegante traje color azul y bajo al salón donde se encontraba Elroy enseñándole a Candy a bordar.

—Lo has hecho muy bien –le dijo mirando una almudada que la rubia estaba bordando.

—Gracias tía. Aunque no creo que borde tan bien como usted.

—Claro que podrás hacerlo, con mucha práctica.

Albert llego al salón.

—¿Tía no ha llegado mi novia? –pregunto impaciente.

—No sobrino, pero tranquilízate debe estar por llegar –le dijo Elroy.

Una sirvienta entro al salón apresurada.

—Señora Elroy –le dijo la joven.

—¿Que pasa muchacha?–le pregunto la anciana.

—Ocurrió un accidente en la calle.

—¡Un accidente!–repitió Albert.

—Si un carruaje atropelló a una joven,

—¡Dios mío! ¿Y quién será? –se preguntó Elroy.

Albert sitio un fuerte presentimiento y salió corriendo a la calle, cuando se encontró con el cuerpo de su novia en el suelo al lado de un grupo de personas.

—¡No Dorothy! –le grito tomándola en sus brazo –¡Mi amor reacciona!

—Yo no quise atropellarla señor –se excusó el cochero –Ella se me atravesó

—No se preocupe, ella va estar bien.

—No señor la señorita está muerta.

—¡No, ella no puede morir, no puede! –grito Albert llorando amargamente.

Candy llego en ese momento, dándose cuenta que la joven atropellada era la novia de Albert.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Yo aqui con otro capitulo de este fic un poco corto ya que ando con el tiempo justo, pero como ustedes se lo merecen quise subirlo para que sigan viendo como se va desarrollando la historia.**

 **Les mando un cariñoso saludo a todas la chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior.**

 **Locadeamor, Brigge, Pecas, ELI DIAZ, Tutypineapple, Stormaw, Glenda, Mercedes, Fandcya, paulayjoaqui, Guest, Denis.**

 **Besitos para todas, nos vemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 8**

La mañana estaba muy fría cuando Dorothy fue sepultada en el mausoleo de los Andrew. Albert estaba destrozado, sentía como si una parte de el también se había muerto con ella. Después del funeral se encerró en su habitación, donde no salió en todo el día. Mientras que los demás se quedando en el salón costernados con lo que había pasado.

—Pobre de mi sobrino está sufriendo mucho –dijo Elroy con tristeza.

—Fue terrible lo que le paso a su novia, apenas llega a Escocia se muere –comento Archie.

—Y tanta ilusión que tenía con casarse con ella –añadió Stear –Le va costar mucho recuperarse de este golpe. Anthony tu como su hermano podría hablar con él para darle tu apoyo.

—Siento mucho lo que paso con su novia, pero yo no hablare con el –contestó Anthony.

—Por qué eres tan duro Anthony, él es tu hermano –lo regaño Elroy –Ahora más que nunca deberían solucionar sus diferencias y comenzar a tener una relación de hermanos. Deja el orgullo de lado y de una vez por toda acepta a Albert.

Anthony se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de su tía Elroy.

Candy había salido con sus amigas a tomar un poco de aire al jardín.

—¿Candy y ahora donde está el maques?–le pregunto Annie.

—En su habitación, no ha querido salir de ahí –respondió Candy –No te imaginas lo que está sufriendo, en el funeral lloro de una manera que me partió el corazón.

—Y no es para menos, debe ser muy doloroso perder a la persona que uno ama.

—Claro que lo es Annie. Es muy doloroso perder a los seres querido–dijo Candy recordando las muerte de sus padres.

—¿Y Anthony hablado con él?–pregunto Patty.

—No, apenas le dio el pésame en el funeral. Abecés pienso que Anthony no tiene corazón –expreso Candy con rabia hacia su prometido.

—Ahora con esto su boda se va a retrasar ¿verdad? –le pregunto Annie.

—Por supuesto Annie –contestó Candy –Nadie está para fiesta con lo que paso.

En eso llego un carruaje a la mansión donde bajo el doctor de la familia Andrew.

Candy y sus amigas se acercaron a él.

—Buenas tarde doctor Mártir–lo saludo Candy.

—Buenos días señorita White –contesto el sacándose el sombrero.

—¿Vine a visitar a tía Elory?

—No. Vengo porque necesitó hablar con el maques.

—Lo siento, pero él no está en condiciones de recibirlo.

—Entiendo, pero al menos puedo hablar con la señora Elroy–le pregunto el doctor Martin

—Claro, acompañe para que hable con ella.

Elroy con el doctor Martin se encerraron en la biblioteca, donde platicaron un rato y después el medico se marcho. Candy entro a la biblioteca donde se encontró con la anciana llorando, sentada en un largo sofá.

—¿Tía Elory por que llora? –le pregunto Candy sentándose a su lado.

—Candy es terrible lo que el doctor Martir me vino a decir.

—No comprendo tía Elroy.

—Candy la novia de Albert estaba esperando un hijo, lo descubrió cuando le hicieron la atocia.

—¡Oh no puedo creerlo! –exclamo Candy quedando helada con la noticia –Va ser aún más doloroso para Albert enterarse que su novia murió esperando un hijo de él.

—Yo no tengo valor para decirlo.

—Pero tiene que saberlo tía Elory ¿Quiere que lo haga yo?

—Tu Candice.

—Si yo le diré a Albert sobre lo de su hijo –dijo Candy tomando valentía para aquella situación.

…

Al día siguente Candy apenas se levantó se fue a la habitación de Albert. Que estaba parado en la ventana del cuarto, con el rostro pálido y los ojos ojeroso y rojos de tanto llorar. Vestido con la ropa del día anterior se había pasado toda la noche mirando por la ventana y recordando todos los bellos momentos que vivió con su amada Doroty. Momentos que jamás volvería…

—Pasen –contesto al sentir el sonido de la puerta.

Candy entro al cuarto encontrándose con la figura de Albert parado en la ventana.

—¿Cómo te sientes Albert?–le pregunto.

El volteo su cuerpo hacia ella.

—Muy mal. Me siento tan culpable por lo que paso.

—Pero tú no tienes la culpa del accidente de tu novia.

—Claro que la tengo Candy –expreso Albert con rabia –Porque yo debí en ir a buscar a Dorothy a Londres, nunca debí dejar que viajara sola.

Candy dio un suspiro y dio unos pasos hacia él.

—Albert yo venía a decirte algo muy delicado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Albert anoche vino el doctor de la familia y le dijo a tía Elory que tu novia Dorothy estaba embarazada cuando murió.

Albert se había quedado paralizado, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. No solo había perdido a la mujer que amaba sino también a su hijo. Ese hijo que siempre soñó tener con Dorothy y ahora los dos se había marchado para siempre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus mejilla y un fuerte grito de dolor salió de su boca, tratando de desahogar esa tristeza que le estaba rompiendo el alma.

Candy con sus ojos lleno de lágrimas se acercó a él y lo brazo con fuerza, para tratar de calamar un poco su dolor.

—Lo siento mucho Albert, no había querido haberte dado este otro dolor, pero tenías que saberlo.

—¿Por qué Dorothy tuvo que morir y mi hijo? ¿Porque la vida me hace eso? –dijo llorando amargamente.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo –le dijo Candy sobándole la espalda.

Anthony que durante la noche había pensado en las palabras de su tía Elory, de que una vez por toda comenzar a tener una buena relación con su hermano fue a verlo al cuarto, pero cuando llego se encontró con la escena de que Albert y Candy estaba abrazados. Apretó los puños de sus manos y se marchó sintiendo unos profundos celos, ya que no era la primera vez que encontraba a su prometida abrazada con su hermano.

...

Los Leagan se encontraban desayunado en el jardín de su residencia. Luis estaba mirando el periódico, donde salía la noticia de la muerte de la novia del maques.

—¿Que dice el periódico papa? –le pregunto Neil que seguía nervioso por lo que había ocurrido y tenía miedo en verse en involucrado en la muerte de Dorothy.

—Tranquiló hijo, solo dice que la muerte de la muchacha fue un accidente.

—Qué bueno, porque no quiero ni pensara que pasaría…

—Ya cálmate, nadie sabrá la verdad de lo que paso.

—¿De qué están hablando? –les pregunto Elisa que llego en ese momento al jardín para desayunar.

Luis y Neil se miraron nerviosos.

—De nada importante Elisa –le contesto Luis dejando el periódico de lado.

Ella se sentó a la mesa mirándolo a los dos con desconfianza.

—No me mienta en algo están metidos. El otro días los escuche platicando de un secreto ¿Que secreto es ese? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con la muerte de la novia del marques?

—¡Por favor Elisa no digas tonterías! –la regaño Luis –Por qué nosotros tendríamos que estar involucrados en la muerte de esa joven ¿Acaso no sabes que fue un accidente lo que le paso?

—Claro que lo se…pero desde que ella murió ustedes andas muy raros –contesto Elisa colocando la servilleta encima de su vestido.

—Hermanita deja de pensar tonterías y preocúpate de los preparativos de tu boda –le dijo Neil disimulado su nerviosismo –¿No olvides que te casas el próximo mes?

—Por supuesto que sé que tengo que casarme con ese viejo –expreso Elisa con rabia y pensando que nunca iba poder ser feliz con el baron.

…

 **Un mes después…**

El día de la boda de Elisa había llegado todos estaban preparados para asistir, menos Albert que no tenía ánimos para fiesta. El prefirió quedarse en la mansión trabajado y así mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar tanto en lo que le había pasado a Dorothy y a su hijo. Los demás se fueron a la iglesia donde Elisa y el barón se casarían.

Elisa llego a la iglesia en un lujoso carruaje con su padre, luciendo un elegante vestido de novia que la hacía verse muy hermosa. Caminó del brazo de su padre hasta el altar, donde el barón la estaba esperando, ansioso por convertirla en su esposa . Él le ofreció su mano, pero ella por un momento sintiendo el impuso de salir corriendo de aquella pesadilla de la cual estaba viviendo.

—Elisa tomarle la mano al barón –le ordenó Luis con autoridad.

Ella lo miro nerviosa sintiendo la presión de su padre. Sin tener el valor de despertar de aquella pesadilla tomo la mano del barón, para dar pie a la ceremonia religiosa. Que termino siendo toda una tortura para ella. Ya casada con el barón ambos se fueron a la mansión Legan, donde se realizaría una gran fiesta para celebrar.

Candy estaba con la tía Elory y sus amiga Annie y Patty disfrutando de la fiesta, mientras que Anthony estaba platicando con sus primos y unos amigos.

Elisa se dio cuenta que Anthony no estaba con Candy disimuladamente se acercó a él y lo saco del grupo.

—¿Elisa que quieres?–le pregunto Anthony.

—Conversar contigo –le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Elisa no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya tu eres una mujer casada. No quiero tener problemas con tu esposo.

—Él no sabe nada sobre mi amor por ti.

—¡Cállate alguien te puede escuchar!

—A mí no me importa, porque te amo Anthony y si me case con el barón fue porque mi padre me obligo.

—Elisa entiende que yo solo amo a Candy.

—A esa estúpida que no te ama. Algún día te darás cuenta de eso.

—Ya Elisa déjame en paz y vete con tu esposo que te está mirando –le dijo Anthony como el barón miraba hacia ellos.

Por otro lado Neil no dejaba de observa a Candy, viendo lo hermosa que se veía con el vestido color azul que llevaba puesto, provocándole una inmensas ganas de besarla. En eso se le acerco Luis con una copa de champaña en las manos.

—¡Neil deja de mirar a la recogida de Candice! –le reclamo.

—Es que no puedo evitar que me guste…-contesto Neil.

—Olvídate de esa mocosa o quieres arruinar nuestro plan.

—Claro que no papa.

—He estado pensando en cómo Anthony tiene que creer que entre su prometida y hermano hay algo.

—¿Cuéntame papa?

—Mañana quiero que invites a Anthony a dar un paseo a caballo por los alrededores de la mansión Andrew. Yo me encargare de hacerle llegar una nota al marques que diga que Candy desea verlo cerca del lago y lo mismo a Candy de parte de él. Entonces tú tendrás que ir con Anthony aquel lugar y que vea a su hermano junto con Candice.

Neil sonrió.

—Eres fantástico papa, es un plan perfecto.

—Con eso será suficiente para que Anthony piense que entre su hermano y prometida hay un romance –dijo Luis con una sonrisa malévola.

…

La fiesta termino y el barón llevo a Elisa a su mansión, donde pasarían su noche de boda. La condujo a una elegante recamara decorada con muchas flores y velas.

—¿Espero que te guste la habitación? –le pregunto el barón sacándose la chaqueta que tiro en cima de la cama.

Elisa lo miro sintiendo sus piernas templando y el estómago revuelto.

—Está muy bonita –contesto temblorosa.

El barón camino hasta ella y bruscamente la tomo por la cintura donde le comenzó a besar el cuello.

—No te imaginas cuanto soñé con este de día, de hacerte completamente mía –le susurraba.

Elisa cerraba los ojos del asco que estaba sintiendo, pensando que no iba soportar que el barón la hiciera suya. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía lo empujo mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Suélteme!–le grito como loca.

El la miro asustado.

—¿Que pasa querida…?

—No dejare que me toque –le grito Elisa.

—No tengas miedos, no te are daño.

—¡Le dije que no, no se da cuenta que usted me da saco!

El barón se enfureció con las palabras de Elisa.

—¡Pero soy tu esposo y tiene que cumplirme con tus deberes de esposa! ¿O prefieres que te devuelva a tu padre?

Elisa bajo la cabeza pensando que si eso ocurría su padre la mataria y aunque ella tenia un caracter fuerte a su padre si le tenia mucho miedo.

—Está bien –dijo Elisa resignada a su realidad.

El barón la llevo hasta la cama, donde comenzó a besarla para hacerla en su mujer. Elisa estaba inmóvil mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejillas. En ese momento se puso a pensar en Anthony sintiendo un gran odio por él, ya que por su culpa ahora estaba siendo de un hombre que no amaba.

…

Al otro día como Luis y Neil había acordado, este fue a la mansión Andrew y envió a Anthony a dar un paseo a caballo. Por otro lado Luis se encargó de hacer llegar dos notas que el mismo escribió una para Candy y la otra para Albert pagándole a una de las sirvientas de los Andrew para que las hicieras llegar.

Albert se encontraba en su habitación cuando vio que alguien tiro un papel por debajo de la puerta. Lo recogió de inmediato y lo leyó.

 ** _Albert soy Candy deseo hablar contigo algo muy importante. Por favor nos podemos ver dentro de una hora cerca del lago._**

 ** _Candice White_**.

Albert se quedó pensando en que Candy tendría que hablar con él y cerca del lago. Sin embargo más tarde igual se dirigió aquel lugar, donde se encontró a Candy que lo estaba esperando, ya que ella había recibido la misma nota.

—¿Albert que tienes que decirme? –le pregunto ella.

—¿Como si eres tú la que querías hablar conmigo?–le pregunto el confundido.

—Pero si tú me mandaste una nota diciéndome que querías conversar conmigo aquí, algo muy importante.

—No Candy fuiste tú la que…

—¿Haber Albert que está pasando? –lo interrumpió Candy –¿Tienes la nota que supuestamente te mande?

—No la rompí, pero creme que te estoy diciendo la verdad–le contesto Albert.

—Claro que te creo Albert. Esto me huele muy mal.

—¿Entonces quien habrá escrito las notas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé…

Neil llego en ese momento con Anthony viendo a Candy y Albert juntos.

—Primo mira que no es tu prometida con el maques –le dijo Neil.

Anthony miro hacia ellos.

—Si son ellos.

—¿Y que estarán haciendo aquí solos?

—No lo sé…pero lo voy averiguar.

Anthony corrió con su cabello hasta ellos y Neil lo siguió.

—¿Se pueden saber que hacen ustedes aquí?–le pregunto mirando a los con desconfianza.

Albert y Candy se miraron.

—Anthony yo te puedo explicar lo que pasa que…-le trato de decir Candy.

Pero Anthony se bajó del caballo y se acercó a Albert donde lo tomo por la chaqueta.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes quitarme a mi prometida también? –le reclamo Anthony lleno de furia –Por eso no te lo voy a permitir…

—Anthony deja a Albert, entre él y yo no hay nada –le aclaro Candy.

—¡Tú no me hables! ¡Me estas traicionado con este imbécil!

—No pienses cosas que no son Anthony –le dijo Albert sacándole las manos –Yo jamás he tenido nada con tu prometida.

—No me mientas, yo sé que hay algo entre ustedes. No es la primera vez que los encuentro juntos.

—¡Ya Anthony me tienes hartas con tus celos! –le grito Candy enfurecida –Esta situación me hasta haciendo pensar que no se si quiera casarme contigo.

—¡Tú no puedes hacerme eso Candy, no te lo voy a permitir! –le grito Anthony tomándole un brazo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Suéltala! –intervino Albert –Es no es forma de tratar a tu prometida.

—¡Tú no te metas desgraciado! –le grito Anthony con intensión de pegarlo, pero Neil lo detuvo en ese momento.

—Primo cálmate –le pidió tomándolo por la espalda.

—Estas muy mal Anthony, muy mal –le dijo Candy mirándolo dolida –Albert por favor sácame de aquí.

—Si Candy –le contestó llevándosela.

Anthony lo quiso seguir, pero Neil lo detuvo.

—Estoy seguro que hay algo entre ellos –dijo Anthony.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo…-lo apoyo Neil.

—Entonces por qué no dejaste te golpeara a ese imbécil.

—Porque tienes que tomar otras medidas Anthony.

—¿A qué te refieres Neil?

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Matar a Albert –dijo Anthony cegado por los celos.

—Si Anthony hay que desaserse de el –lo apoyo Neil tocándole el hombro.

—¿Tú me vas ayudar Neil?

—Por supuesto primo.

—¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

—Todavía no. Esperemos que se calmen las cosas y yo te diré cuando sea el momento –le respondió Neil con sonrisa llena de satifaccion por haber conseguido lo que queria.

Continura...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui les dejos otro capitulo de este fic, que gracias a ustedes ha tenido una buena acogida.**

 **Les mando un cariñoso saludo a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior.**

 **Paulayjoaqui, Tutypineapple, Glenda, Pecas, Fandcya, Chidamami, Brigge, Mercedes, JENNY, Stormaw, Locadeamor, candice Ledezma, ELI DIAZ, Leihej, Vialsi, sayuri1707, Nina, Denis, Haru300.**

 **Que Dios las bendiga siempre. Hasta pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITLULO 9**

El día del nombramiento del nuevo marques de Andrew había llegado. Algunos carruaje comenzaron a llegar a la mansión Andrew, donde venía los integrantes de concejo de ancianos y personas de la nobleza tanto de Escocia como de Londres y Paris.

Albert se encontraba en su habitación, con la mirada triste pensando en Dorothy, que ya habían pasado tres meses de su muerte. Pensaba en lo diferente que sería si ella estuviera ahora su lado, apoyándolo en ese momento tan importante para él.

—¿Sobrino estás listo para bajar? –le pregunto Elroy entrando a la habitación.

—Si tía –contesto Albert que se estaba colocando la chaqueta del frac negro.

Ella lo miro dándose cuenta de la tristeza de su sobrino. Se acercó a él y le acaricio el rostro.

—Como quisiera calamar ese dolor que tienes en el alma –le dijo con dulzura.

—Con que estés a mi lado es suficiente tía –le dijo Albert abrazándola.

—Siempre lo voy a estar. Tal vez sea mejor que dejemos el nombramiento para otro día.

—No tía, tengo que tomar mi lugar de maques de una vez por toda.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si tía –contesto Albert sintiendo una especie de temor –Espero que todo salga bien y que los integrantes del concejo me acepten.

—Te aceptaran, en todo este tiempo te has preparado muy bien –le dijo el Elroy para darle confianza -Bueno voy a darme un último retoque a mi cuarto y nos vemos.

—De acuerdo tía, te espero aquí.

La anciana salió del cuarto y en su lugar entro Candy para hablar con él.

—¿Albert podemos habar? –le pregunto.

—Claro Candy, pasa –respondió el.

—Bueno…yo venía a darte todo mi apoyo en ese día tan importante para ti, donde tomaras tu lugar como el nuevo marqués de Andrew.

—Gracias Candy por tu apoyo–le dijo el tomándole las manos –Eres una gran persona.

Ella lo miro a los ojos sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, no sabía por qué, pero Albert la hacía sentir cosas inexplicable que nunca había sentido en su vida. Ni si quiera por Anthony la podía sentir.

—Tú también lo eres y estoy segura que serás tan buen marques como lo fue tío William.

—Eso espero Candy. Quiero dejar bien el nombre de mi padre que me heredo el título.

—Así será Albert –le sonrió –Bueno no te molesto más. Nos vemos en el salón.

—Sí y gracias por todo Candy.

—De nada Albert –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

…

Candy bajo al salón, donde se encontró con sus amigas Annie y Patty.

—Candy te estavamos esperando –le dijo Patty.

—Qué bueno que vinieron –contesto ella.

—¿Y dónde está Anthony? –le pregunto Annie.

—No lo sé…dijo que no vendría al nombramiento de su hermano –respondió Candy.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con él?

—Mal Annie, desde la última discusión que tuvimos cuando Anthony me encontró en el lago con Albert, las cosas no han marchado bien.

—Pero le aclaraste que fue una trampa que te pusieron a ti y a Albert.

—Se lo dije, pero no me creyó.

—¿Amiga dinos la verdad ya no deseas casarte con él? –le pregunto Patty.

Candy dio un suspiro.

—No sabría decirte, me siento muy confundida.

—Tienes que pensar bien las cosas Candy –le dijo Annie - Mira que el matrimonio es algo muy serio y si no estás segura de casarte con Anthony es mejor que no lo hagas.

—Lo se amiga…

Archie y Stear llegaron ante ellas y ambos casaron a bailar a sus novias Annie y Patty. Candy se quedó sola, pero Neil se acercó para hacerle compañía.

—Hola preciosa –le dijo colocándose a su lado.

—Por qué no dejas de molestarme –le pidió Candy.

—Candy no me hables así, tu sabes que me gustas mucho ¿Por qué no dejas al idiota de Anthony y andas conmigo?

—Ni que estuviera loca andaría con una persona tan miserable como tú. Crees que me olvide lo que me hiciste el día del compromiso de Elisa con el barón. Si no fuera por Albert tú me habías…

—¡Albert! ¿Por qué no confiesas que tienes algo con él? –la interrumpió Niel.

—Yo no tengo nada con él ¿A propósito no serias tú quien nos mandó las nota donde nos citábamos en el lago? –le pregunto Candy sabiendo de lo capaz que era Niel.

—No inventes cosas para ocultar tu relación con el hermano de tu prometido.

—Ya te dije que yo…

En eso se escuchó un fuerte disparo. Todos se miraron asustado. Neil se apartó del lado de Candy y se dirigió a donde estaba su padre.

—¿Que habrá pasado?–se preguntó Candy asustada. Cuando se escuchó un grito proveniente de la planta alta de la mansión.

La rubia rápidamente subió seguía por Archie y Stear, donde entraron a la habitación de Albert, que estaba botado en el suelo con una bala metida en el cuerpo.

—Alguien le disparó a mi sobrino –dijo Elroy que estaba con él.

—Hay que mandar a buscar un médico –dijo Candy viendo como la herida que tenía Albert estaba sangrando.

—Yo voy –se ofreció Stear.

Archie se encargó de despedir a los invitados, que estaban muy consternados con lo que había pasado.

...

Más tarde el doctor Mártir llego a revisar a Albert, donde rápidamente le saco la bala que tenía a un costado del abdomen. Por otro lado Elroy le pidió a George que diera parte a las autoridades, para que comenzaran a investigar sobre quien se había atrevido a intentar matar al marques.

Todos están muy preocupados por el estado de Albert, que esa noche nadie se quiso ir a dormir y se quedaron en el salón conversando sobre lo sucedido. Anthony llego ebrio encontrándose con su tía Elroy, Candy, Archie y Stear que lo miraron con molestia.

—Vaya que hacen todos reunidos –les dijo Anthony que apenas se podía sostener.

—Anthony que manera de llegar a la mansión –lo regaño Elroy –¡Estas completamente ebrio!

—Salí a tomar una copa, quería celebrar el nombramiento de mi hermano ¿Pero dónde está el nuevo marqués de Andrew para felicitarlo?

—¿Pareces que no sabes lo que paso? –le pregunto Candy.

—¿Y qué paso mi bella prometida?

—A tu hermano lo intentaron matar –contesto Elroy –Le dispararon y ahora está muy grave.

Anthony frunció el ceño, llevándose la sorpresa que su hermano no estaba muerto. Él sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, ya que junto a Neil lo planearon todo y contrataron a un hombre que le dispara a Albert.

—Siento mucho lo que paso –dijo mintiendo.

—¡Esto es horrible! –se pudo a llorar Elroy –Primero la muerte de mi hermano William, la muerte de Dorothy y su hijo y ahora el intento de asesinato de Albert, que esta pasando con esta familia.

Archie se acercó a ella y al abrazo.

—Ya tía cálmate, tengamos fe que Albert se va a recuperar.

—Archie tiene razón tía Elroy –le dijo Candy –Confiemos en Dios que no va a permitir que Albert muera.

…

Al día siguiente en la mansión de los Leagan Luis y Neil estaban encerrados en la biblioteca, felices por lo que había pasado.

—Te dije papa que todo saldría bien –dijo Neil.

—Y si descubre al hombre que contrataste para que le disparara al heredero. Alguien lo pudo haber visto.

—No te preocupes por eso papa. Él se escondió en el balcón de la habitación de Albert, desde ahí le disparo sin que nadie lo viera.

—Pero todavía el heredero no está muerto –dijo Luis preparándose una copa de vodka.

—Yo sé que ese bastardo se va a morir. Ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo vamos a delantal a Anthony que mando a matar a su hermano.

—Ya pensaremos en eso. Primero tenemos que esperar que el heredero muera.

Una de las sirvientas llego a la biblioteca.

—Señor Leagan acaba de llegar la señorita Elisa de su luna de miel.

—¡Mi hija aquí! –exclamo Luis –Vamos Neil a saludar a tu hermana.

—Si papa.

Ambos rápidamente se dirigieron al salón donde Elisa los estaba esperando.

—Papa Neil que alegría de verlos –los saludo Elisa dándole un abrazo a cada uno.

—Hija que bella estas –comento Luis –¿Y el barón?

—Se fue a su mansión. Yo pase a saludarlos.

—¿Y cómo pasaste tu luna de miel Elisa? –le pregunto Neil.

—Bien –contesto Elisa sin mucho entusiasmo, ya que había sido una verdadera tortura para ella –¿Y cómo han estado las cosas aquí?

Luis y Neil se miraron.

—Al marques le disiparon anoche –le contesto Neil –Esta muy grave.

—Vaya que noticia ¿y quién habrá sido papa?

—Alguien que quiere ver muerto al marqués.

—Pero si el muere papa, a Anthony le tocaría ser el marques –dijo Elisa sintiéndose feliz por él.

—Así es…

—Tengo que hablar con él.

—¡Ni se te ocurra Elisa! –le ordeno Luis con autoridad –No olvides que ahora eres una mujer casada, así que una vez por toda tienes que olvidarte de Anthony.

—Papa entiende que aunque este casada yo lo sigo amando.

—¡Cállate! No quiero ni pensar que puede hacer el barón si se llega a enterar de tu amor por Anthony.

—No te preocupes él no lo sabrás.

—Más te vale Elisa –le advirtió Luis –Ahora regresa con tu esposo, que debe estar esperando.

—Si papa –contesto Elisa mirándolo con rabia.

…

 **Días después…**

Albert seguía muy mal. Tenía mucha fiebre y había comenzado a delirara. Candy apenas se levanto fue a haberlo a su habitación, para saber cómo seguía. Con paso lento entro al cuarto y se acercó a la cama, donde Albert se encontraba con una de las sirvientas.

—¿Cómo esta Albert? –le pregunto Candy.

—Muy mal señorita White. La fiebre no le quiere bajar.

—¿Y el doctor no ha venido a revisarlo?

—No, pero la señora Elroy lo mando a buscar. Señorita tengo que ir a buscar más agua.

—Ve tranquila, yo me quedo con él.

—Vuelvo enseguida –dijo la sirvienta saliendo del cuarto.

—Dorothy, mi hijo, Dorothy –decía Albert moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro.

Candy mojo un paño en una fuente que estaba en el velador y se la coloco en la frente

—Tranquilo Albert te vas a poner bien, tienes que resistir –le dijo con dulzura.

El abrió sus ojos en ese momento.

—Dorothy mi amor, estas aquí –le dijo Albert empujandola hacie el y besándola sorpresivamente, pensando que era su novia muerta.

Candy se zafó de él, sintiendo sus labios hinchados por aquel beso que llego a tocar el fondo de su alma. Como asustada salió corriendo de la habitación, sintiendo su corazón alborotado como un torbellino.

En el pasillo se encontró con Anthony, que de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a su prometida.

—¿Candy que te pasa? –le pregunto.

—Nada –respondió nerviosa.

—No me mientas ¿algo te pasa?

Ella trago seco.

—Es que ando un poco nerviosa por lo que le paso a tu hermano.

—Él se lo busco –dijo Anthony con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué dices eso? –le pregunto Candy –¿Acaso tu tuviste que ver en lo que le hicieron a Albert?

—Por supuesto que no…

—Eso espero Anthony, porque si eso hubiera ocurrido jamás me casaría contigo –le dijo Candy marchándose a su habitación.

Anthony miro a Candy, sintiendo un gran de temor y pensando en la locura que había cometido, que si ella se llegara a enterar jamás se lo perdonaría.

"Que hice Dios mío", pensó Anthony rogando que su hermano no se muriera.

…

 **Un mes después…**

Albert milagrosamente se había recuperado, causando la furia de Luis y Neil que su plan había fallado. Sin embargo para Anthony fue un gran alivio que su hermano se haya muerto, ya que los remordimientos no los dejaba tranquilo.

Elroy había ido con Candy a la iglesia, para darle gracias a Dios de que sobrino se haya salvado. Pero cuando llegaron a la mansión se encontraron con una inesperada sorpresa.

—Tía Elroy el primo Albert se fue de la mansión –le dijo Archie que estaba en el salón con Stear.

La anciana y Candy se miraron asombradas.

—¿Como que mi sobrino se fue? –pregunto Elroy sin entender.

—Se fue tia. Dijo que ya no quería seguir viviendo aquí y que renunciaba a ser el marqués de Andrew.

—¿Pero por que tomo esa decisión? –pregunto Candy –Además todavía no se había recuperado completamente.

—Es lo que le dijimos nosotros –contesto Stear –Pero dijo que se sentía muy bien y que nadie se atreviera a buscarlo.

—¡Oh mi sobrino! –exclamo Elroy tomándose la frente.

—Tía Elroy le dejo esta carta –le dijo Archie pasándosela.

La anciana la tomo la carta y rápidamente la leyó en voz alta.

 ** _Querida tía Elroy._**

 ** _No quisiera darte esta tristeza, pero ya no aguanto más. He tomado la decisión de renunciar al título de marqués que me heredo mi padre. Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir adelante con eso, este no es mi mundo y creo que nunca lo será. Venirme aquí me ha traído mucho sufrimientos. La muerte de Dorothy y mi hijo, el odio de mi hermano Anthony y ahora que me hayan querido acecinar. Voy a regresar a mi vida de antes, donde con cosas muy simples era feliz. Sé que Anthony tomara mi lugar y será un buen marques. Espero que me puedas entender tú y los demás Candy, Archie, Stear y George a los que le tome mucho cariño. Gracias tía por todo lo que hiciste por mí y donde quiera que este estaras presente en mi corazón._**

 ** _Te quiere._**

 ** _Albert.  
_**

—¡Oh mi sobrino se fue para siempre! –expreso Elroy sollozando.

—Es muy tristes tía Elroy, pero tenemos que respetar su decisión –dijo Stear abrazándola.

—Lo se Stear. Después de todo mi sobrino tiene razón, venir aquí le trajo puro sufrimiento.

Candy subió a su habitación, donde derramo algunas lagrimas, sintiendo un gran vacío en su corazón con la partida de Albert. Algo le decía en su interior que su vida no sería lo mismo sin él.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior y que sigan leyendo la historia.  
**

 **Un cariñoso saludo a :**

 **Glenda, Pecas, Guest, Tutypineapple, Mercedes, Paulayjoaqui, Vialsi, JENNY, Stormaw, ELI DIAZ, sayuri1707, chidamami, Denis.**

 **Que pasen un lindo fin de semana con sus familias. Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 10**

 _ **Seis meses después…**_

Pasaron algunos meses de que Albert se había marchado de la mansión Andrew. Ahora Anthony había tomado el lugar de su hermano mayor como maques, cumpliendo su gran deseo de ser el sucesor de su padre. Se sentía feliz, porque aparte faltaba pocos días para que se casara con Candy.

Sin embargo Candy no quería casarse con Anthony, a pesar que en el último tiempo las cosas había mejorado mucho entre ellos. En el fondo sabía que su relación nunca volvería hacer la de antes. Ella ya no sentía lo mismo por él y lo peor de todo que su corazón no dejaba de pensar en Albert, presintiendo que se había enamorado de él.

Esa mañana se la paso con la modista, que llego hacerle los últimos retoques al vestido de novia. Cuando la mujer se marchó. Candy se sentó en la cama admirar su hermoso vestido, pensando que no podía continuar con aquella locura. No había tenido el valor para terminar su relación con Anthony, para no hacerlo sufrir, pero ya no aguantaba más y de una vez por toda tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Candice estas ocupada? –le pregunto Elroy desde el lumbar de la puerta.

—No tía Elroy, pase –le contesto.

—¡Que hermoso quedo tu vestido! –exclamo Elroy mirando.

—Sí. La modista le hiso los últimos retoques.

—Oh Candice me alegra tanto que por fin tú y Anthony se casen. Como gustaría que Albert estuviera aquí en día de tu boda.

—¿Usted cree que el haya regresado a Londres?

—Es lo más probable Candy.

—¿Piensa que algún día regrese?

—No lo creo, con todo lo malo que le paso en esta mansión no creo que quiera regresar.

—Si le pasaron cosas muy malas. Murió su novia e hijo y estuvieron a punto de matarlo.

—Si gracias a Dios mi sobrino no murió –dijo Elroy aliviada –Lo malo que nunca encontramos al culpable, pero sea quien haya sido algún día lo pagara muy caro. Pero bueno ya no hablemos de cosas tristes. Hay que estar feliz por tu boda, que traerá alegría a esta mansión.

—Tía Elroy tengo algo que hablar con usted –le dijo Candy dispuesta a confesarle que no se iba a casar con Anthony.

—Claro dime Candice.

Candy se paró de la cama y dio unos pasos.

—Tía Elroy yo…

En eso llego una sirvienta.

—Señora Elroy llegaron sus amigas a tomar el té–le anuncio la joven.

—Dile que voy enseguida –contesto la anciana –¿Candice podemos hablar después?

—Si no se preocupe….-dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa y pensando que tal vez era mejor hablar directamente con Anthony primero.

Bajo al salón para buscar a Anthony, que estaba junto a George revisando unos documentos en la bibioteca.

—Candy mi amor –le dijo Anthony al verla entrar a la biblioteca.

—¿Anthony estas muy ocupado? –le pregunto ella viendo la presencia de George.

—Bueno…si un poco ¿Necesitas hablar conmigo?

—La verdad sí, pero si estas ocupado lo dejamos para más tarde.

—Te lo agradecería mi amor, es que ahora estamos revisando unos documentos con George, porque tenemos una importante reunión.

—Entiendo. Entonces lo dejamos para la tarde.

—Podría ser en la noche, es que no llegare a cenar, porque saldré a tomarme una copa con Archie y Staer.

—Está bien. Pero no bebas mucho…

—Te prometo que no lo are.

—Entonces nos vemos en la noche –dijo Candy decepcionada por no poder hablar de una vez con su prometido.

—Si mi amor –dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.

…

Elisa se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado para otro, pensando en cómo impedir en la boda de Candy y Anthony, pero no se le ocurría nada en cómo hacerlo. En eso una sirvienta llego al cuarto.

—Baronesa abajo lo busca su hermano Neil –le anuncio.

—Dile que bajo enseguida –respondió Elisa, pensando que en la podía ayudar a destruir la boda de Candy y Anthony.

Se acomodó el peinado y bajo rápidamente al salón donde Neil la estaba esperando tomado una copa de licor.

—Hermanita espero no venir a molestarle –le dijo Neil.

—No me molestas, al contario queria hablar contigo.

—¿De qué seria?

—Neil necesitó que me ayudes a que Candy y Anthony no se casen.

Neil sonrió.

—Yo venía a eso, a mí tampoco me conviene que ellos se cases –dijo Neil que estaba obsesionado con Candy.

—¡No sé cómo te puede guastar esa estúpida!

—Ese es asunto mío. Lo importante es que tengo una información que puede destruir ese matrimonio.

—Dímelo de una vez –le pregunto Elisa ansiosa.

…

Por la noche Anthony y sus primos Archie y Stear salieron al bar para celebrar los últimos días de soltería de Anthony.

—¿Anthony estas seguro de casarte con Candy? –le pregunto Stear en tono de broma.

—Claro que estoy seguro…

—Yo que tú lo pensaría. No creo que sea muy entretenido estar casado.

—Yo pienso todo lo contrario –dijo Anthony con una risita picara –Candy será solo mía y pasamos todas las noches juntos.

Archie y Stear se echaron a reír.

—Entonces hagamos un brinde por eso –sugirió Archie echándole más vocak a las copas.

—¿Y ustedes cuando se piensan casar? –les pregunto Anthony a sus primos.

—No nosotros nos casamos todavía –respondió Stear –Así que Patty y Annie tendrán que seguir esperando.

—Pero no creo que los esperen toda la vida, un día de esto conocerán otros muchachos que si se quieran casar con ellas.

—Eso no pasar por que Annie me ama solo a mí –dijo Archie.

—Y Patty a mí –dijo Stear.

—No se confíen muchachos.

—Ya Anthony cambiemos de tema –le pidió Archie –Y sigamos bebiendo que la noche es larga.

—Lo siento, pero yo no puedo pasar toda la noche bebiendo. Se les olvida que tengo que dar una buena imagen como el maques de Andrew –les recordó Anthony.

—O claro que sí señor marques –rio Archie.

—Así que termino de tomarme esta copa y nos vamos –dijo probando un sorbo -Además quiero mucho ver a mi futura esposa.

…

Candy y a la tía Elroy les había tocado cenar solas en el comedor de la mansión.

—Espero que Anthony no llegue ebrio –dijo la anciana algo preocupada.

—Me prometió que no bebería mucho –comento Candy –Además anda con Archie y Stear ellos lo cuidaran.

—Oh Candice yo no confiaría mucho en ese muchachos son un poco alocados.

Candy sonrió.

—Eso es verdad, pero son buenos chicos. Yo los quiero mucho.

—Bueno Candice me voy a costar –dijo Elroy parándose –Me siento muy cansada.

—Vaya a descasar tranquila tía Elroy, yo me quedare esperando a Anthony.

—Buenas noches Candice.

—Buenas noches tía.

Candy se fue al salón, donde se sentó en uno de los sillones a leer un libro, mientras esperaba que Anthony llegara.

En eso llego Elisa al salón, luciendo un elegante vestido color fucsia y mostrándole una risa burlona.

—Hola Candy –la saludo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunto Candy parándose del sillón.

—Vine a conversar contigo.

—Elisa no me interesa escucharte, así que es mejor que te lárgate de aquí.

—Lo siento, pero quieras o no me vas a escuchar.

—Está bien, que me vas a decir.

—Que tu querido Anthony tuvo que ver en el intento de asesinato de su propio hermano.

A Candy de la impresión se le cayó el libro que tenía en sus manos.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Claro que lo es. Anthony le pago a un bandido para que le dispara a su hermano.

—¡Elisa como puedes inventar esa barbaridad! Es para que no me case con Anthony ¿verdad?

—No es ninguna barbaridad, es la pura verdad lo que te estoy diciendo –le confirmo Elisa - Y si lo hago para que no comentas el error de casarte con un acecino.

—¡Lárgate de aquí Elisa! –le grito Candy enfurecida–¡O yo misma te sacare del pelo!

—Está bien me voy, pero para que lo confirmes pregúntaselo a mismo Anthony, si es capaz de atreverse a negártelo –le dijo Elisa marchandose del salón.

Candy se quedó muy afligida esperando a Anthony, pensando en una y otra vez en la locura que Elisa le había dicho. Algo que no podía creer.

...

Una hora después llego Anthony muy contento a la mansión, con sus primos riendo y cantando con alegría.

—Candy mi amor todavía estas despierta –le dijo al verla en el salón.

—Anthony tenemos que hablar –le dijo seria.

—No me vas a regañar que no me emborrache como te lo prometí ¿No es así muchacho? –le pregunto a sus primos.

—Así es. Candy Anthony bebido muy poco –contesto Archie.

—No es sobre eso.

—Bueno no nosotros nos vamos –dijo Archie y Stear marchándose del salón.

Anthony se sentó en uno de los sillones.

—¿Candy que es lo que tienes que decirme? –le pregunto.

—¿Anthony es verdad que tuviste que ver en el intento de asesinato de Albert?

Anthony se quedó helado con la pregunta de su prometida.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Eso no importa. Solo quiero que me digas la verdad.

El trago seco.

—Si es verdad –confeso agachando la cabeza.

Candy se tomó se sintió morir sintiendo una gran decepción por su prometido. Cerro los ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro sintiendo que sus lágrimas caían por su mejillas.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo aso? –le reclamo –¡Él es tu hermano!

Anthony se paró del sillón.

—Lo hice por ti.

—Por mí.

—Si porque pensaba que entre tú y mi hermano tenía una relación. Me enloquecí de celos que lo único que quería era que Albert desapareciera para siempre.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Anthony entre Albert nunca hubo nada, que clase de prometida piensa que era que iba ser capaz de engañarte con tu propio hermano.

—Perdóname por favor –le pidió Anthony sintiéndose muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

—A mí no tienes que pedirme perdón sino a tu hermano.

—Lo se…-dijo Anthony –Te prometo que después de nuestra boda lo buscare y le pediré que regrese a tomar el lugar de marques.

—Lo siento Anthony, pero yo no voy a casarme contigo.

—¿Que estás diciendo Candy?

—Que no puedo casarme contigo –le repitió ella.

—Si es por lo que hice, por favor Candy perdóname.

—No Anthony yo antes de saberlo había tomado la decisión de no casarme contigo.

—¿Pero porque? –le pregunto confundido.

—Porque ya no te amo.

Anthony negó con la cabeza.

—¡No eso no puede ser verdad!

—Anthony el amor que sentía por ti hace tiempo que ya no está en mi corazón. Pero no quería lastimarte, por eso no te lo confesé antes. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que debí haberlo hecho por tú no te mereces ninguna consideración.

—¡No mi amor tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo te amo!

—Lo siento Anthony, pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser –le dijo Candy marchándose del salón.

…

 ** _Días después_**

Candy se encontraba en su habitación preparando su maleta, ya que había tomado la decisión de marcharse de la mansión Andrew. Tanto por el bien de ella como el de Anthony, así le sera más fácil que se olvidara de ella.

Todos se sentían muy triste por la partida de Candy, en especial Elroy que no quería que ella se marchara como lo hiso su sobrino Albert.

—Candice piensa bien las cosas, no tienes por qué irte de la mansión –le pidió Elroy para que recapacitara -No tienes por que hacerlo como lo hiso mi sobrino Albert.

—Es lo mejor tía Elroy –le contesto Candy guardando uno de sus vestidos –Necesito buscar mi propio destino.

—Pero aquí tienes todo Candice ¿A dónde piensas ir?

—Me iré a América.

—¡América!–repitió la anciana.

—Sí. Haya vive un amigo de padre que tiene un rancho en Michigan. Le mande una carta diciendole acaso me puede resibir.

—Pero América queda tan lejos.

—Lo se tía Elroy, pero no se preocupe voy a estar muy bien.

—No te imaginas cuanto te voy a extrañar –sollozó la anciana.

Candy la abrazo con cariño.

—Yo también la voy a extrañar mucho tía Elroy. Usted es como una madre para mí.

La anciana se apartó de ella.

—Si Anthony no hubiera comedido esa locura de intentar matar a su hermano, tú te habías casado con él.

—Él se lo conto -le pregunto Candy.

—Si me lo confesó muy arrepentido. No entiendo como fue capaz de hacer algo así.

—Anthony hiso muy mal. Pero de todos modos no me habría casado con él. Ya no lo amo.

—Comprendo Candy. Si ya no hay amor es mejor que las cosas se hayan terminado.

—Si tía Elroy.

—¿Candy prométeme que me escribirás cuando estes América?

—Se lo prometo tía Elroy. La quiero mucho –le dijo Candy dándole un abrazo con mucha emoción.

—Yo también te quiero. Cuídate mucho por favor.

—No se preocupe, voy a estar bien.

...

 _ **América.**_

Un mes después Candy llego en un barco a Estados Unidos de norte América. Un lugar completamente desconocido para ella y donde comenzaría una nueva vida. Dando un suspiro de emoción se bajó del buque y tomo un carruaje que la llevara a la localidad de Michigan, donde vivía el amigo de su padre. Fue un viaje largo, ya que Michigan quedaba en el medio oeste de los Estados Unidos. Hasta que por fin llego, a un hermoso rancho que pertenecía al señor Dukers amigo del padre de Candy.

—Muchacha que alegría tenerte aquí –la saludo el señor Dukers dándole un fuerte abrazo –Ya eres toda una mujer, la última vez que te vi era solo una chiquilla.

—Es que de eso ha pasado muchos años –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy bella como tu madre.

—Gracias señor Dukers.

—Pero toma asiento para que platiquemos –le dijo el señor Dukers indicándole un sillón que estaba en la sala de casa.

Ella se sentó mirando el lugar que tenía una decoración sencilla, pero bonita.

—Es muy grande su rancho ¿verdad? Papa siempre me hablaba de este lugar.

—A él le gustaba mucho el rancho. Yo hasta le ofrecí que se viniera a vivir aquí, pero nunca quiso dejar Escocia.

—Papa quería mucho Escocia, al igual que mi madre –comento Candy recordándolos con melancolía.

—Es una lástima que hayan muerto tan jóvenes.

—Sí, todo por culpa de una peste que hubo en Escocia.

—Bueno, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes –dijo el señor Dukers que era un hombre alegre–Lo importante que llegaste bien y que te podrás quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras en mi rancho.

—Gracias señor Dukers por su hospitalidad, espero no molestarlo.

—Claro que no me molestas, además le aras compañía a mi hija Lucia que tiene casi tu misma edad.

—¿Y ella dónde está?

—Salió al pueblo, pero mañana la conocerás.

—Yo no quiero ser una carga para usted, por eso me gustaría encontrar un trabajo.

—Bueno en el rancho no te puedo dar trabajo porque solo hombres trabajan aquí. Pero tal vez podrías trabajar en la escuelita de la señorita Pony.

—¿Hay una escuelita por estos lados? –pregunto Candy interesada.

—Sí. Está cerca de aquí y es de la señorita Pony. Es una buena mujer que le enseña a los hijos de mis empleados. Tal vez tú le puedes ayudar.

—¡Me encantaría señor Dukers! –exclamo Candy –¿Cuándo puedo ir hablar con ella?

—Mañana te llevo donde ella ¿Ahora qué te parece si te llevo a la que será tu habitación para que descances?

—Me parece muy bien señor Dukers

—Yo tengo que ir a ver mis nuevos empleado que contrate hace un par de meses atrás –dijo el señor Dukers –A propósito son de Londres.

—¡De Londres! –repitió Candy.

—Si son muy simpático y trabajadores, ya los conocerás...

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas Chicas.**

 **Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, que espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios que me insentiva aseguir escribiendo. Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Saludos a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **ELI DIAZ, Stormaw, Mercedes, Pecas, Paulayjoaqui, Tutypineapple, Locadeamor, Chidamami, JENNY, Nina, candice Ledezma, Eliza-Sq, Luz, vialsi, Haru300, Estefanita, Denis.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 11**

Al día siguiente el señor Dukers llevo a Candy a la escuelita de la señorita Pony. Donde fue bien recibida por la simpática mujer que los paso a su oficina.

—¿Así que Candice eres de Escocia? –le pregunto la señorita Pony.

—Si señorita Pony –contesto la rubia.

—¿Y qué te trae por estos lados?

—Bueno vine a darle un nuevo giro a mi vida.

—Entiendo…

—Candy es hija de un amigo mío y se quedara una temporada en el rancho –añadió el señor Dukers –Ella quiere trabajar y como escuche que ustedes necesitaba una persona que le ayudara en la escuela.

—¿Pero tiene experiencia? –pregunto Pony.

—La verdad no señorita Pony –respondió Candy –Es más nunca he trabajado en mi vida. Sin embargo se muchas cosas. Me eduque en un buen colegio en Escocia, y creo que estoy bien preparada para enseñarle a los niños.

—Eres una jovencita segura de sus capacidades y eso me gusta. Sabes te voy a dar una oportunidad para que le ayudes a la hermana María en la clases.

Candy sonrió con alegría.

—Gracias señorita Pony, le aseguro que no se va a repetir.

—Eso si no puedo pagarte mucho.

—No importa…yo solo quiero trabajar y sentirme útil.

—Entonces mañana mismo comienzas a trabajar en la escuelita Pony.

—Gracias señorita Pony por ayudar a la hija de mi amigo –le dijo el señor Dukers.

—De nada señor Dukers.

—¿Y cómo están las cosas en la escuela?

—Bien, aunque con el temporal de otro día el techo quedo en mal estado, vamos a tener que mandarlo a reparar.

—No se preocupes por eso señorita Pony, yo le mando a uno de mis empleados para que lo reparen.

—Gracias señor Dukers. Usted siempre tan generoso con la escuela.

—No faltaba más, si la mayoría de los hijos de mis empleados estudian aquí. También les mandare leche y queso para que desayunen los niños.

Candy miro al señor Dukers dandose cuenta lo generoso que era, tal cual como lo describia su padre.

...

Al llegar al rancho Candy conoció a la hija del señor Dukers Lucia. Una joven muy simpática y algo coqueta.

—Es un gusto conocerte Lucia–la saludo Candy.

—Lo mismo digo, vamos hacer buenas amiga –contesto Lucia.

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno yo las dejos para que conversen tranquilas –le dijo el señor Dukers saliendo de la sala.

Candy y Lucia se sentaron en un sillón.

—Qué bueno tener una amiga en este rancho, que esta tan alejado de la cuidad –comento Lucia.

—Te aburres mucho ¿verdad?

—Si bastante, aunque en el último tiempo me entretenido mucho platicando con los nuevos empleados que contrato papa.

—¿Lo que son de Londres?

—Si son muy guapo, que no sé cuál de los dos me gusta más –dijo Lucia con una risita picara –¿Candy te gustaría conocerlos?

—Si claro.

—Entonces vamos a los establos donde ellos trabajan.

Candy y Lucia se fueron a uno de los establos, donde se encontraron a uno de ellos que estaba arreglando la montura de un caballo.

—Señorita Dukers que necesita –le pregunto el joven.

—Quería presentarte a una amiga, ella pasara una temporada en el rancho se llama Candy.

—Gusto en conocerla señorita –la saludo el joven caballerosamente –Mi nombre es Tom Steven.

—El gusto es mi Tom –contesto Candy sintiendo la sensación que antes había escuchado ese nombre.

—¿Y dónde está tu amigo? –le pregunto Lucia.

—El salió a ver el ganado señorita Dukers.

—Bueno después lo conocerás Candy.

Candy y Lucia se fueron del establo y en eso llego Albert.

—¿Albert y como te fue con el ganado?–le pregunto Tom.

—Bien los lleve a recorrer las tierras, más tarde los voy a buscar.

—Sabes quien vino.

—¿Quién?

—La hija del patrón.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Bueno vino a presentarme a una amiga que se quedara en el rancho, aunque fue una excusa porque estoy segura que vino a verte a ti.

—¿Tom porque esa señorita quería verme a mí?

—Por qué tú le gustas.

—¡Tom no digas tonterías!

—Es la verdad amigo. Acaso no te has dado cuenta cómo te hace ojitos. Tal vez tú podrías…

—Tom entiende que a mí no me interesa conquistar a la hija del patrón –le aclaro Albert.

—Pero porque si es muy bonita, además tienes que superar lo de Dorothy, ella lamentablemente murió y tú tienes que seguir viviendo.

Los ojos de Albert se entristecieron.

—No sé si pueda volver a enamórame de otra mujer –dijo Albert sintiendo un dolor en su corazón al recordar a su novia muerta.

—Ya amigo no te pongas tristes –le dijo Tom tomándole un hombro –Mejor vamos a seguir trabajando.

—Si vamos, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

…

 **Escocia.**

Anthony estaba muy afectado por la partida de Candy, que desde que ella se había marchado se la pasaba bebiendo, sumido en un profunda depresión. Se sentía vacío, ya nada era lo mismo sin ella, que ni siquiera le interesaba seguir siendo marques.

Elroy se sentía muy preocupada por el estado de su sobrino, pero al mismo tiempo dolida con él, por haber participado en el intento de asesinato de su propio hermano.

—Anthony por favor deja de beber –le pidió Elroy entrando a la biblioteca, donde él se encontraba sentado en su sillón negro bebiendo una botella de licor.

—Déjame solo tía Elroy –le pidió él bebiendo la botella –No quiero ver a nadie.

—No puedes seguir así, te vas salir enfermado.

—Ojala me enferme y me muera. Sin Candy no quiero vivir.

—¡Oh Anthony no digas tonterías! –exclamo Elroy horrorizada –Tienes que sobre ponerte. Recuerda que tienes que cumplir bien tu labor como marques.

—No me interesa ser seguir siendo marques…

—Pero tienes que hacerlo. No era eso lo que tanto querías que hasta fuiste capaz…

—No lo digas tía Elroy –la interrumpió Anthony avergonzado –Nunca me voy a perdonar lo que le hice a mi propio hermano.

—Ya Anthony no sacas nada con culparte. Ahora tienes que ser fuerte y salir adelante.

—No podre tía.

—Si podrás Anthony, por favor hazlo por mí –le pidió Elory sollozando y saliendo de la biblioteca muy afectada por el estado de su sobrino.

Camino hasta el salón donde estaban Archie y Stear con sus novias Annie y Patty, que estaban muy triste por la partida de Candy.

—¿Tía Elroy como sigue Anthony?–le pregunto Stear.

—Muy mal –respondió la anciana –No sé cómo ayudarlo.

—Lo de Candy lo tiene muy afectado –comento Archie.

—Y a quien no Archie, si todos estamos muy triste porque ella se haya marchado tan lejos –dijo Annie sollozando.

—Esta mansión no será lo mismo sin Candy –añadió Stear –Ojala que algún día regrese. Igual que nuestro primo Albert.

Elroy suspiro.

—Ellos se fueron a buscar su destino a otro lugar y tenemos que respetar su dedición –comento –Ahora hay que pensar en cómo ayudar a Anthony, para que recapacite y comience a retomar su lugar como marques.

—¿Tía Elroy que pasaría si él no se recupera quien lo remplazaría si Albert no está? –pregunto Archie.

—Tendría que ser Luis.

—¡El padre de Neil y Elisa! –exclamo Stear.

—Si él también es un Andrew y le tocaría el título de marques.

—O tía Elroy eso no puede pasar…

—¿Por qué dices eso Stear?

—Por qué ese hombre no me gusta. Además después le tocaría el título a Neil y eso sí que sería horrible.

—Yo pienso lo mismo –apoyo Archie.

—Bueno hay cosas que no dependen de mí –le aclaro Elroy - Todo están en las manos del concejo de anciano, que si no evalúan bien a Anthony es lo más probable que lo saques. Entonces Luis seria el nuevo marqués de Andrew.

…

En la mansión Legan Luis había citado algunos integrantes del concejo de ancianos, para hablar sobre la situación de Anthony en secreto.

—Señores si los cite a mi mansión, es porque estoy muy preocupado por el estado de mi sobrino Anthony –comenzó Luis.

Los ancianos se encontraban sentados en el largo comedor, entre ellos el baron de Carperter que tambien pertenecia al concejo.

—Nosotros también estamos preocupados por el –dijo uno de los ancianos el señor Thomson –La última reunión que tuvimos Anthony no estuvo presente.

—Está cumpliendo muy mal su papel de marques –añadió el baron.

—Lo se…señores y aunque Anthony sea mi querido sobrino, pienso que no tienes las capacidades para seguir siendo el maques de Andrew. Él está pasando por un depresión por culpa del rompimiento con su prometida, así que es mejor que otra persona ocupe su lugar.

—¿Y esa persona seria usted verdad señor Leagan? –le pregunto el señor Anderson.

—Bueno si…yo también soy un Andrew y el otro hijo de mi primo William renuncio a ser marques, asi que me tocaría a mí serlo –contesto Luis –¿Que me dicen me dan la autorización para ser el nuevo marqués de Andrew?

—Es algo que tenemos que evaluar señor Leagan –le respondió el señor Thomson -No es una desición facil de tomar.

—Entinedo -dijo Luis sintiendo una profunda rabia, de no poder conseguir lo que quería en ese momento. Pero no se quedaría tranquilo y insistiria para que le quitaran el titulo a Anthony.

…

 **América.**

Pasaron algunos días y Candy estaba trabajando felizmente en la escuelita Pony, ganándose con su encanto y dulzura el cariño de los niños y de la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

—Ya niño la clase ha terminado –les dijo la hermana María.

Los niños se pararon de sus puestos y se despidieron de ella y de Candy.

—¿Candy mañana juegas con nosotros? –le pregunto uno de los niños.

—Claro que sí, pero tienen que traer sus tareas –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Los niños se fueron de la humilde escuelita y Candy se puso ayudarle a la hermana María a dejar ordenada la sala.

—Los niños te quieren mucho Candy –le dijo la monja borrando la pizarra.

Candy se puso a ordenar los puestos.

—Sí, yo también le he tomado mucho cariño ¿Pero dígame hermana María estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo?

—Si Candy, eres una joven muy capaz.

—Gracias por darme la oportunidad de trabajar aquí.

—Lo hacemos con gusto Candy –dijo la monja dejando de borrar la pizarra –¿Y cómo te trata el señor Dukers?

—Muy bien. Es un hombre muy agradable y su hija también.

—Me alegro, aunque me imagino que debes extrañar Escocia ¿verdad?

Candy se quedó pensativa.

—Si extraño mucho a Escocia a tía Elroy, Archie, Stear a mis amigas y también a Anthony.

—¿El joven con el que te ibas a casar?

—Si…espero que este bien.

—Lo amas todavía.

—No ya no…

—Quien no dice que aquí en Michigan te vuelvas a enamorar.

—Oh hermana María que cosas dices –dijo Candy sonriendo.

—Candy eres una joven muy bella, estoy segura que un día de esto conocerás a un hombre de cual te enamores.

—No lo creo –dijo Candy pensando que su corazón solo le pertenecía a Albert.

…

Por la tarde Candy llego al rancho, donde se dio un rico baño y se colocó un camison para meterse a la cama, ya que se sentía un poco cansada. Se puso a revisar algunas tareas de los niños, cuando Lucia llego a interrumpirla.

—Candy que haces tan temprano acostada –le dijo Lucia acercándose a la cama donde se sentó.

—Estoy un poco cansada –contesto Candy.

—Lo siento, pero te vas a tener que levantar. Tienes que acompañarme al pueblo.

—¿A esta hora?

—Es que hay una fiesta costumbrista. Es muy entretenida. Hay muchos juegos, comida y música.

—¿Y le pediste permiso a tu padre?

—Sí, pero me dijo que fuera contigo.

—No se…mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela.

—Pero Candy será solo un rato. Por favor vamos.

—Está bien vamos –dijo Candy levantándose de la cama.

—¡Genial! La pasaremos muy bien…

Candy se colocó un hermoso vestido en color verde y se fue con al pueblo con Lucia, donde había una entretenida fiesta. Por otro lado Albert y Tom también había asistido para distraerse un rato.

Candy y Lucia se pusieron a mirar una artesanía cuando Lucia vio a Albert y Tom a lo lejos.

—¿Candy adivina quien vino a la fiesta? –le pregunto.

—¿Quién?

—Los empleados nuevo de papa ¿Por qué no vamos a saludarlo?

—¿Ahora…?

—Si ahora. Vamos y veras lo guapísimos que son –le dijo Lucia tomándole la mano y llevándola hasta donde estaba Tom y Albert que al ver a Candy casi se cae de espalda.

—¿Candy que haces aquí? –le pregunto.

—Es lo mismo que te pregunto yo a ti –le contesto ella mirándolo con sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente y sintiendo un salto en su corazón.

No podía creer que fue él y que estuviera tan guapo, con ese cuerpo atlético y esos ojos color cielos y profundos, que le provocaba un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. En ese momento no pudo evitar recordar el beso que le dio cuando Albert estuvo a punto de morir. Ese beso con que todas las noches soñaba con volver a sentir.

—¿Como ustedes se conocer? –les pregunto Lucia mirándolo a los dos.

—Si nos conocemos –respondió Candy con una radiante sonrisa.

En cambio él se sintió muy extraño con la presencia de la rubia, que lo hiso recordar todo lo que había viviendo en la mansión Andrew.

—¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen? –volvio a preguntar Lucia.

—De Londres…-respondió Albert –Bueno nosotros ya nos íbamos.

—Pero como se van ahí, hay que seguir disfrutamos de la fiesta –dijo Lucia con entusiasmo –¿Tom me acompañas a comprar una manzanas confitadas?

—Bueno señorita Dukers.

Candy y Albert quedaron solos.

—¿Parece que te incomodo verme aquí? –le pregunto Candy viendo el rostro de Albert.

—Bueno…la verdad si –respondió él frunciendo el ceño- Después de tanto tiempo no esperaba encontrarme con alguien de Escocia.

—Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarme aquí. Pensé que estabas en Londres.

—Estuve un tiempo, pero después con mi amigo Tom decidimos viajar a América en busca de trabajo.

—Entiendo…

—¿Candy puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro que si Albert…

—No quiero que nadie sepa que soy hijo del marqués de Andrew. Aquí para todos soy Albert Morrison y quiero que siga siendo así.

—No te preocupes no diré nada…-le dijo Candy sintiendo una gran emoción en su interior y pensando que la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad de estar cerca del hombre que amaba, y esta vez no la iba desaprovechar.

…

 **Escocia.**

Elisa se encontraba sentada en el tocador de su habitación cepillándose en el cabello. Cuando el barón entro al cuarto.

—Querida ya me voy a Paris –le anuncio.

—Que te vaya bien –contesto Elisa fríamente.

—Deberías de acompañarme.

—Me encantaría, pero ando con un dolor de cabeza que no me deja hacer nada.

—Bueno...tratare de llegar lo antes posible.

—No te preocupes, voy a estar bien.

—Adiós mi amor –se despidió el barón dándole un beso en los labios.

—Adiós, que disfrutes el viaje.

—Gracias querida –dijo el barón marchándose de la habitación.

Elisa se paró del tocador y se sacó el beso bruscamente con una de sus manos.

—Por fin te fuiste –dijo con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y vio que su esposo se marchaba en el carruaje. De inmediato llamo a una de las sirvientas.

—¿Que necesita baronesa? –le pregunto la joven.

—Quiero que me prepares un baño y le digas al otro cochero que prepare el carruaje, voy a salir.

—Si baronesa –dijo la sirvienta saliendo de la habitación.

Dos horas después Elisa luciendo una capa color gris para que nadie la reconociera. Llego a uno de los bares de la cuidad, donde Anthony se encontraba bebiendo.

—Sabía que aquí te iba a encontrar –le dijo Elisa sentando en la mesa donde estaba Anthony.

—¿Quién es usted? –le pregunto él tomando una botella de licor.

—Soy Elisa mi amor…

—¿Qué haces aquí Elisa?

—Vine a buscarte.

—Yo no iré contigo a ningún lado.

—Si iras –le dijo Elisa obligándolo a colocarse de pies –Ya deja de beber y ven conmigo a un lugar donde podemos estar solos.

Anthony que aparte de estar ebrio se sentía vulnerable se fue con Elisa, que lo llevo a la mansión de ella. Lo subió a su habitación dejándolo encima de la cama.

—Elisa yo no puedo estar aquí puede llegar mi esposo–le dijo Anthony tratando de levantarse de la cama.

—Tranquilo mi amor, mi esposo se fue de viaje.

—De todos modos tengo que irme.

Ella se le tiro encima para detenerlo.

—No mi amor, no te dejare ir porque esta noche seré nuestra –le dijo Elisa besándolo con mucha pasión sin que Anthony se pudiera resistir.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Ando un poco apuradita asi que les dejo este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Cariñoso saludos para las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **Brigge, Paulayjoaqui, Tutypineapple, Guest, Mercedes, Pecas, JENNY, Stormaw, ELI DIAZ, Luz, Guest, Denis.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 12**

Al día siguiente Anthony se despertó en la cama de Elisa, donde había pasado la noche con ella.

—¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto un poco aturdido, sin saber bien donde se encontraba.

—Mi amor que bueno que despertaste –le dijo Elisa que estaba sentada en la cama, luciendo un atractivo camisón blanco.

—¿Que estoy haciendo en tu cama? –le pregunto Anthony sobresaltado.

—Anthony que memoria tan frágil tienes. Se te olvidas que pasaste la noche conmigo.

Anthony la miro con ojos de horror.

—¿Estuvimos juntos?

—Sí y fue maravilloso. Nunca pensé que fueras tan apasionado.

—Tengo que irme de aquí –dijo Anthony bajándose bruscamente de la cama. Busco su ropa que estaba tirara en el suelo y se vistió rápidamente.

—¿No te vas a quedar a tomar el desayunó conmigo? –le pregunto Elisa mirándolo con mirada coqueta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quieres que tu esposo me encuentre aquí y me mate?

—Él está de viaje, te lo dije anoche.

—No me acuerdo de nada. Te aprovechaste de mi porque estaba borracho.

—Como sea, pero lo que vivimos anoche nunca lo voy a olvidar.

—¡Estás loca Elisa! –le grito Anthony saliendo de la habitación.

Ella lo siguió para que no lo vieran los sirvientes. Llegaron al salón, donde sorpresivamente se encontraron a Luis que había llegado a visitar a Elisa.

—¿Papa que haces aquí? –le pregunto Elisa asustada.

—Vine a visitarte –respondió Luis mirando a Anthony –¿Y tú Anthony que haces aquí?

—Nada tío, nada –contesto marchándose rápidamente de la mansión del barón.

Luis se acercó a su hija y bruscamente la tomo por el brazo.

—¿Dime la verdad Elisa pasaste la noche con Anthony? –le pregunto.

—Si papa –respondió ella sin sentir vergüenza de lo que había hecho.

Luis enfurecido le dio un fuerte cacheta.

—¡Como se te ocurre hacer algo así! –le grito –¡Te has convertido en una cualquiera!

—Lo hize por amor papa, y no me arrepintieto.

—Pero tú eres una mujer casada. No quiero ni imaginar que puede pasar si el barón te hubiera descubierto.

—Él está en Paris y si me hubiera descubierto, mejor así se divorcia de mí.

—Eso nunca lo voy a permitir –expreso Luis –Te casaste con el barón y será para siempre.

Elisa se puso a llorar.

—Papa no te das cuenta que no amo al barón, que ese hombre lo único que me provoca es asco. Yo amo a Anthony y ahora que no está con Candy voy a luchar por él.

—¡Atrévete hacerlo y soy capaz de matar a Anthony! Así que piensa muy bien en lo que vas hacer porque tu querido Anthony pagara las consecuencia –le dijo Luis marchándose.

…

 **América**

El señor Dukers había mandado a Albert y Tom arreglaran el techo de la escuelita Pony. Ese día no hubo clases, pero Candy igual fue a la escuelita para ayudarle a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María a ordenar la biblioteca.

—¿Señorita Pony donde dejo los libros de historia?–le pregunto Candy.

—En la parte de abajo del mueble –le contesto Pony que estaba sacando uno libros de un baúl.

—Gracias a la generosidad del señor Dukers, podemos comprar más libros para que estudien los niños –comento la moja.

—El señor es un hombre muy generoso hermana María –dijo Pony.

—Sí. Hasta nos mandó dos muchachos para que arreglen el techo de la escuela.

—A propósito son muy guapos los muchachos sobre todo el rubio –comento la señorita Pony –¿No te parece Candy?

La rubia sonrió nerviosa, pensando en Albert.

—Oh si lo son señorita Pony.

—A propósito deben tener hambre esos muchachos se han pasado toda la mañana trabajando –dijo la hermana María –Voy a dejarles algo de comer.

—Hermana María si quiere yo puedo hacerlo –le sugirió Candy, solo para ver a Albert.

—Bueno Candy. Llévales unos panecillos y un poco de leche que está en la cocina.

—Voy enseguida.

La rubia rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina de la escuela. En una canasta echo los panecillos y una botella de leche. Se dirigió a donde estaba Albert y Tom trabajando concentradamente.

—¡Albert la hermana María les mando esto para que coman! –le grito Candy mostrándole la canasta.

—Gracias Candy –contesto él.

—¡Que rico! Ya teníamos un poco de hambre –comento Tom bajándose del techo rápidamente.

Albert hiso lo mismo y ambos se pusieron a comer los panecillos y tomar leche.

—¿Y les queda mucho para terminar? –les pregunto Candy.

—No mucho, creo que por la tarde estará listo –respondió Albert.

—No era tanto el daño –añadió Tom.

—Qué bueno para que mañana los niños puedan venir a la escuela.

—¿Así que estas de maestra Candy? –le pregunto Albert.

—Bueno yo solo le ayudo a la hermana María a dar las clases.

—¿Y te gusta hacerlo?

—Si me encanta, además que me gustan mucho los niños –dijo Candy con alegría –Bueno los dejos tengo cosas que hacer.

—Gracias Candy por los panecillo –le agradeció Albert.

—De nada –contesto ella con una bonita sonrisa y se marchó.

—Oye Albert que bonita es Candy –comento Tom.

—Si es muy bella.

—Me pregunto qué ara aquí si me contaste que ella se iba a casar con tu hermano.

—No lo sé…

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

—Tom no creo que sea prudente. A lo mejor hubo un problema entre ellos y suspendieron su boda.

—Es lo más probable, en todo caso es bien tonto tu hermano en dejar escapar a una mujer así, porque aparte de bella es encantadora. No es como esas niñas presumidas de sociedad.

—Candy es una joven muy especial –dijo Albert con una leve sonrisa.

Tom lo miro a la cara.

—¿Albert a ti no te gustaría enamorarte de ella?

—¡Tom por favor no digas tontería! –lo regaño.

—Pero no es una tontería. Amigo tienes que superar lo de Dorothy y colocar tus ojos en otra mujer.

—Pero jamás me fijaría en Candy, ella fue la prometida de mi hermano –le aclaro Albert.

—Y que tiene que ver eso, si ellos ya terminaron.

—Ya Tom deja de buscarme novias, porque no te busca tu una novia.

—Podría ser –dijo Tom sonriendo –Hay una que me gusta mucho.

—¿Quién? –le pregunto Albert.

—La hija del patrón.

—Tom por favor ni se te ocurra involúcrate con esa señorita. Tienes que respetarla.

—Es ella la que no se da a respetar, sabes lo que hiso el otro día.

—¿Que hiso?

—Fue a espiarme cuando me estaba bañando en el rio.

Albert rio.

—¿En serio hiso eso?

—Sí. Casi me morí de la vergüenza y la muy descarada me insinuó que quería bañarse conmigo.

—Vaya esa señorita se las trae.

—Sí, pero me gusta –suspiro Tom.

—Hay amigo ya mejor dejemos de hablar de mujeres y vamos a seguir trabajando –le dijo Albert tocándole el hombro a su amigo.

...

 **Escocia.**

Uno de los integrantes del concejo, el señor Thompson llego a visitar a Elroy, para hablar sobre la situación de Anthony.

—Tome asiento señor Thomson–le ofreció Elroy en un sofá negro que estaba en la biblioteca.

—Bueno señora Elroy yo venía ¿porque quiero saber cómo se encuentra Anthony? –le pregunto.

—A usted no le puedo mentir señor Thomson. Mi sobrino está muy mal, no da señales de que se recupere.

—Pero tiene que hacerlo. Él ahora es el maques de Andrew y tiene muchachas responsabilidades que cumplir.

—Se lo he hecho entender, pero él no quiere recapacitar. Lo de su prometida lo tiene muy afectado.

—Señora Elroy usted saber que si Anthony no se recupera, tendrá que tomar otra persona su lugar.

—Lo sé muy bien señor Thomson -dijo Elroy con preocupación.

—El otro día el señor Luis Leagan nos sito a su mansión, donde hablamos el tema de Anthony.

—¡Luis! –exclamo Elroy sorprendida.

—Sí, él se ofreció a tomar el lugar de su sobrino como marques.

—Pero él no me ha dicho nada sobre eso.

—Vaya, pensé que usted lo sabía.

—No señor Thomson.

—Entonces hice bien en venir a comunicárselo.

—Por supuesto señor Thomson.

—La verdad a mí no me gustaría que el señor Leagan tomara el lugar de maques. No sé por qué, pero no le tengo confianza.

—Espero que eso no pase señor Thomson –dijo Elory dándose cuenta de la persona que era su primo –Yo insistiré en que Anthony recapacite y retome su lugar como maques.

—Eso espero señora Elory, porque por lo que me di cuenta el señor Leagan a toda costa quiere ser el nuevo marqués de Andrew y no descansara hasta conseguirlo.

…

Después que se fue el señor Thomson. Elroy no aguantó más y se fue a la mansión Leagan, para hablar con su primo Luis.

—Elroy que sorpresa –la saludo Luis con una falsa sonrisa.

—Luis vengo hablar algo muy delicado contigo.

—Dime Elroy.

—¿Por qué no me comunicaste que habías citado al concejo de anciano y te había propuesto para ser el marqués de Andrew?

—Bueno…por qué no lo encontré necesario.

—Pero tenía que habérmelo dicho –le reclamo Elory con molestia–¿Luis que es lo que pretendes?

—Por favor Elory yo no pretendo nada…

—No te hagas el tonto ¿por qué no confiesas que te mueres por ser el sucesor de mi hermano William?

El levanto una ceja.

—Si deseo mucho ser el marqués de Andrew –confeso.

—Vaya hasta que se te cayo la careta Luis.

—Sí y ahora que lo sabes no descansare hasta conseguir el tirulo de marques.

—Eso está por verse Luis Leagan –dijo Elory mirándolo furiosa.

—Elroy no me desafíes mira que tengo una manita bajo la manga para sacar definitivamente a Anthony del título de marqués.

—¿A qué te refieres Luis?

—Qué pasaría si el concejo se llega a enterar que Anthony tuvo que ver en el intento asesinato de su propio hermano.

El rosto de la anciana se puso pálido como un papel.

—Tú no serias capaz…

—Por supuesto que sería capaz querida prima –la interrumpió Luis –Así que es mejor que no trates de hacer nada para impedir que el consejo me elija ser el nuevo marqués de Andrew.

—Qué pena me da que actúes de esa manera Luis, nunca pensé que fueras tan ambicioso.

—Lo soy Elroy y cuando quiero conseguir algo soy capaz de cualquier cosa -admitio Luis con una sonrisa ironica -Ahora has es favor de retirarte de mi casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Claro que me voy, pero yo tampoco quiero verte nunca más en la mansión Andrew. Desde hoy has dejado de ser mi primo –le dijo Elory marchándose de la mansión Leagan.

—Estúpida no me provoques porque también soy capaz de sacarte de mi camino –dijo Luis con una mirada llena de maldad.

En eso llego Neil.

—¿Papa con quien hablabas? –le pregunto.

—Con Elory. Vino a reclamarme de que por que me sugerí con el concejo para renplazar a Anthony.

—Me imagino como se habrá puesto.

—Furiosa, pero me importa poco lo que ella diga –dijo Luis con indiferencia –La amenace con delatar a Anthony sobre el intento de asesinato de su hermano.

—Papa he pensado en eso y esa situación me preocupa. Por qué pasaría si Anthony dice que yo lo ayude a contratar al hombre para que le disparara a Albert.

—No te preocupe Neil no pienso hacerlo por ahora. Y si eso llegara a pasar, tienes que negarlo hasta el final.

—Pero…

—Tranquilo hijo, confía en mí. Yo jamás permitiré que nada malo te pase.

—Papa tal vez sería mejor sacar del camino a Anthony de otra manera.

—¿Te refieres a matarlo?

—Si papa...así nos libramos de el definitivamente.

—Puede ser Neil -dijo Luis pensativo -Es una posibilidad que voy a pensar.

...

 **América.**

Pasaron dos meses desde que Candy había llegado a Michigan. Su vida estaba muy tranquila disfrutando de su trabajo en la escuela. Por otro lado su relación con Albert estaba muy cercana. Se había hecho buenos amigos, compartiendo bonitos momentos juntos, donde platicaban de muchas cosas, aunque ninguno de los había tocado el tema de todo lo que había pasado en la mansión Andrew.

Esa tarde Candy, Albert, Tom y Lucia se fueron de picnic al campo, para disfrutar de una rica tarde de verano. Candy se sentía feliz al estar cerca de Albert, aunque por ahora solo se conformaba de su amistad.

—Que rico está la tarta de fresa –comento Tom comiendo un trozo.

—La hiso Candy –contesto Lucia.

—¿En serio tú la hiciste? –le pregunto Albert sorprendido.

—Si aunque no lo crean. No soy una experta en la cocina, pero algo se hacer –contesto Candy con orgullo.

—Lo que es yo no se ni preparar un huevo fríto -comento Lucia -Una vez quise hornear un pollo y me quemo todo. Papa casi me mata.

—Pobre el que se case contigo se va morir del hambre -comento Tom en tono de broma.

Todos se echaron a reír.

—Que malo eres Tom -se quejó Lucia -Mejor vamos a buscar durazno, por aquí hay un árbol cargado de duraznos.

—Claro vamos…-contesto el acompañándola.

Candy y Albert se quedaron solos.

—¿Candy quieres dar un paseo en bote? –le pregunto Albert mirando un bote que estaba a la orilla del rio.

Ella miro hacia allá.

—¡Me encantaría! –respondió Candy entusiasmada.

Ambos fueron hasta el bote donde subieron y comenzaron a dar un paseo. Candy se sentía feliz estando con Albert en aquel lugar tan bello.

—¿Y cómo va tu trabajo en la escuela? –le pregunto Albert.

—Muy bien. Me gusta mucho enseñar a los niños.

— Me dado cuenta.

—Albert tengo algo que contarte.

—¿De qué se trata Candy?

—Le escribí a tía Elroy.

Albert se puso serio.

—¿Le hablaste de mí? –le pregunto preocupado.

—Oh no. Yo te prometí que nadie sabría que estás viviendo aquí en América.

—Gracias Candy –suspiro aliviado –Yo le tengo mucho cariño a tía Elroy, pero si ella se entera que estoy aquí es capaz de venir a buscarme para que regrese a Escocia.

—Y tú no quieres regresar ¿verdad?

—No –admitió Albert con tristeza –En ese lugar me pasaron muchas cosas malas que quisiera olvidar. Sobre todo lo de Dorothy y mi hijo.

—La extrañas mucho.

—Sí. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes.

—Tienes razón. Hay que disfrutar de este hermoso lugar -expreso Candy con una hermosa sonrisa.

Albert la miro fijamente viendo lo bella y encantadora que era la rubia.

—Tienes una sonrisa muy bella Candy –le comentó.

—Gracias –dijo ella sonrojada y sintiendo su cuerpo templando, de estar tan cerca de aquel hombre que amaba con todo su corazón.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Aqui le dejo otro capitulo de este fic, ojala que lo difruten.**

 **Les quiero agradecer que me sigan apoyando con el fic comentandolo en cada capitulo.**

 **Saludos para mis queridas chicas :**

 **Tutypineapple, Stormaw, Chidamami, Locadeamor, Pecas, Mercedes, Luz, Paulayjoaqui, Georgia Celli, RomIs-Ardley, ELI DIAZ.**

 **Glenda( los reviews que me has mandado si me llegan, pero demoran en aparecer en el fanficion, asi que no te preocupes que siempre los resivo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por las bellas palabras hacia mi)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 13**

Elroy recibió la carta que Candy le había mandado. La anciana de inmediato llamo a Archie y Stear para leerla delante de ellos.

 ** _Querida tía Elroy._**

 ** _Espero que se encuentre bien con Archie, Stear y Anthony. Yo estoy muy bien viviendo en América, en el rancho del amigo de mi padre. Un hombre bueno que me ha cogido con mucho cariño, junto a su hija Lucia. Él me consiguió un trabajo en una escuelita, donde trabajo ayudando a enseñar a las maestras. Me siento feliz con mi trabajo, donde me siento útil. Sin embargo los extrañado mucho a todos ustedes, que son como una familia para mí. Yo siempre lo llevo en mi corazón y aunque estemos lejos nunca los voy a olvidar._**

 ** _Me saludan a mis grandes amiga Annie y Patty a ellas le escribiere también._**

 ** _Los quiere._**

 ** _Candice White._**

—Gracias a Dios Canidice está bien –expreso Elroy emocionada.

—Candy es una joven luchadora, siempre sabe salir a delante –comento Stear.

—Lo malo que no dijo si va a regresar a Escocia –dijo Archie con tristeza.

—Por ahora no creo que regrese, al parecer está bien en América –comento Elroy.

Anthony llego al salón, alcanzando a escuchar sobre el paradero de Candy.

—¡Así que Candy está en América!–exclamo con sus ojos iluminados.

—Si sobrino, pero no se te ocurra en ir a buscar –le pidió Elory –Ella está muy bien en ese lugar.

—Claro que me gustaría ir a buscar y pedirle perdón por todo lo malo que hice.

—Pero ella está muy dolida contigo primo –le recordó Stear –Es mejor que te olvides ella, a Candy ya la perdiste.

—No puedo aceptarlo, no puedo –dijo Anthony que se negaba a la realidad.

Una sirvienta llego al salón.

—Joven Anthony llego esto para usted –le dijo pasándole un papel.

Él lo abrió y leyó rápidamente.

 ** _Anthony necesitó verte. Te espero en el lago antes de la hora de la cena._**

 ** _Por favor no faltes._**

 ** _Elisa._**

—¿Quién te mando esa nota primo? –le pregunto Archie.

—Es de un amigo que desea que nos juntemos a platicar –dijo Anthony saliendo rápidamente del salón.

Elroy miro a su sobrino presintiendo que algo estaba ocultando.

…

Una hora después Anthony llego al lago, donde Elisa lo estaba esperando.

—¿Qué quieres Elisa? –le pregunto con molestia.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazo por el cuello.

—Quería mucho verte mi amor…

—Elisa por favor, déjame en paz –le saco las manos –Entiende que yo no te amo.

—Pero yo sí y desde esa noche que pasamos juntos te amo mucho más.

—Eso no debí pasar Elisa, así que es mejor que olvides. Eres una mujer casada y yo sigo amando a Candy.

—Esa estúpida nunca va volver, ni siquiera sabes dónde está.

—Te equivocas Elisa. Candy mando una carta desde América donde está viviendo y pienso ir a buscarla.

Elisa lo miro con odio.

—¡No Anthony tú no puedes hacer eso!

—Claro que puedo y lo antes posible viaje a América para recuperar a la mujer que amo.

—Es que no podrás hacerlo, porque tienes que quedarte conmigo ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

—¿Que estás diciendo Elisa?

—Que estoy embarazada y el hijo que espero es tuyo –le confirmo Elisa segura de sus palabras.

—Eso no puede ser verdad, ese hijo no es mío –dijo Anthony negándose a lo que Elisa le estaba diciendo.

—Claro que lo es Anthony –afirmo Elisa –Se te olvida que pasamos una noche juntos.

—Fue solo una noche Elisa. Deja de mentir, ese hijo es de tu esposo el barón.

—Es tuyo Anthony, yo lo sé muy bien.

—¡No te creo Elisa! Lo estás haciendo para retenerme, pero no lo vas conseguir –dijo Anthony marchándose muy confundido con lo que le había dicho ella.

—¡Anthony es verdad este hijo es tuyo! ¡Es tuyo! –le grito Elisa llorando.

…

 **América.**

Por la noche Candy y Lucia se quedaron en la sala platicando alegremente, mientras tomaban una rica taza de chocolate caliente.

—¿Candy y que te pareció el paseo del otro día? –le pregunto Lucia.

—La pase muy bien –respondió Candy.

—Yo también, sobre todo porque cometí una locura.

—¿Que locura Lucia?

—Cuando fuimos con Tom a buscar los duraznos lo bese.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y Tom que hiso?

—Me correspondió –suspiro Lucia –Tom besa increíble. Candy creo que estoy enamorada de él.

—Vaya Lucia me alegro mucho por ti. Ambos hacen una bonita pareja.

—Gracias Candy. Ahora falta que tú y Albert…

—Oh Lucia eso sería maravilloso, pero no sé si Albert sienta lo mismo que yo.

—Bueno eso es fácil de saberlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Que la próxima vez que este sola con Albert tienes que darle un beso.

—¡Darle un beso! –repitió Candy parpadeando rápidamente.

—Sí, es una buena manera de descubrir si tú también le gusta o no.

—Tienes razón –sonrió Candy –Entonces la próxima vez que este sola con Albert lo voy a besar.

—Prepárate por que será pronto.

—¿Por qué dices eso Lucia? –le pregunto Candy.

—Ya lo sabrás –respondió Lucia pensando en un plan para que Candy y Albert se queden solos.

…

 _ **Días después…**_

Lucia le había pedido a Tom que la ayudara para que Candy y Albert estuvieran juntos. Tom que quería ver feliz a su amigo acepto y esa tarde después de cenar iban armar el plan.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! –la llamo Lucia al entrar al cuarto de la rubia donde ella estaba en su cama leyendo un libro.

—¿Lucia que pasa? –le pregunto Candy preocupada.

—Amiga tiene que ayudarme.

—¿En qué Lucia?

—Lo que pasa que estuve en el establo conversando con Tom y se me cayó la cadena de oro que me regalo mi papa.

—¿Pero la buscaste?

—Sí, pero no la encontré.

—Por favor ayúdame a buscarla. Mira que si papa se entera que la perdí, me mata.

—Claro vamos –dijo Candy bajándose de la cama.

Ambas rápidamente se fueron al establo y se pusieron a buscar la cadena entre la paja.

—Va ser muy difícil encontrarla Lucia –comento Candy.

—Lo se amiga…pero tenemos que seguir buscándola.

En eso llego Albert.

—¿Candy Lucia que hacen aquí? –les pregunto.

—Albert estamos buscando una cadena que se le pedio a Lucia –respondió Candy.

—Tengo que encontrarla o papa me mata –comento Lucia en tono desesperado.

—Bueno yo les voy ayudar –se ofreció Albert comenzado a mirar el suelo.

—Saben me espera es que me dieron ganas de ir al baño –dijo Lucia.

—Ve tranquila, nosotros seguimos buscando –le dijo Candy.

—Gracias, vuelvo enseguida.

Lucia salió del establo donde Tom la estaba esperando.

—Ahora Tom colócale la tranca al portón –le dijo en voz baja.

—¿Lucia tú crees que estamos haciendo bien? –le pregunto el dudoso.

—Claro que si Tom. Estoy segura que después de esta noche Candy y Albert se harán novios.

Media hora después Candy y Albert estaban cansados de buscar la cadena de Lucia.

—Candy no creo que la encontremos –dijo Albert.

—Yo pienso lo mismo ¿Y Lucia porque se habrá demorado tanto?

—¿Quién sabe?¿Candy porque nos vamos?

—Si mejor…

Candy y Albert caminaron hasta la entrada del establo, pero Albert no puedo abrir el portón.

—¡No puede ser alguien tranco el portón por fuera!

—¿Qué?

—Que nos quedamos encerrados.

Candy miro a Albert pensando que Lucia estaba detrás de todo eso. Pero claro no debía comentárselo.

—A lo mejor alguien la tranco sin saber que nosotros estábamos aquí adentro –comento Candy.

—Es lo más probable.

—Hay que esperar que llegue Lucia.

—¿Y si no llega Candy?

—Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí –dijo ella simulando una sonrisa.

Pasaron dos horas y Candy comenzó a sentir mucho frio que comenzó a brotar sus brazos.

—¿Tienes frio Candy? –le pregunto Albert.

—Si un poco –respondió ella.

Él se sacó su chaqueta y se la coloco a la rubia.

—Gracias –dijo ella nerviosa –¿Pero te dará frio a ti?

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Albert igual siento frio ¿Por qué mejor no me abrazas?

—¡Abrazarte!

—Sí. Acaso no es primera vez que lo haces.

—Tienes razón –sonrió Albert.

Candy se acercó a él y Albert la abrazo. Candy se sentía en las nueve al estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora Candy? –le pregunto Albert.

—Muy bien, ya no siento frio.

—Qué bueno…porque por lo visto pasaremos toda la noche aquí.

Candy levanto su cabeza hacia Albert y lo miro a los ojos. Sin pensarlo se apodero de sus labios y lo beso. En un beso ansiado y lleno de amor de parte de ella. Sin embargo para Albert fue algo que no se esperaba.

—¿Candy que has hecho? –le pregunto el rompiendo el beso -¿Candy porque me besaste?

—Albert yo estoy enamorada de ti –le confeso Candy.

El la miro sorprendido.

—¿Que estás diciendo?

—¡Que te amo Albert con todo mi corazón!

Él se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos, tratado de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Pero desde cuándo me amas?

—Desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que te encontrara aquí –contesto –Después de que te fuiste de la mansión me di cuenta que te me había enamorado de ti.

—¿Entonces por eso no te casaste con Anthony?

—Sí, no podía casarme con él, ya no lo amaba y mi corazón solo latía por ti.

—Candy me siento muy alagado de que me ames, pero yo no puedo corresponderte –le dijo Albert confundido con la situación.

Candy se sintió morir con la palabras de él.

En señor Dulkers llego en ese momento abriendo el portón del establo.

—¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –les pregunto el señor Dulkers.

—Nos quedamos encerrados –respondió Albert.

Candy con el corazón destrozado salió corriendo del establo, sintiendo avergonzada por haber hecho el ridículo con Albert, al haber confesado que lo amaba.

…

 _ **Escocia.**_

Luis junto con su hijo Neil había llegado a la mansión del barón, donde se enteró por boca de este que Elisa estaba embarazada.

Elisa había salido a visitar a una amiga, cuando llego a su mansión se encontró a su padre y hermano Neil que estaban de visita.

—Elisa por fin llegaste –le dijo el barón –Te estamos esperando para tomar el te.

—Se me hiso un poco tarde en casa de mi amiga –contesto Elisa.

—Hija déjame de felicitarte. El barón me conto que van a tener un hijo –le dijo Luis dándole un abrazo

—Yo también te felicito hermanita –la abrazo Neil.

—Gracias –contesto ella desanimada.

—¿Pero qué te pasa Elisa? ¿Parece que no estas feliz de ser madre? –le pregunto Luis.

—Es que no me siento muy bien.

—Pero ya te vio el médico.

—Claro que la vio –contesto el barón –Dijo que eran los síntomas del embarazo. Me siento feliz, nunca pensé que iba ser padre a esta edad.

—¿Por qué no hacemos un brinde? –surgió Neil.

—Claro abriré una de las mejores botellas de champaña que tengo –dijo el barón con entusiasmó.

—Brindes ustedes. Yo me voy a mi habitación no me siento bien –dijo Elisa marchándose ya que no estaba para celebraciones.

Luis miro a su hija, preguntandose si ese hijo que esperaba era del baron o Anthony.

—Bueno brindemos nosotros –dijo el barón.

—Barón primero quiero hablar algo importante con usted –le dijo Luis.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es sobre mi postulación a ser el nuevo maques de Andrew ¿Usted ha sabido algo?

—No.

—¿Pero ya han pasado dos meses de esa reunión?

—Sí, pero la decisión no es fácil, todavía se está evaluando.

—Pero que más van a evaluar –intervino Neil –Papa tienes todas las capacidades de ser el nuevo marques. En cambio Anthony se ha comportado de una manera irreprochable.

—Lo se…pero el concejo al parecer quiere darle otra oportunidad.

—Pero porque si Anthony no se lo merece –expreso Luis con rabia.

—Yo pienso lo mismo, pero que podemos hacer, solo esperar.

—¡Maldición!–exclamo Luis –A esta altura ya debería de tomar el lugar de marques de mi primo William.

—Tranquilo Luis, tienes que tener paciencia y esperar –le dijo el barón.

—Tienes razón –dijo Luis pensando en que si el concejo no tomaba la decisión de colocarlo como marques, mandaría a matar a Anthony.

...

 _ **América.**_

Desde que Candy le había confesado a Albert que lo amaba, su relación se hiso distante de parte de los dos. Candy se sentía tan desilusionada que pensaba que nunca iba por tener el amor de Albert, por lo que era mejor alejarse de él. Por otro lado Albert estaba confundido con sus sentimientos hacia Candy. No sabía que sentía por ella y tenía miedo tan solo de descubierto, ya que pensaba que si se enamoraba de ella, sentía como si estuviera traicionado a su novia muerta y a su hermano Anthony.

—Albert por que no vamos a la fiesta que organizo el patrón para los sirvientes –le ofreció Tom que se estaba cambiando de ropa.

Ambos compartían la misma cabaña donde vivían.

—No tengo ganas –contesto Albert que estaba tirado en su cama.

—Amigo cambia es cara…Yo que tu estaría feliz que una joven tan hermosa como Candy se haya enamorado de ti.

—Tú no entiende nada.

—Que no entiendo, que eres un tonto en no aceptarla. Albert comprende que Dorothy ya no está a tu lado. Estoy seguro que ella estaría feliz por ti, que reasieras tu vida al lado de una mujer como Candy.

—No es tan solo Dorothy también está mi hermano Anthony. Se te olvido que Candy fue su prometida y que siempre tubos sospechas que entre ella y yo existía algo.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso…?

—Que Anthony si podría confirmar que eso fue así –le explico Albert.

—Amigo que te importa lo que piense tu hermano. Él está en Escocia y tú y Candy aquí donde pueden ser felices sin que nadie se ponga a su amor.

—Sabes Tom no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

—Bueno haya tu, pero espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo –dijo Tom saliendo de la cabaña.

...

Todos se encontraban compartiendo en la fiesta que el señor Dukers, que había preparado en agradecimientos a la labor de sus empleados. Candy estaba con Luisa ordenado la mesa con ricas cosas para comer. En eso llego Tom.

—¿Señoritas quieren que les ayuden? –les pregunto.

—No es necesario mi amor…ya tenemos todo listo –respondió Lucia –¿Y Albert?

—Él se quedó en la cabaña.

—No quiso venir por mi culpa ¿verdad? –pregunto Candy.

—No…es que se sentía cansado.

Candy suspiro sabiendo que Albert no había dio por culpa de ella. Lucia la miro dándose cuenta de la tristeza de su amiga.

—Ya Candy sube el ánimo –le dijo Lucia–No vale la pena que sufran por un hombre que no te valora ¿No es así Tom?

—Si. Aunque Albert es mi mejor amigo, tengo que reconocer que es un bruto y no se da cuenta lo que está pidiendo.

Unos de los sirvientes se puso a tocar el acordeón para darle música a la fiesta.

—Lucia vamos a bailar –la invito Tom.

—Claro mi amor –dijo ella tomándole la mano a su novio.

Candy se sentó en una silla y se pudo a mirar como bailaban algunas pareja con una sonrisa, tratando de disimular la tristeza que tenía en el alma.

—¿Candy como lo estás pasando? –le pregunto el señor Dulkers acercándose a ella.

—Muy bien señor Dulkers –respondió ella.

—No me parece, te vez muy triste.

—Es que me duele un poco la cabeza.

—No será otra cosa muchacha.

—¿Por qué me pregunta eso señor Dulkers?

—Bueno por que….

Repentinamente llego Albert vestido con una chaqueta café, pantalones negros y botas del mismo tono. Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron al verlo.

—Albert que bueno que viniste a la fiesta –le dijo el señor Dulkers.

—Se ve muy buena –contesto Albert mirando a su alrededor.

—Albert por que no sacas a bailar a Candy, la música está muy buena.

Los rubios se miraron incomodos.

—No es necesario señor Dulkers –se apreso a decir Candy.

—¿No me digas muchacha que no te gusta bailar?

—Me gusta pero…

—Pero que, ya Albert sácala a bailar –insistió el señor Dulkers.

—Si pospuesto. Candy vamos –le dijo Albert ofreciéndole su mano.

La rubia dudosa la aceptó y ambos salieron a bailar.

—Si no quieres bailar conmigo no tienes por qué hacerlo –le dijo Candy sintiendo que Albert estaba bailando con ella por obligación.

—No digas eso Candy, claro que quiero bailar contigo.

—Albert no soy tonta, me doy cuenta que no desea estar cerca de mí.

—Tú tampoco quieres estar cerca de mí ¿o me equivoco?

La rubia lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que la hacían derretirse por completo.

—Bueno…es mejor así.

—Yo siento mucho que esté pasando esto, pero si tu…

—No te hubiera confesado que amo, las cosas seguirán como antes ¿verdad?

—Candy no quise decir eso…

Ella detuvo el baile.

—Pero lo dijiste Albert…Ya no me interesa seguir bailando contigo-le dijo Candy marchándose de la fiesta con ganas de llorar.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas Chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Despues de este capitulo muchas van a querer matar a Albert, por no aceptar el amor de Candy jajaja, ya vermos que ira pasar...**

 **Un cariñoso abrazo para todas las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior. Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me insistivan a seguir adelante con la historia.**

 **Brigge, Guest, Mercedes, Tutypineapple, ELI DIAZ, Stormaw, Guest, RomIs-Ardley, Luz, Pecas, Georgia Celli, Paulayjoaqui, Glenda, Fandcya, Chidamami, Jahzeel, Alyvenus, Alejandra Lamperouge, Denis.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 14**

Los días pasaban y la relación entre Candy y Albert seguía muy distante, prácticamente no se dirigían la palabra. Candy ya no quería pensar en él, así que solo se estaba preocupando de su trabajo en la escuelita Pony. Esa tarde después de ayudarle a la hermana María a dar las clases. Se fue al pueblo a comprar una cosas que necesitaba. Donde paso a una tienda, la única que había en el pueblo. Era una tienda grande donde venían de todo, como telas, libros y cosas de comer. Candy aprovecho para comprar una bonita tela para confeccionarse un vestido y algunos libros que necesitaba. Con los paquetes en sus brazos salió de la tienda, cuando se le atravesó un joven que sin querer le boto los paquetes al suelo.

—Disculpe señorita –le dijo el hombre recogiéndole rápidamente los paquetes.

Era un joven bien parecido, degado y estatura regulara. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos color pardos muy expresivos.

—No se preocupe –le contestó Candy con una sonrisa.

Él le paso los paquetes, viendo lo hermosa que era la rubia, quedando impresionado con su belleza.

—Realmente no la vi señorita…

—Ya le dije que no se preocupe. Además yo también iba un poco distraída.

—Usted no es de estos lados ¿verdad? –le pregunto él.

—Soy de Escocia.

—Lo note por su acento inglés.

—Eso que solo le he dicho solo un par de palabras.

—Conozco muy bien ese acento, porque estuve estudiando un tiempo por esos lados.

—Entiendo –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—¿Me podría decir su nombre señorita?

—Candice White ¿y el suyo?

—Franco Key–se presentó dándole un beso en la mano –Es un placer conocerla señorita White.

—El placer es mío señor Key. Bueno ya tengo que irme.

—¿Y a donde se dirigiré?

—Al rancho del señor Dulkers ¿Lo conoce?

—Por supuesto que sí. Él es un buen amigo de mi padre. Sabe señorita White yo la acompañare al rancho.

—Oh no se prepuse señor Key, yo puedo irme sola.

—No faltaba más, déjeme llevarla. Mi carruaje está cerca de aquí.

—Este bien, vamos.

—Perfecto. Páseme los paquetes para llevárselos –dijo Franco quitándoselos de las manos.

Una hora después Candy en compañía de Franco llego al rancho. Albert estaba con Tom cepillando a unos caballos, cuando la vieron bajar del carruaje con Franco.

—Amigo mira a Candy llego con ese señor –le dijo Tom.

Albert frunció el ceño al verla, preguntándose quiera el tipo que venía con ella.

—¿Quién será?

—No lo sé…pero se ve que se conocen con Candy, mira como están conversando animadamente.

—Coqueta –murmuro Albert con rabia.

—¿Que dijiste amigo? –le pregunto Tom.

—Nada. Vamos a dejar los caballos al establo.

—¿Parece que te molesto ver a Candy con ese tipo?

—Tom no hables tonterías –lo regaño Albert –Me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga Candy con su vida.

—Qué bueno, porque por lo que veo ella ya te está olvidando.

Franco acompaño a Candy con los paquetes hasta la entrada de la casa.

—Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado al rancho –le dijo Candy quitándole los paquetes.

—De nada señorita White. La pase muy bien platicando con usted durante el viaje.

—Yo también la pase bien…

—¿Señorita White usted aceptaría mañana ir a cenar a mi casa?

—A su casa –repitió Candy.

—Si para que conozca a mis padres, son personas muy agradables ¿Que me dice señorita White acepta mi invitación?

—¿Por qué no? –contesto ella.

Él sonrió complacido.

—Entonces mañana vendré por usted a la ocho de la noche.

—Lo estaré esperando señor Key.

—Hasta mañana señorita White.

—Hasta mañana señor Key.

Franco se marchó en su carruaje y Candy entro a la casa donde en la sala se encontró con Lucia, que había estado mirando por la ventana a Candy y su nuevo admirador.

—¿Candy se puede saber de dónde conoces a Franco Key? –le pregunto curiosa.

La rubia dejo los paquetes encima de su sillón y se acercó a Lucia.

—Lo conocí en el pueblo, el pobre me botos los parques, estaba tan apenado que se ofreció a tráeme al rancho. Me dijo que era hijo de un amigo de tu padre.

—Así es. A Franco lo conozco desde niña, pero por lo que sabía él estaba viviendo en Chicago.

—Me lo conto durante el viaje, allá trabaja como abogado. Y ahora vino unos días a visitar a sus padres.

—Parece que se conocieron muy bien durante el viaje –comento Lucia con una risita.

—Lucia no es lo que estás pensando.

—Candy y que tiene, no vas a parte la toda la vida llorando por Albert. Franco sería una buena opción para que lo olvidaras.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil sacarse a alguien del corazón –dijo Candy con un suspiro.

—Bueno…me imagino que no, pero tienes que intentarlo.

—Sabes amiga. Franco me invito mañana a cenar a su casa.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que si…

—Qué bueno amiga, tienes que ponerte muy bonita para impresionar a Franco y a sus padres.

—Ahora pienso que tal vez no hice bien –dijo Candy dudosa.

—Hiciste bien Candy. Ya deja de pensar en Albert que no vale la pena. Vamos a tu habitación para que busquemos un hermoso vestido que te puedas colocar mañana.

—Está bien –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

...

 **Escocia.**

Anthony se había tomado la decisión de hablar con Elisa y le confesara la verdad. Las dudas de que el hijo que esperaba Elisa fuera suyo lo estaba atormentado demasiado. Ese día estuvo en su caballo vigilando la mansión del barón y cuando vio que él se había marcho se hiso presente ante Elisa.

—Anthony que sorpresa tenerte aquí –le dijo ella con una sonrisa de ver al hombre que amaba.

—Elisa tenemos que hablar –contesto el –¿Por favor dime la verdad ese hijo que esperas no es mío?

Ella se acercó a él.

—Lo es Anthony. Estoy segura de eso.

—Pero como si solo pasamos una noche juntos. Ese hijo perfectamente puede ser de tu esposo el barón.

—No es del barón, es tuyo mi amor…-le dijo Elisa abrazándolo por el cuello –Créeme por favor este hijo es solo tuyo.

—¿Que estás diciendo Elisa?–le pregunto el barón que llego en ese momento, ya que había vuelto por que algo se le había quedado.

Anthony y Elisa se miraron horrorizados al verlo.

—¿Por qué no me responde Elisa? ¿Repite lo que acabo de escuchar? –le ordeno el barón.

—Está bien es mejor que lo sepas de una vez –contesto ella con una mirada desafiante –El hijo que estoy esperando es de Anthony, el hombre que siempre he amado.

El barón negó con la cabeza.

—¡No eso no puede ser verdad!

—Lo es…querido.

—¿Entonces me has estado engañando con el todo este tiempo?

—Sí y ahora que lo sabes, espero que te divorcies de mí.

El barón se acercó a Anthony y lo golpeo en la cara, botándolo en el suelo.

—¡Estoy lo pagas muy caro Anthony Andrew! –le grito mirándolo con odio.

—Barón Elisa está mintiendo solo estuvimos una vez juntos. Yo eso seguro que ese hijo es suyo.

—No Anthony entiende que es tuyo –insistió Elisa.

—¡Cállate Elisa de deja de mentir! –grito Anthony parándose del suelo y marchándose de la mansión.

—¡Vuelve aquí cobarde tienes que rendirme cuenta! –le grito el barón siguiendo.

Anthony rápidamente se subió a su caballo y se marchó, pero el barón busco un caballo y comenzó a seguirlo en medio de la noche. Anthony iba cabalgando a toda velocidad, sintiendo que el barón lo venía siguiendo, sin darse cuenta se cayó del caballo y su cuerpo cayó por una quebrada.

El barón se bajó de su caballo y vio el cuerpo de Anthony en la quebrada que estabá como muerto.

—Eso te paso por ser amante de mi esposa –le dijo mirándolo con odio –Solo encontraste tu pago.

...

Mas tarde el barón llego a su mansión y Elisa lo estaba esperando en el salón, para saber qué había pasado con Anthony.

—¿Que le hiciste a Anthony? –le pregunto Elisa exaltada.

—Tu querido Anthony está muerto –respondió el barón con satisfacción.

—¡Como fuiste capaz de matarlo! –le grito Elisa golpeando al barón en el pecho.

Él le saco las manos.

—Yo no lo mate. El solo busco su muerte, se cayó del caballo donde iba huyendo.

—Yo tengo que ir haberlo –dijo Elisa queriendo ir a ver a Anthony, pero el barón se puso en frente.

—¡Tu no iras a ningún lado!

—Tengo que ver a Anthony, no creo que este muerto.

—Lo está Elisa y ahora tendrás que seguir casada conmigo. No creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

—¿Piensas seguir casado conmigo sabiendo que el hijo que espero no es tuyo?

—Ese hijo si puede ser mío y si no lo es me da igual. Yo seré su padre y tu seguirás siendo mi esposa, ese será tu castigo querida –le dijo el barón marchándose del salón.

Elisa desconsolada se echó a llorar en su sillón.

…

 **América.**

Candy luciendo un hermoso vestido color violeta, acompañado de un rebozo blanco, fue a cenar a la casa de Franco, donde los padres de este la recibieron muy bien. Por otro lado el señor Dulkers invito a Albert y Tom a cenar a su casa, para hablar unos asuntos de trabajo.

—Muchachos quiero me ayuden a construir un nuevo granero ¿Creen que pueden hacerlo? –les pregunto el señor Dulker echándole más vino a su copa.

—Por supuesto que podemos –contesto Tom –Cuando trabajábamos en la granja en Londres, construimos un granero y un establo ¿Cierto Albert?

—Si Tom –contesto él pensativo.

—Entonces del próximo mes comenzaremos a construir el granero.

Lucia llego en ese momento al comedor, donde se sentó a cenar.

—¿De qué hablan papa? –preguntó ella.

—De asuntos de trabajo hija ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en llegar a la mesa, nosotros ya estamos terminando de cenar?

—Es que le estaba ayudando a Candy arreglase. Franco la invito a cenar a su casa.

—Verdad que me lo comento esta mañana.

Albert se quedó sorprendido sabiendo que Candy había salido con aquel tipo que había conocido, pero trato de disimularlo.

—¿Lucia y de donde es el tal Franco?–le pregunto Tom curioso por saber.

—Es de aquí de Michigan, es hijo de un amigo de papa –respondió Lucia -Franco es un joven muy agradable estudio leyes y ahora trabaja en Chicago como abogado. Parece que le gusto a Candy, ojala que pase algo entre ellos, harían una bonita pareja –comento Lucia para ver la reacción de Albert.

—Bueno yo me retiro –dijo Albert parándose bruscamente de la mesa.

—Pero si es temprano todavía muchacho –le dijo el señor Dulkers –Además quedamos en jugar carta.

—Tendrá que ser en otra oportunidad, yo me siento muy cansado. Muchas gracias por la cena señor Dulker, nos vemos mañana –dijo marchándose del comedor rápidamente.

—Parece que se molestó por algo Albert –comento el señor Dulkers.

—Fue por lo que dije sobre Candy y Franco –dijo Lucia con una sonrisa –Se muere de los celos.

—Yo pienso lo mismo –la apoyo Tom –Aunque mi amigo se niega admitir que siente algo por Candy, en el fondo si está enamorado de ella.

...

Dos horas después Candy llego al rancho en un carruaje de la familia Key. Se bajó y despidió al cochero sonriente. Se puso a caminar hacia la casa, cuando Albert se le puso en frente.

—No crees que es muy tarde para que una señorita llegue a su casa –le reprocho con molestia.

—Yo no encuentro que sea muy tarde –contesto Candy con tranquilidad.

—A mí me parece que sí, son pasadas las diez de la noche. Se te olvida que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela pony.

—No se me olvida Albert, se perfectamente mi obligaciones. Lo que pasa que la pase tan bien con Franco y su familia que sin darme cuenta se me paso la hora.

—Lo que estás haciendo no está nada de bien Candy, andar saliendo con un tipo que apenas conoces.

—Yo encuentro que no tiene nada de malo.

—¡Eres una coqueta! –le expreso Albert con molestia.

—Coqueta por que salgo con otro hombre, entonces lo soy –admitió Candy con una sonrisa –O que pensabas Albert que me iba pasar toda mi vida llorando por ti, estas muy equivocado. Si tengo la posibilidad de enamorarme de Franco lo voy hacer.

—Sabes Candy White has lo que quieras con tu vida, no me interesa–le dijo Albert marchándose lleno de rabia y de celos.

Candy lo miro sorprendida por su reacción ¿Acaso Albert estaba celoso?, pero no podía ser el no la amaba y nunca la iba amar. Era mejor no hacerse ilusiones con el y seguir con su vida tratando de olvidarlo.

…

 **Escocia.**

Al día siguiente Elroy se levantó muy intranquila por su sobrino Anthony, ya que no había llegado a dormir. Presentia que algo malo le había pasado. Y su presentimiento había sido cierto, porque minutos después unas personas llegaron con Anthony muy mal herido, que lo habían encontrado tirado en la quebrada. Elroy de inmediato llamo al doctor de la familia que llego a revisar a Anthony.

—Ya tía cálmate Anthony va estar bien –le dijo Stear abrazándola.

—No sé qué voy hacer si Anthony se muere –sollozó la mujer.

—Eso no va pasar…

—Stear tiene razón tía Elroy, tengamos fe que Anthony se va salvar - añadió Archie para calmarla.

En eso llego George que Elroy lo había mando a buscar.

—¿Señora Elroy como esta Anthony? –le pregunto.

—Muy mal, el médico lo está viendo ahora.

—¿Pero que hacia Anthony a esa hora de la noche fuera de la mansión?

—No lo sé…

El doctor Martir llego en ese momento.

—¿Doctor como esta mi sobrino? –le pregunto la Elroy.

El la miro serio.

—Muy mal señora Elroy –respondió –Anthony cayó en un estado de inconciencia que no sé cuándo vaya a reaccionar.

—¡Oh mi sobrino no puede ser!–se echó a llorar la anciana.

—¿Pero qué significa eso doctor?–pregunto Stear.

—Bueno…es un estado muy complejo. Él puede que llegue a reaccionar, pero también puede morir.

—¿Y usted que piensa que puede pasar? –pregunto George.

—La verdad no sabría decirlo, solo hay que tener paciencia y esperar.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic que ha tenido buena acojida gracias a ustedes.**

 **Un cariñoso abrazo a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior y a las que siguen colocando mi fic en sus favoritas.**

 **Glenda, Stormaw, Chidamami, Jane, Locadeamor, Mercedes, Tutypineapple, Pecas, Georgia Celli, Paulayjoaqui, Guest, Jahzeel, ELI DIAZ ,RomIs-Ardley, Luz, Paty, Nina, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, girlblueAngel, PaolaWhite.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 15**

La amistad entre Candy y Franco estaba marchando muy bien. Cada día se conocían mejor, dándose cuenta que tenía muchas cosas en común. Esa tarde Franco fue al rancho a buscar a Candy y la invito a dar un paseo al rio, donde hicieron un picnic.

—Candy te invite a dar un paseo –le dijo Franco mientras comía un poco de fruta –Por qué tengo que contarte que mañana me regreso a Chicago.

—Pensé que te irías la próxima semana –le dijo Candy.

—Bueno era lo que tenía planeado, pero ayer me llego una carta de uno de mis cliente y necesita que este en Chicago para resolverle un asunto.

—Entiendo Franco. Te voy a extrañar mucho.

—Yo también, pero si tú quisieras podría irte a Chicago conmigo.

—¿Irme contigo?

—Si haya puedes trabajar como mi secretaria. Candy yo te quiero y si tú me aceptaras te aria muy feliz.

—Franco tu sabes que mi corazón tiene dueño –le recordó Candy que una vez le hablo sobre su amor por Albert.

—Lo se…pero también me has contado que ese hombre no siente nada por ti. Por eso te ofrezco una nueva vida a mi lado, donde podrías olvidarlo.

—No sé qué decirte Franco…

—Piénsalo Candy…Voy a dejarte la dirección en Chicago y si decides aceptar mi propuesta, te voy a recibir con los brazos abierto, aunque sea como un buen amigo.

—Gracias Franco eres una gran persona –le sonrió Candy –Te prometo que lo voy a pensar.

La rubia regreso al rancho pensando en la propuesta de Franco, que la dejo muy confundida. Llego a su habitación y se tiro en la cama a pensar sobre el amor que sentía por Albert, y lo difícil que iba ser olvidarlo teniéndolo tan cerca. Tal sería mejor marcharse lejos y con Franco. Él era un buen muchacho y la quería sinceramente, pero ella sería capaz de amarlo, como amaba a Albert. Seguramente no, pero tampoco podría pasarse la vida llorando por amor que nunca iba poder tener.

…

 **Escocia.**

Cuando Luis se enteró sobre el accidente de Anthony se alegró mucho, ya que el destino se estaba encargando de sacarlo de su camino. En compañía de su hijo Neil fueron a la mansión Andrew para saber sobre el estado de Anthony.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Luis Leagan? –le pregunto Elroy con molestia.

—Vine a saber cómo sigue Anthony –le contesto el –Me acabado de enterar lo que le paso. Lo siento mucho.

—Por favor Luis no seas hipócrita, a ti no te interesa el estado de mi sobrino, es más te conviene que el muera. Pero eso no pasara por que Anthony no se va a morir.

—Elroy que mal concepto tienes de mí, yo jamás desea eso para él.

—¡Luis tú no eres bienvenido en esta mansión, así que vete ahora mismo de aquí!–le grito Elroy roja de la rabia.

—Usted no puede echar a mi padre de aquí –le reclamo Neil.

—¡Neil no seas insolente! ¡Vete tú también!

—Está bien prima ya nos vamos –le dijo Luis –Pero antes tienes que saber que ahora que Anthony está muy mal, yo voy hacer el nuevo marqués de Andrew, así que cuando eso pase mi hijo y yo nos vendremos a vivir a esta mansión.

—¡Lárguense! –le grito Elroy.

Stear al escuchar sus grito llego al salón.

—¿Tía Elroy que pasa? –le pregunto.

—Dile a Luis a su hijo que se vayan.

—Ya escucharon. O prefieren que los saque a la fuerza –les ordeno Stear.

—Ya no vamos, pero pronto regresaremos –dijo Luis marchándose con Neil.

Elroy se puso a llorar.

—Ya tía cálmate –le dijo Stear abrazándola –¿A que vinieron esos dos?

—A saber sobre Anthony, ellos quieren que el muera.

—Pero eso no pasara tía, te tengo buenas noticias.

—¿Que noticias Stear?

—Anthony reacciono.

—Oh gracias a Dios mi sobrino se va a recuperar. Hay que mandar a buscar al doctor Marir para que venga a verlo.

—Yo me encargo de eso tía Elroy.

—Entonces yo voy a ver a Anthony.

Una hora después llego el doctor Matir que de inmediato subió a la habitación de Anthony, donde comenzó a examinarlo.

—¿Anthony cómo te sientes? –le pregunto el doctor.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza –respondió tocándosela –¿Que me paso?

—Tuviste un accidente, te caíste de tu caballo –le contesto Elroy que estaba a su lado –Estuviste muy grave, pero gracias a Dios has reaccionado.

—No me acuerdo de nada…

—Tranquilo Anthony –le dijo el doctor –Lo importante que te vas a recuperar.

—Doctor no siento las piernas –dijo Anthony afligido.

El doctor Martir y Elroy se miraron preocupados.

—¿Está seguro Anthony? –le pregunto el médico.

—Si no me puedo mover.

El doctor de inmediato le examino las piernas, dándose cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Doctor que tiene mi sobrino? –le pregunto Elroy.

—Lo siento, pero Anthony no volverá a caminar.

—¡Oh no puede ser! –exclamo Anthony llorando.

Elroy se le acercó y lo abrazo.

—Tranquilo Anthony, tienes que ser fuerte.

—No podre resistirlo tía Elroy, no podre –dijo Anthony aferrándose a ella.

—Si podrás, todo se supera en la vida.

—Este es un castigo por haber sido tan malo con mi propio hermano –reconoció Anthony recordando que fue capaz de mandar a matar a Albert.

...

 _ **América.**_

Candy después de pensarlo por varios días había tomado una drástica decisión de irse de Michigan para olvidar a Albert. Tenerlo cerca le causaba un gran dolor, porque sabía que nunca tendría su amor. Esa tarde después de ayudarle a dar las clases a la hermana María se lo comunico junto a la señorita Pony.

—¿Pero Candy estas segura de la decisión que estas tomando? –le pregunto la monja.

—Si hermana María –contesto Candy.

—¿Piensas regresar a Escocia? –le pregunto la señorita Pony.

—No…

—¿Entonces donde iras?

—Me iré a Chicago, a lo mejor haya pueda olvidarme de Albert –contesto Candy con tristeza.

—Con huir de él no conseguirás olvidarlo. Pero bueno si estas segura de tu decisión tenemos que respetarla–dijo la hermana María –Te vamos a extrañar mucho Candy.

—Yo también a ustedes y a los niños. Pero tengo que irme.

—¿Cuándo te vas? –pregunto la señorita Pony.

—Mañana temprano.

—¿Y ya le dijiste al señor Dulkers?

—Sí. Se puso muy triste con la noticia.

—Todos vamos a estar triste con tu partida, pero si algún día quieres regresar en esta escuela serás muy bien recibida.

—Gracias señorita Pony, hermana María las quiero mucho –dijo Candy abrazándolas.

—Nosotras también te queremos –dijo la señorita Pony sollozando.

…

A la mañana siguiente Candy tenía todo listo para marchase. El señor Dulker y Lucia se levantaron para despedirla.

—Candy no tienes por qué irte –le dijo el señor Dulker para que recapacitara.

—Gracias, pero tengo que hacerlo –contesto ella a punto de llorar.

—Amiga te voy a extrañar mucho –le dijo Lucia. abrazándola.

—Yo también los voy a extrañar a los dos. Ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo.

—Todo por culpa del bruto de Albert –reclamo Luisa.

—Él no tiene la culpa que no me ame –dijo Candy resignada –Es algo que se siente o no.

—Candy las puertas de esta rancho estar abierta para ti –le dijo el señor Dulker.

—Gracias por todo su cariño. Los quiero mucho –dijo Candy subiéndose al carruaje que partió de inmediato.

Lucia se quedó llorando y su padre la abrazo.

—Ya hija no llores –le dijo.

—Voy a extrañar mucho a Candy, era una gran amiga.

Tom llego en ese momento.

—¿Lucia porque estas llorando? –le pregunto.

—Es por Candy –respondió ella.

—¿Y qué le paso a Candy?

—Se fue del rancho –contesto el señor Dulker.

—¿Pero porque…?

—Por tu amigo Albert, ella se fue para olvidarlo –dijo Lucia –Pero es lo mejor para ella porque al lado de Franco será muy feliz.

—Se va con ese tipo.

—Él la está esperando en Chicago.

—Que lastima, Candy era una buena joven para mi amigo Albert –lamento Tom.

Albert se encontraba ordenando echando unos sacos de cereales en una carreta cuando llegó Tom ayudarle.

—¿Tom donde estaba? –le pregunto.

—Con Lucia –contesto –La pobre está muy triste.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo?

—Es por Candy, se fue del rancho.

—¿Que estás diciendo Tom?

—Que Candy se fue y por tu culpa.

—¡No puede ser…! –exclamo Albert.

—Lo es…ella quiere olvidarte y yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

—¿Y dónde se fue?

—A Chicago para reunirse con el tal Franco. Así que deberías de estar feliz porque nunca más la volverás a ver.

—¿Y cuándo se fue?

—Hace un rato.

Albert detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue al establo a buscar un caballo.

—¿Albert a dónde vas?–le pregunto Tom.

—A buscar a Candy –respondió el subiéndose al caballo.

—Pero si tú…Quien te entiende Albert –dijo Tom tomándose la cabeza.

Candy iba llorando en el carruaje, tanto por que no volvería a ver al hombre que amaba, si no también por que se marcharía de un lugar donde se sintió tan bien. Sabía que iba extrañar mucho al señor Dulkers, a Lucia y su trabajo en la escuelita pony donde conoció a esa buenas mujeres la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

Albert iba a toda velocidad en el caballo para alcanzar el carruaje donde iba Candy. A lo lejos lo vio y con más fuerza acelero el caballo llegando alcanzar el coche.

—Pare por favor –le pidió Albert al cochero.

El cochero paro, preguntándose que pretendía aquel hombre, acaso era un bandido.

—¿Que quiere? –le pregunto asustado.

—A la señorita que va en su carruaje.

Candy bajo en ese momento encontrándose con la presencia de Albert.

—¿Albert que haces aquí? –le pregunto mirándolo con sus ojos verdes iluminados.

—Pensabas marcharte sin despedirte de mí –le respondió él.

—Bueno…no quise molestarte.

El bajo del caballo y se acercó a ella.

—Tu no me molestas Candy –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Albert yo me voy para olvidarme de ti.

—Lo siento, pero no te lo voy a permitir –le dijo tomándola en su hombro y llevándola hasta el caballo.

—Señor la señorita no viajara –le dijo al cochero –Llévele de regreso su maleta al rancho.

Albert subió a Candy al caballo y después el.

—¿Albert que significa eso? –le pregunto ella confundida.

—Significa que no quiero perder a la mujer que amo –le confeso.

—¿Que estás diciendo?

—Que te amo Candy y que fui un tonto al negar este amor que sentía por ti –le dijo besando sus labios con mucho amor –Ahora vámonos que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Albert emprendió su marcha en el caballo junto a la mujer que amaba. Candy sentía como si estuviera viviendo un hermoso sueño. Llegaron al rio donde se bajaron aclarar algunas cosas.

—¿Albert porque me rechazaste si sentías algo por mí? –le reprocho Candy al recordar todo que había sufrido por su culpa.

Él le tomo una de sus manos y la beso.

—Personarme mi amor… Pero me sentía tan confundido. Por un lado pensaba en Dorothy y por otro en Anthony, después de todo él es mi hermano y tú fuiste su prometida.

—Te entiendo, pero eso es parte del pasado. A Anthony lo quise mucho, pero ahora mi corazón es solo tuyo.

—Pero iba a irte con el tal Franco.

—Sí, pero no lo iba aceptar como pareja sino como un buen amigo. Yo te amo solo a ti Albert.

—Y yo a ti mi princesa, desde ahora en adelante comenzaremos una vida juntos –le dijo Albert abrazándola –Te amo Candy y quiero estar siempre contigo.

—Yo también te amo Albert, te amo.

Él se acercó a su labios y la beso apasionadamente. Sintiendo que la boca de Candy era la más dulce que había probado en su vida. Con su lengua la recorrió por completo, provocando que ella escapara más de un gemido. Candy se sentía en las nubes disfrutando de aquel beso con el que tanto soñó y que la estaba haciendo aflorar cosas que jamás había experimentado. Albert la abrazo con más fuerza para sentir el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, sintiendo que Candy estaba provocando en él una pasión irresistible que en ese momento tenía que controlar. Poco a poco se fue apartando sus labios de los de su ama, para romper aquel beso que había dejando en él un sabor más dulce que la misma miel.

—Nunca pensé que tus labios fueran tan dulces –le dijo Albert al romper el beso.

—Y eso que ya me habías besado antes.

El la miro extrañado.

—Candy no recuerdo haberte besado antes.

—Lo hiciese cuando te dispararon en la mansión Andrew y estuviste muy grave. Esa mañana yo te fui a visitar y tú me confundiste con tu novia Dorothy, sorpresivamente me besaste.

—Vaya no lo recordaba –sonrió Albert.

—No te imaginas lo que sentí con se besó, creo que desde ese día me comencé a enamorar de ti.

Él le paso el rostro por una de sus manos.

—Mi princesa voy hace todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerte feliz.

—Con que siempre me ames me es suficiente mi amor –dijo Candy acercándose a los labios de él, para que la besara nuevamente. Albert no desaprovecho el acercamiento y la beso.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo donde por fin Albert acepto el amor de Candy. Es un poco corto, discupen, pero ando un poco apurada. Espero que lo difruten.**

 **Un cariños saludos para :**

 **Glenda, Guest, Georgia Celli, Locadeamor, Tutypineapple, ELI DIAZ, Paulayjoaqui, Paty, Pecas, Mercedes, Stormaw, Vialsi, Jahzeel, JENNY, sayuri1707, RomIs-Ardley, Denis.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por su apoyo. Que Dios las bendiga.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 16**

 _ **América**_

 _ **Tres meses después…**_

Candy y Albert estaba viviendo su amor plenamente. Ella se sentía feliz al estar al lado de un hombre tan guapo y bueno como Albert. Él también lo estaba. Candy era mujer maravillosa que cada día hacia cosas para enamorarlo más de lo que estaba de ella. La vida la estaba dando otra oportunidad de poder ser feliz y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Por otro lado Tom y Lucia iba muy bien su relación que ya habían tomado de la decisión de formalizarla. Esa noche se realizó una cena especial, ya que la pareja iba dar un importante anuncio.

—¿Y qué tienen que decirme? –les pregunto el señor Dulker que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

Candy y Albert también estaban presentes.

Tom algo nervioso se puso de pies.

—Bueno señor Dulkers yo quería pedirle la mano de su hija Lucia.

El señor Dulkers frunció el ceño.

—¡Se van a casar! –exclamo.

—Si papa Tom me pidió que fuera su esposa y yo acepte –contesto Lucia.

—¿Pero hija te sientes preparada para el matrimonio? –le pregunto sabiendo lo alocada que era.

—Claro que lo estoy papa.

—Pero el matrimonio no es un juego Lucia, si te casas con Tom no quiero que después…

—Papa eso no pasar –lo interrumpió Lucia –Yo amo a Tom y quiero ser su esposa. Por favor acepta nuestro matrimonio.

El señor Dulkers tomo un sorbo de vino y suspiro.

—Bueno si están tan seguros de la decisión que van a tomar, no me queda más remedio que aceptarla.

—Gracias señor Dulkers, le prometo que are muy feliz a su hija –le dijo Tom.

—Gracias papa, te quiero mucho.

—Pero ágamos un brinde, hay que celebrar a la feliz pareja –sugirió Albert.

—Claro voy a buscar una botella de champaña que tengo guardada –dijo el señor Dulkers parándose de la mesa.

—Lucia, Tom que sean muy felices en su matrimonio –les deseo Candy.

—Gracias amiga –contesto Lucia. –Tienes que ayudarme a organizar la boda.

—Claro que te voy ayudar.

En eso llego el señor Dulkers, abrió la champaña y todos hicieron un brinde por la próxima boda de Lucia y Tom. Terminaron de cenar y Candy y Albert salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores del rancho, ya que la noche estaba muy estrellada y no hacía nada de frio.

—Me alegro mucho que Lucia y Tom se casen -comento Candy.

—Yo también, aunque no veo a Lucia casada –dijo Albert.

—Bueno…ella es un poco alocada, pero quien no dice que con el matrimonio cambie.

—Espero que sea así, por mi amigo Tom. Pero ya no hablemos de ellos sino de nosotros –dijo Albert deteniéndose debajo de un árbol donde ambos se sentaron.

—¡De nosotros! –repitió Candy.

—Si de lo felices que somos ¿O casado tu no lo eres?

—Claro que lo soy Albert-le dijo abrazándolo -Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, al tenerte a mi lado. La mejor decisión que pude haber tomado fue haberme venido a América, donde te volví a encontrar.

—Candy no dejo de pensar que pasaría si Anthony se enterara de lo nuestro.

—Él tendría que entenderlo que ahora solo te amo a ti. Además no te culpes tanto por Anthony, que no se lo merece.

—¿Por qué dices eso mi amor…?

—Albert hay algo que tienes que saber.

—Dime Candy.

La rubia dio un suspiro.

—Mi amor Anthony contrato a ese hombre que te disparo la noche que iba ser tu nombramiento como marques.

—Me lo imaginaba –dijo Albert con tristeza –Quien más que el para desear mi muerte.

—Ese fue otro motivo para que no me casara con él. No tiendo como Anthony fue capaz de hacer algo así.

—Por qué me odia Candy por haberle quitado el título de marques. Por eso no debo regresar a Escocia.

Candy le tomo una mano.

—Lo se mi amor y yo te apoyo en tu decisión.

—Gracias princesa por apoyarme.

—Siempre te voy a poyar en todo, porque te amo con toda mi alma.

Albert la echó para atrás y comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión. Mientras que con una de sus fuertes manos recorría la delegada silueta de la mujer que amaba y deseaba con todo su ser. Candy se estremecía de tan solo sentir el cuerpo cálido de Albert que envolvía por completó, provocando una rica sensación en su interior. Con la respiración entre cortada Albert comenzó a besarle el cuello. Candy respondía entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de Albert. La pasión los estaban envolviendo, olvidándose de todo y en el lugar donde se encontraba en medio de la noche. En ese momento el relinche de un caballo los interrumpió provocando que se apartaran bruscamente.

—¿Que fue eso? –pregunto Candy como asustada.

—Fue un caballo que nos interrumpió –respondió Albert -Creo que si no hubiera pasado habría cometido una locura contigo.

Ella le sonrió sonrojada.

—Creo que yo también mi amor…

—Mejor entremos es muy tarde –le dijo Albert ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara del suelo.

—Si vamos…

...

 _ **Escocia.**_

Después de que el barón se enteró de que Elisa lo había engañado con Anthony, la relación entre ellos estaba muy tensa. El prácticamente no la deja salir sola. Elisa se sentía desesperada por que ansiaba en ver a Anthony, ahora con mayor razón que se había enterado que él había quedado invalido con el accidente que tuvo. Esa tarde el barón tuvo que salir, así que Elisa aprovecho para escaparse, corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierta, pero estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de ver al hombre que amaba.

Llego en un carruaje a la mansión Andrew, donde una de las sirvienta la hiso pasar a la recamara de Anthony que estaba muy deprimido con lo que le había pasado.

—¿Elisa que haces aquí? –le pregunto Anthony al verla entrar.

Ella se acercó a la cama donde él estaba recostado.

—Anthony mi amor –le tomo una mano –Quería tanto verte.

Él le saco la mano.

—No debiste haber venido Elisa.

—No me digas eso, no te imagina todo lo que he sufrido al saber lo que te paso. Todo por culpa de mi esposo el barón.

—El no tuvo nada que ver en mi accidente, aquí la única culpable de todo eres tu Elisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Anthony yo jamás habría querido hacerte daño.

—Pero lo hiciste Elisa al inventar que el hijo que espera es mío!

—Claro que lo es mi amor, este hijo que espero es tuyo –le dijo Elisa llorando.

En eso llego la tía Elroy, pero no alcanzo a escuchar a Elisa.

—¿Elisa que haces aquí? –le pregunto la anciana.

—Vine a ver a Anthony –respondió ella –¿Quería saber cómo se encontraba?

—Entiendo, pero ahora has el favor de retirarte. Mi sobrino tiene que descansar.

—Si tía Elroy –dijo Elisa marchándose de la habitación.

La anciana camino hasta la cama de Anthony.

—¿Que estaba pasando con Elisa? –le pregunto.

—Nada tía…

—Fueron ideas mías o ella estaba llorando.

—Bueno….si, estaba llorando por lo que me paso –le contesto Anthony mintiendo -Por favor tia no permitas que ella regrese a la mansion.

—Yo tampoco quiero verla aqui, asi que si vuelve a venir le dire a la sirbientas que no la dejen entrar. Pero ya no hablemos mas de Elisa. Tengo algo que contarte Anthony.

—Si es de Candy ya te dije que no deseo que le escribas contándole lo que me paso. No soportaría que ella me viera así.

—No te preocupe no le contado nada a Candy, es de otra cosa de la que deseo hablarte.

—¿De qué?

—Voy a contratar a una enfermera para que te cuide.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

—No quiero ninguna enfermera –expreso con rabia –¿Quieres que me sienta más inútil de lo que estoy?

—Anthony no se trata de eso, es para que ella te ayude a recupérate.

—Yo nunca me voy a recuperar…

—Tienes que tener fe querido sobrino. Por favor hazlo por mí –sollozó Elroy –No te das cuenta cuanto sufro en verte así.

El la miro con tristeza, pensando en todo lo que estaba sufriendo su tía por su culpa.

—Está bien tía, voy aceptar a esa enfermera.

La anciana sonrió.

—Gracias Anthony –le dio un beso en la frente –Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también te quiero tía.

—¿Qué te parece si te traigo un rico pesadazo de pastel de fresas?

—No tengo hambre tía…

—Pero Anthony lo prepare especialmente para ti. No me vas hacer ese desaire.

—Está bien tía –sonrió –Tráeme un pedazo de tu pastel.

—Lo are enseguida. Estoy segura que te va a encantar.

...

Cuando Elisa llego a su mansión se encontró que el barón había llegado primero que ella. Este la estaba esperando furioso en el salón.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes? –le pregunto el barón.

Ella trago seco.

—Vengo de casa de mi amiga Mary…-respondió Elisa mintiendo.

—¡No me mientas Elisa! –grito el barón –Estoy seguro que vienes de la mansión de los Andrew. Fuiste a ver a tu amante ¿verdad?

—Si fui a haber a Anthony –reconoció Elisa –Necesitaba saber de él. El pobre se quedó inválido por tu culpa.

—Yo no lo vote del caballo, el solo se cayó.

—Pero si tú no lo hubieras seguido…

—Y que quería Elisa después de que me entere que es tu amante. Debí matarlo con mis propias manos –dijo el barón apretando los puños –Pero no soy un acecino y con lo que le paso me doy por pagado.

—¡Eres despreciable! –le grito Elisa.

El barón se acercó a ella y bruscamente la tomo por el brazo.

—Aquí la única despreciable eres tu –le dijo –No sé cómo pudo seguir casado con una mujerzuela como tú.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dejas libres?

—No Elisa de mí no te vas a librar nunca, solo el día de mi muerte. Ahora sube y colócate un hermoso vestido para que me acompañes a la casa de uno de mis amigos.

—No pienso ir.

—Claro que iras, tienes que cumplir con tu labor de esposa ¿O quieres que vaya donde tu padre y le cuente todo lo que me has hecho?

Elisa se soltó de él.

—Está bien, me voy a cambiar –dijo caminando hasta la escalera que daba con la planta alta de la mansión, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir, dio un grito comenzando a sentir un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

El barón de inmediato se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué te pasa Elisa? –le pregunto.

—No se me duele mucho el vientre –respondió ella tocándoselo con una de sus manos.

—No te creo. Lo estás haciendo para no salir conmigo.

—Es la verdad me duele mucho –se quejó Elisa arrugando el rostro.

El barón la miro dándose cuenta que no estaba mintiendo. Rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Llamo a uno de los sirvientes para que fuera a buscar un médico.

Una hora después llego un doctor, que rápidamente examino a Elisa.

—¿Doctor como esta mi esposa?–le pregunto el barón al entrar a la habitación.

—La baronesa corre el riesgo de perder el hijo que espera –respondió el médico.

—¡No quiero perder a mi hijo! –expreso Elisa llorando.

—Cálmese baronesa. Eso no pasara si se cuida debidamente –le dijo el doctor –Tienes que estar tranquila y en reposo absoluto durante el resto del embarazo, todo indica que es riesgoso. Es la única manera que conserve al bebe.

—Así será doctor –dijo el barón –Yo me encargare que mi esposa se cuide debidamente.

…

 _ **América.**_

El día de la boda de Lucia y Tom había llegado. Ella luciendo un hermoso vestido de novia y el un traje color gris. Daban el sí frente al altar en una pequeña iglesia de Michigan. Para dar a lugar a una gran fiesta al aire libre que el señor Dulkars mando a preparar en el rancho, para celebrar el matrimonio de su única hija. Todos estaban felices, celebrando con un gran banquete acompañado de mucho vino y un rico paste. Por otro lado la música no dejaba de escuchar, provocando que muchas parejas salieran a bailar entre ellos Albert y Candy que estaban felices por la boda de sus amigos.

—No puedo creer que Tom ya este casado –comento Albert mirando a su amigo lo feliz que estaba al lado de su novia.

—Él es como un hermano para ti ¿verdad? –le pregunto Candy.

—Sí. Nos conocemos desde niños, hemos pasados muchas cosas juntos que. Me emociona vaya a formar una familia

—¿La familia que a tí te hubiera gustado formar con Dorothy?–le pregunto Candy sintiendo celos de ella.

—Si con Dorothy quería formar una familia y si ella no habría muerto ahora estaríamos juntos con nuestro hijo.

Candy se aparto de Albert sintiéndose dolida con las palabras de él.

—¿Que pasa Candy? –le pregunto el al ver su reacción –Te molesto lo que dije.

—Oh no claro que no….

—¿Entonces por qué detuviste el baile?

—Es que…me duele un poco los pies.

—No me mientas te molesto lo que dije.

—Bueno…si, es que no pude evitar…

Él le sonrió tocándole el rostro con una de sus manos.

—Candy mi amor…no tienes por qué sentir celos de Dorothy. Ella fue una mujer muy importante en mi vida, pero ahora estoy contigo y así como con Dorothy quería formar una familia también me gustaría que fuera contigo.

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron.

—¿Que estás diciendo?

—Que deseo señorita White que sea mi esposa.

—¡Tu esposa! –repitió ella parpadeando rápidamente.

—Si deseo que seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. ¿Acaso no lo deseas?

Ella se lanzó en sus brazos.

—¡Claro que lo deseo mi amor! ¡Te amo Albert!

—Y yo a ti mi princesa hermosa.

Tom y Lucia se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Y ustedes que les pasa? –le preguntó Lucia.

—Amiga Albert me pidió que fuera su esposa –le respondió Candy emocionada.

—¡Oh que alegría se van a casar! ¡Felicidades a los dos!

—Qué bueno saber que se van a casar amigo –dijo Tom dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Ya tenía que tocarme –dijo Albert.

—¡Papa! ¡papa! –le grito Lucia al señor Dulkers.

—¿Que pasa hija? –le pregunto el acercándose a ellos.

—Papa pronto vamos a tener otra boda.

—¿De quién?

—De Candy y Albert, se van a casar.

—Vaya felicidades –dijo el señor Dulke abrazando a ambos –Es la mejor decisión que pueden tomar.

—Gracias señor –le dijo Albert.

—Pero ágamos un brinde que estoy hay que celebrarlo –sugirió el señor con alegría.

…

 _ **Escocia.**_

Luis junto con su hijo Neil y con uno de los integrantes del concejo llegaron a la mansión Andrew. Elroy muy molesta los recibió en la biblioteca en compañía de George que estaba de visita.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que desean? –le pregunto la anciana desde el escritorio donde estaba sentada. George estaba parado a su lado.

—Querida prima hemos venido a comunicarte que muy pronto yo seré el nuevo maques de Andrew –le respondió Luis con una sonrisa burlona.

Elroy frunciendo el ceño y se paró del escritorio.

—¿Y eso cuando se decidió? –pregunto.

—Ayer hubo una reunión del concejo donde se tomó la decisión ¿No es así señor Anderson? –le pregunto Luis.

—Así es señora Elroy el concejo tomo la decisión que el señor Luis Leagan Andrew será el nuevo marques de Andrew –contesto el anciano –Ya que su sobrino Anthony no podrá seguir ejerciendo el título y su otro sobrino renuncio.

—¿Pero porque lo hicieron sin consúltamelo?

—Bueno no era necesario prima, tú no eres parte del concejo -contesto Luis.

—¡Eres una basura Luis Legan!–le grito Elroy enfurecida –Hasta que conseguiste lo que quería.

—Por favor señora Elroy cálmese –le pidió George sosteniéndola –Le puede hacer daño.

Luis se paró de la silla.

—No me hables en ese tono Elroy Andrew. Desde ahora en adelante me tendrá que tener respeto, porque te guste o no seré el sucesor de tu hermano William Andrew.

—Señora Elroy tiene que aceptar la decisión del concejo, entienda que ninguno de sus dos sobrino podrá tomar el lugar de su padre –le dijo el señor Anderson.

Elroy se sentó nuevamente en el sillón tocándose la frente con una de sus manos.

—Váyanse de aquí por favor…No quiero escucharlos más.

—Está bien prima nos vamos. Pero pronto regresare porque cuando sea marques aquí viviré y tú y Anthony se irán a la calle–dijo Luis marchándose con Neil y el señor Anderson de la biblioteca.

Elroy se echó a llorar.

—Tranquila señora Elroy –le dijo George.

—Me siento desbastada con todo lo que está pasando. El accidente de Anthony y ahora Luis que va ser el sucesor de mi hermano, él nos va a destruir.

—Pero hay una solución para impedirlo.

—¿Cual George?

—Que Albert regrese a tomar su título de marques.

—Pero el marcho muy dolido de aquí, no va querer regresar.

—Pero si se entera de lo que está pasando puede recapacitar.

—Tal vez tenga razón George.

—Señor Elroy déjeme viajar a Londres para buscar a su sobrino y contarle todo lo que está pasando -le pidio el abogado.

—Está bien George ve y ojala que Albert regrese a tomar el lugar de marques, él es nuestra única salvación.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren bien. Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios que me emocionan mucho cada vez que los leos, dandome cuenta que difrutan mucho de la historia.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo para todas las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **Luz, ELI DIAZ, Mercedes, Stormaw, Jahzeel, RomIs-Ardley, Pecas, mary men, Glenda, Sol, Tutypineapple, Paulayjoaqui, Guest, Luz, Chidamami, Karina, Vialsi,** Dannygg.

 **Besitos para todas, nos leemos pronto.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 17**

Candy se encontraba en la escuelita pony revisando una tareas de los niños concentradamente.

—¿Candy todavía estas aquí? –le dijo la hermana María entrando a la escuelita.

—Es que estaba terminado de revisar estas tareas de los niños –contesto ella.

—Ya es tarde, hazlo mañana.

—Pero si ya estoy por terminar.

—Candy hazme caso termina mañana ¿O quieres hacer esperar a tu novio?

—¿Albert está aquí? –pregunto Candy con sus ojos iluminados.

—Sí, te está esperando afuera.

—Entonces me voy enseguida –dijo ella parándose del escritorio.

—Ve, nos vemos mañana Candy.

—Hasta mañana hermana María.

Candy salió de la escuelita donde vio a Albert, que la estaba esperando con hermoso ramo de flores.

—Mi amor que alegría de verte –le dijo Candy lanzándose en sus brazos.

—Mira lo que te traje –le dijo Albert pasándole el ramo de flores.

—¡Oh Albert están preciosa! –exclamo ella tomando las flores.

—Vine a buscarte por que te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Que sorpresa?

—Princesa si te la digo no será sorpresa.

—¿Entonces…?

—Ven conmigo y lo sabrás.

Albert llevo a Candy a su cabaña donde le tenía preparada una rica cena.

—¿Y esto Albert? –le pregunto Candy.

—Esta tarde vamos a cenar aquí.

—¡Que rico! Ya me estaba dando hambre –dijo Candy sentándose en la pequeña mesa para disfrutar de la comida.

Albert también se sentó y ambos comenzaron a comer. Al terminar saco una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón que se la pasó a Candy.

—¿Y esto que es?–pregunto la rubia mirando la cajita.

—Ábrela.

Candy la abrió encontrándose con un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

—¡Oh Albert es precioso!

—No es una joya muy fina, pero la compre con mucho cariño para ti.

—Eso es lo importante mi amor.

—Esta es la señal que pronto vas hacer mi esposa –le dijo Albert colocándoselo en el dedo de ella –Te amo Candy y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

—Yo también te amo Albert –dijo ella sollozando de emoción –Voy colocar todo mi esfuerzo para ser una buena esposa para ti.

—Con que sigas siendo la misma de siempre, me es suficiente –le dijo Albert besándola en los labios con mucha pasión.

—Albert es mejor que me vaya –dijo Candy rompiendo el beso.

—Mi amor no quiero que te vayas –le dijo Albert besándole el cuello –Como quisiera acerté mía en este instante.

—Albert tenemos que pórtanos bien, falta poco para la boda.

—Es que te deseo tanto mi princesa hermosa.

—Yo también deseo estar contigo, pero quiero que pase en nuestra noche de boda.

Albert dejo de besarle el cuello.

—Bueno…no me quedara más remedio que esperar –dijo dando un suspiro.

—Es poco tiempo Albert, después de nuestra boda voy hacer tuya completamente –le dijo Candy dándole un corto beso en los labios y se marchó.

Albert la miro con una sonrisa, sintiéndose muy dichoso de tener una mujer tan maravillosa como Candy a su lado. No le cabía la menor duda que iba ser muy feliz con ella.

...

 ** _Escocia._**

George había llegado de Londres con malas noticias para Elroy.

—Lo siento señora Elroy, pero no pude encontrar a su sobrino –le comunico.

—¿Quiere decir que no está viviendo en Londres?

—Así es. Me dijeron que se marchó con un amigo a América.

—¡América! –repitió Archie.

—Si hace varios meses atrás.

—No puedo creer que mi sobrino Albert este en América –dijo la anciana asombrada.

—¿Pero sabe en qué lugar exactamente esta? –preguntó Stear.

—No…

—Y ahora como vamos a encontrar a mi sobrino –dijo Elroy afligida –¡Estamos perdidos!

—Tal vez Candy nos puede ayudar a encontrarlo –sugirió Archie –Ella vive en América y puede buscarlo allá.

—Es una buena idea joven Archie –lo apoyo George.

—Bueno yo no quería contarle nada a Candice de todo lo que esta pasado, pero no tenemos otra alternativa –dijo Elroy –Lo antes posible le escribiré una carta, para que nos ayude a buscar a Albert.

En eso llego una sirvienta.

—Señora Elroy ya llego la enfermera que contrato para cuidar al joven Anthony –le anuncio.

—Dile que voy enseguida –contesto Elroy –George esperas.

—Si vaya tranquila, aquí la espero.

Elroy se dirigió al salón, donde la estaba esperando la joven enfermera. De inmediato la llevo al cuarto de Anthony para que lo conociera.

—Anthony te presento a la señorita Sofía Cox. Ella será tu enfermera –le dijo Elroy.

—Es un gusto conocerla señorita Cox –contesto Anthony desanimado.

—El gusto es mío Anthony –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno yo los dejos para que se conozcan mejor –dijo Elroy saliendo del cuarto.

La enfermera que era una joven de cabellos castaño claro, ojos azules y piel blanca. Se acercó a una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Anthony donde se sentó.

—¿Anthony puedo hacerte algunas preguntas? –le pregunto.

—Si señorita Cox.

—Dime solamente Sofía.

—Está bien Sofía.

—¿Quiero que me encuestes sobre ti?

—¿Sobre mí?

—Sí ¿qué cosas te gustas por ejemplo?

—No deseo hablar de mí –dijo Anthony bajando la mirada.

—Bueno entonces te hablare de mi –dijo la enfermera con entusiasmó –Cuando me tengas más confianzas me contaras de tus cosas.

Anthony la miro, sintiendo que esa joven eran muy parecida a Candy, tenía la misma energía y alegría que ella. En ese momento sintió una inmensas ganas de verla, apuesto que si Candy estuviera a su lado todo le sería más fácil y hasta tendría las ganas de recuperarse. Pero Candy no estaba y quizás nunca más la volvería a ver, así que era mejor resinarse a vivir sin ella.

...

 _ **America.**_

 ** _Un mes despues..._**

El día de la boda de Candy y Albert había llegado. Ella lucía un sencillo, pero hermoso vestido de novia y Albert un traje color negro. En la única iglesia que estaba en el pueblo daban el sí. En medio de una ceremonia muy emotiva y llena de amor.

—Te amo Candy –le dijo Albert dándole el beso que sellaba su compromiso.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja de recién casado y comenzaron a tirarle pétalos de flores cuando salieron de la iglesia. Ellos se subieron a un carruaje decorado con cintas blancas y se marcharon al rancho, donde se hiso una gran fiesta para celebrar la boda.

Candy y Albert salieron a bailar el val de los novios, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz de poder estar juntos y comenzar una vida juntos, donde ambos anhelaban formar una bella familia.

—¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? –le pregunto Albert.

—Muy feliz Albert –respondió ella radiante de felicidad –Todo esto es como un hermoso sueño.

—Si un sueño hecho realidad. Ahora lo único que quiero es que nos vayamos a la cabaña para hacerte mía –le dijo en el oído.

—¡Albert! –exclamo ella sonroja.

—¿Qué pasa? Ahora eres mi esposa y tú me dijiste…

—Ya se lo que te dije…-lo interrumpió Candy –Que el día de nuestra boda iba ser completamente tuya.

—¿Entonces vamos a la cabaña…?

—Pero no hemos partido el pastel.

—Verdad…pero después que lo partamos nos escapamos sin que nadie se den cuenta.

—Está bien Albert…-dijo Candy muy sonrojada y nerviosa por lo que iba pasar entre ellos.

Más tarde después de haber partido el pastel Albert y Candy se fueron a la cabaña que el mismo Albert se había encargado de limpiar y adornarla con flores y velas, para pasar su noche de boda, un acontecimiento muy importe para los dos.

—Albert te quedo muy bonita la cabaña –le dijo Candy abrazándola por el cuello.

—Lo hice porque desde ahora en adelante este será nuestro hogar, hasta que construya nuestra casa.

—El señor Dulkers fue muy generoso en regalarlos el terreno ¿verdad?

—Si mi amor, es una gran persona. Candy yo sé que a mi lado no podrás tener lo que siempre has estado acostumbrada. Nuestra vida será sencilla.

—Albert a mí no me importa los lujos –le aclaro Candy –Yo lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado, donde quieras que vivamos en una casa humilde o en una mansión.

—Gracias mi amor por tu comprensión –le sonrió el –Te amo tanto mi princesa hermosa.

—Y yo a ti, con todo mi corazón.

Albert la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama donde la deposito. Beso sus labios y con una de sus manos comenzó a desabrocharle los botones del vestido de novia, que saco rápidamente para comenzar a sacarle su la ropa interior. Candy sentía su cuerpo templando de pies a cabeza al verse desnuda ante su esposo, que sintió ganas de cubrirse, pero él no la dejo por que de inmediato comenzó a besar su piel provocando que ella se olvidara de su vergüenza.

Él también se quitó su ropa y así desnudo envolvió el cuerpo de su esposa para darle su calor. Candy lo abrazo con sus delicadas manos, recorriendo sus dedos en la espalda del hombre que amaba.

—No te imaginas como soñé con este momento –le susurro Albert en el odio.

—Yo también amor mío, quiero ser completamente tuya.

—Lo será Candy, solo mía.

Albert se agacho para besar sus labios, su cuello y las puntas rosadas de sus pechos, provocando que Candy comenzara a gemir. Eso lo enloqueció más de pasión hacia ella, que la trajo más hacia si para poseerla completamente. Candy cerro sus ojos sintiendo un poco de dolor por la primera vez, pero cuando paso comenzó a disfrutar de su esposo que la estaba amando de una manera que ni en sus sueños se lo había imaginado. Ambos gimieron de placer y al llegar al clímax, mostraron una amplia sonrisa de felicidad de haber consumado ese gran amor que ambos se sentías y que esperaban que durara toda la vida.

Candy apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del hombre que amaba y cerro sus ojos sintiéndose rendida.

—Tengo mucho sueño–dijo soñolienta.

—Duerme mi amor –le susurró el acariciándole el cabello.

—¿Y tú no vas adormir?

—Claro que lo are, me quedare dormido pensando en lo feliz que me siento de tenerte a mi lado.

…

 _ **Escocia.**_

Elisa seguía en reposo ya que su embarazo estaba en riesgo. Eso la tenía muy deprimida, porque no quería perder a su hijo. Pero también porque no podía ver a Anthony. Sin embargo le pidió a una de sus amigas que le averiguara sobre él. Esa mañana llego su mejor amiga Mary a visitarla.

—Estaba esperando tu visita Mary –le dijo Elisa que estaba recostada en su cama, con el rostro pálido y ojeroso.

—¿Cómo te has sentido amiga? –le pregunto Mary sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

—Mejor, aunque todavía tengo que estar en reposo.

—Tienes que hacerlo para que tu embarazo termine bien.

—Lo se…no quiero perder a mi hijo ¿Y tú como has estado?

—Bien, preparando mi viaje a Paris.

—¿Me has averiguado algo de Anthony? –le pregunto Elisa con interés.

—Si a una de las sirvientas de la mansión Andrew le pregunte. Dice que Anthony está más animado y que le contrataron a una enfermera para que lo cuide.

—¡Una enfermera!–repitió Elisa.

—Sí y por lo que me dijeron es joven y bella.

Elisa sintió unos profundos celos, que apretó las sabanas con sus manos.

—Espero que Anthony no coloque sus ojos en ella, eso no lo resistiría que él se enamorara de otra, como lo hiso de Candy.

—Elisa eso no debería de impórtate, tu estas casada con el barón.

—Pero yo amo a Anthony.

—¿Amiga dime la verdad de quien es el hijo que estas esperando de Anthony o del barón?

—Es del barón –confeso Elisa.

—¿Está segura amiga?

—Sí. Estoy segura por que antes de que estuviera con Anthony tenia los síntomas de que estaba embarazada del barón.

—¿Entonces amiga porque dice que es de Anthony?

—Por qué así tiene que ser Mary. Entiende que es la única manera que me libre de seguir casada con el barón.

—Pero si el té dijo que no te va dejar nunca a pesar que el hijo que esperas puede ser de Anthony.

—Sí, pero cuando mi hijo nazcan las cosas cambiaran y Anthony tendrá que hacerse responsable de el –dijo Elisa segura de sus palabras.

—Hay amiga estas actuando muy mal.

—Yo lo sé…pero no tengo otra alternativa. No te imaginas lo difícil que es vivir con un hombre que no amas y que sientes asco cuando estas con él. Ya no soporto esta situación.

—Te entiendo Elisa.

—Si me entiendes me guardaras el secretó ¿verdad?

—Si amiga. Espero que las cosas te salgan como deseas.

—Así será Mary todo saldrá como deseo –dijo Elisa con una leve sonrisa.

…

 _ **América.**_

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó con el olor de café y pan recién orneado. Abrió sus ojos verdes encontrándose con una bandeja con cosas muy ricas para desayunar y la mirada cálida de ahora su esposo que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos días señora Morrison –la saludo Albert.

—Buenos días mi amor –contesto ella sonriendo –Creo que dormí mucho.

—Bastante, ya es medio día.

—Tan tarde.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes hoy no tienes que ir a la escuelita Pony.

—Verdad que estamos de luna de miel –sonrió coqueta.

—Te estaba esperando para que desayunemos.

—Que rico me desperté con mucha hambre –dijo Candy tomando un trozo de pan.

—Qué te parece si más tarde nos vamos al rio y hacemos un picnic –le sugirió Albert.

—Claro podríamos invitar a Lucia y Tom.

Albert frunció el ceño.

—Candy estamos de luna de miel tenemos que estar solo –le dijo él dándole un beso en el cuello –Para poder amarnos como lo hicimos anoche.

Candy se estremeció al recordar la apasionada noche que había vivido con su esposo.

—Fue maravillosa Albert.

—Lo se princesa, pero esa es una de las muchas noches que pasaremos juntos.

—Te amo Albert.

—Y yo a ti –dijo el besando sus labios.

Una hora después Albert y Candy salieron de la cabaña para dar su paseo al rio. En eso Lucia y Tom se le acercaron.

—¿Y cómo amaneció la feliz pareja? –pregunto Lucia con una risita.

—Muy bien –respondió Candy.

—Durmieron mucho ¿verdad? –pregunto Tom en tono de broma.

Candy y Albert se sonrojaron.

—Si bastante –sonrió Albert –Ahora vamos a dar un paseo al rio.

—Que lo disfruten –dijo Lucia - Candy se me olvidaban pasarte una carta que te llego.

La rubia tomo la carta y la miro dándose cuenta que era de Escocia.

—Es de tía Elory –dijo.

—Léela mi amor –le pidió Albert.

 ** _Querida Candice._**

 ** _Espero que te encuentres muy bien. Yo no pudo decirte lo mismo, no habría querido escribirte contándote todo lo que esta pasando, pero han pasado muchas cosas aquí en Escocia. Anthony tuvo un accidente y quedo invalido y ahora mi primo Luis Leagan tomara el lugar de marques. Descubrí que es un hombre ambicioso, que no se merece ser el sucesor de mi hermano William. Por eso George fue a buscar a mi sobrino a Albert a Londres, pero le dijeron que se había marchado a América. Candice tu que estás viviendo en aquel lugar, por favor te pido que trates de buscarlo y le cuente todo lo que está pasando. Él es el único que nos puede ayudar._**

 ** _Me despido con beso mi querida Candice._**

 ** _Elroy Andrew._**

—No puedo creer lo que esta pasado –expreso Candy sorprendida.

—Mi hermano quedo invalido y Luis Laegan tomara el lugar de marques –dijo Albert aturdido con lo que había leído Candy.

—Lo siento mucho amigo por lo que está pasando tu familia –le dijo Tom tomándole un hombro.

—Yo no entiendo nada –comento Lucia que no sabía que Albert era hijo de un marques.

—Lucia es una historia muy larga que después te voy a contar –le dijo Tom –¿Albert que vas hacer ahora?

—No lo sé, me siento muy confundido.

—Albert tía Elroy quieres que regreses a tomar tu lugar, después de todo tu eres el heredero del titulo de maques de Andrew.

—Pero yo no quiero regresar Candy, quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Ella lo abrazo.

—Lo se…mi amor, pero tienes que hacerlo. Si Luis Leagan tomar el título de marqués no sé qué puede pasar, ese hombre el muy malo, al igual que su hijo Neil. Y tía Elroy y Anthony están en sus manos.

—Tienes razón, yo puedo permitir que los Leagan le hagan daño a mi familia.

—¿Entonces vamos a regresar a Escocia?

—Si mi amor…Lo aremos lo antes posible –contesto Albert pensativo.

...

 ** _Días después…_**

Candy y Albert tenía todo listo para marcharse a Escocia y poder llegar a tiempo antes que Luis Leagan fuera nombrado marqués de Andrew.

—Oh Candy, Albert no se imagina como los vamos a extrañar –le dijo Lucia abrazando a ambos.

—Nosotros también los vamos a extrañar a todos ustedes –dijo Candy.

—Mucha suerte amigo en todo –le dijo Tom dándole un abrazo a su mejor amigo - Por favor no dejen de escribirnos

—Claro que lo are y les prometemos que vendremos a visitarlos. Este lugar es muy importante nosotros.

—Vengan cuando quieran, que las puertas de este rancho estar siempre abierta para ustedes –les dijo el señor Dulkers

—Muchas gracias por todo señor Dulkert.

—De nada muchacho, espero que todo les salga muy bien en Escocia y que puedas recuperar tu título de marques.

—Así será señor Dulker -dijo Albert - Vamos Candy.

—Si vamos. Gracias por todo –les dijo la rubia –Y si algún día quieren ir a Escocia los resiviremos con mucho cariño.

Se dieron un último abrazo y Candy y Albert subieron al carruaje que los llevaría al puerto más cercano, donde tomarían el barco que los llevarían a Escocia.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic, que espero que difruten. Queria aclarar que este fic no va terminar todavia. Al fic le quedan varios capitulos para que termine, ya que pasaran otros acontecimientos en la historia.**

 **Saludos para todas las chicas que comentaron en el capitulo anterior. Muchas gracias por su gran apoyo hacia mi fic.**

 **Paulayjoaqui, Locadeamor, Tutypineapple, Brigge, Glenda, Sol, Stormaw, JENNY, ELI DIAZ, sayuri1707, Luz, RomIs-Ardley, Denis.**

 **Que tengan un bonito fin de semana junto a sus familias.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 18**

En la mansión Andrew todos se encontraban reunidos para el nombramiento de Luis Leagan, como el nuevo marques de Andree. Elroy estaba en compañía de Archie, Stear y George y por otro lado Neil y el barón sin Elisa que seguía en reposo por lo de su embarazo. También estaban los integrantes del concejo y algunos invitados.

—Damas y caballeros como presidente del concejo de anciano –tomo la palabra el señor Anderson –Quiero anuncia a los presentes que el señor Luis Legan Andrew tomara el lugar de marques que por muchos años perteneció a el recordado marques William Andrew.

—Para mí es un gran honor en tomar el lugar de mi querido primo William –dijo Luis con satisfacción –Les prometo que seré tan buen marques como lo fue el.

—¡Eso no podrá ser! –exclamo Albert que llego en ese momento junto a Candy –Por qué aquí el único heredero del título de marques de mi padre soy yo.

Todos lo miraron sorprendido con su presencia, en especial Luis que lo miro con un profundo odio. Albert de inmediato noto la mirada de Luis, pero no le tuvo miedo y altivamente ingreso completamente al salón.

Elroy respiró aliviada de ver a su sobrino de regreso.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunto Luis con rabia.

—He venido a tomar mi lugar de marques –respondió Albert.

—Pero si tú renunciaste a serlo.

—Sí, pero he cambiado de opinión, así que el único marques de Andrew desde ahora en adelante seré solo yo.

—¡Eso jamás te lo voy a permitir! –le grito Luis tomándolo por la chaqueta a punto de golpearlo.

Albert le quito las manos.

—Es lo que corresponde, yo soy e heredero del título como maques le gusto o no señor Legan.

—Mi sobrino tiene razón –lo apoyo Elroy –Él es hijo mayor de mi hermano William, así que el único que tiene derecho a tomar su lugar ¿No es así señor Anderson?

—Bueno…si –contestó el anciano –Lo siento señor Leagan pero usted no podrá ser el marques de Andrew.

—¡No! –grito Luis enloquecido –¡Yo tengo que ser el maques de Andrew, solo yo!

—Mi padre tiene razón él tiene que serlo, no este bastardo –lo apoyo Neil.

—Lo siento querido primo, pero no pudiste salirte con la tuya –le dijo Elroy con satisfacción –Ahora has la gentileza de marcharte de aquí.

—¡Claro que me voy, pero esto no se va quedar así! –grito Luis marchándose enfurecido junto a Neil y el barón.

Elroy se acercó a Albert y lo abrazo con mucho cariño.

—Gracias a Dios estas aquí querido sobrino –le dijo emocionada –No te imaginas como te extrañado.

—Yo también te extrañado mucho tía.

Ella se apartó de Albert y abrazo a Candy.

—Candice muchas gracias por traer a mi sobrino de regreso –le dijo abrazándola.

—No tiene nada que agradecerme tía Elroy.

Archie y Stear también se acercaron a saludarlos.

—Nos alegra tanto de verlos –le dijo Stear –A los dos los extrañábamos mucho.

—¿Pero Candy como encontraste tan rápido a Albert? –le pregunto Archie curioso.

Los rubios se miraron.

—Bueno…es una larga historia que después le vamos a contar –contesto ella –Ahora me gustaría ver a Anthony, ¿dónde está?

—Él está en su cuarto –respondió Elory.

—Lléveme con él por favor.

—Yo te llevo Candy –le ofreció Stear.

...

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Anthony, que estaba recostado en su cama. Stear entro primero con el rostro sonriente.

—¿Anthony podemos hablar? –le pregunto Stear.

—Viene a contarme como estuvo el nombramiento de tío Luis.

—No, eso no ocurrió.

—¿Como que no ocurrió?

—Anthony regreso Albert a tomar su lugar de marques.

—En serio Stear, mi hermano está aquí.

—Sí y sabes también quien regreso.

—¿Quién? –pregunto Anthony ansioso.

—Yo –dijo Candy entrando al cuarto de

—Candy estas aquí –exclamo Anthony mirandola con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

La rubia camino hasta la cama de Anthony y lo abrazo con mucho cariño.

—Permiso, yo los dejos para que hablen tranquilos –dijo Stear marchándose.

—Anthony me alegra tanto de verte –le dijo Candy al romper el abrazo.

—Yo también. Aunque me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran como antes.

—Tía Elroy me escribió una carta a América, donde me conto lo que te paso.

El bajo la mirada.

—Me quede invalido –dijo con frustración –No hubiera querido que me vieras en este estado.

—Eso a mí no me importa, para mí sigues siendo el mismo de siempre Anthony. Además sé que te vas a recuperar.

—No Candy, nunca más volveré a caminar.

—Tienes que tener fe Anthony y ahora que yo estoy aquí te voy ayudar para que te recuperes –le dijo Candy tomándole una mano.

—Gracias Candy. Yo te sigo amando –le confeso Anthony abrazándola con amor, pero la rubia rápidamente se apartó de él.

—Anthony hay algo que tienes que saber.

En eso entro Sofía la enfermera.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpir –dijo ella al ver la presencia de Candy.

—No te preocupes –le dijo Anthony –Quiero presentarte a mi ex prometida Candice White.

—Es un gusto conocerla señorita White. Mi nombre es Sofía Cox y soy la enfermera de Anthony

—El un gusto conocerla –la saludo Candy –Me alegra saber que Anthony tenga una enfermera que lo ayude a recuperarse.

—Sofía es una gran enfermera, me ha tenido mucha paciencia –comento Anthony.

—Bueno Anthony te dejo para que descanse -le dijo Candy parandose de la cama.

—Gracias por estar aquí Candy.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme –le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Por favor dile a mi hermano que me gustaría verlo.

—Claro que se lo diré –dijo la rubia saliendo del cuarto.

...

En el pasillo se encontró a Albert que la estaba esperando.

—¿Candy cómo te fue con Anthony? –le pregunto.

—Bien, está feliz de verme –respondió ella –Aunque no pude decirle que tú y yo…

—Mi amor tal vez sea mejor que todavía nadie sepa que nos casamos.

—¿Por qué Albert?

—Por tu seguridad. Tengo miedo que si Luis Leagan se entera que eres mi esposa y te pueda hacerte algún daño para vengarse de mí.

—A ti también te puede hacer daño.

—Lo se…pero seré cuidadoso, lo que me preocupa eres tú. Me muero si algo te pasa.

—Gracias por protégeme Albert –le dijo Candy abrazándolo -Tal vez tengas razón por que pensando lo bien a lo mejor Luis Leagan tubo que en mi secuestro cuando viaje a Londres a buscarte.

—Si puede ser Candy, a ese hombre no le convenia que yo viniera a Esocia a tomar el titulo de mi padre. Con mayor razón tengo que protegerte mi amor. Una vez perdí a la mujer que amaba, ahora no quiero perderte a ti también.

—Está bien Albert, por ahora ocultaremos nuestro amor. Anthony quiere verte.

—Yo también deseo hablar con él.

—Ve que te está esperando.

...

Albert entro a la habitación de su hermano. La enfermera salió para dejarlos solos.

—Albert aunque no lo creas me alegra mucho de verte –le dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.

Albert se acercó a su hermano y le tomo una mano.

—Te creo hermanito –le dijo con cariño.

—Gracias por estar aquí Albert.

—Es mi deber Anthony. Espero que ahora las cosas sea diferente entre nosotros.

—Claro que lo será hermano –lo abrazo Anthony –Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte.

Anthony rompió el abrazo.

—Albert tienes que saber que yo contrate al hombre que te disparo el día que iba ser tu nombramiento.

—Lo se Anthony…

—Ya te lo dijeron.

—Olvidemos eso hermano.

—Yo no puedo, no hay día que no me arrepienta de lo que hice. Por eso Dios me castigo dejándome inválido.

—Ya no te culpes Anthony. Tenemos que olvidar el pasado, ahora tenemos que estar unidos como le hubiera gustado a nuestro padre.

—Así será hermano –le dijo Anthony abrazándolo nuevamente –Ahora que tú y Candy que están de regreso hasta tengo ganas de recupérame.

—Y así será yo sé que volverás a caminar.

—Y cuando eso ocurra voy a hacer todo para que Candy me vuelva a querer.

—¿Anthony tú la sigues amando? –le pregunto Albert.

—Si sigo amando a Candy con todo mi corazón -respondió Anthony con emoción.

Albert lo miro con preocupación, pensando en que iba pasar cuando Anthony se enterara que él se había casado con Candy.

…

El barón llego a su mansión donde se encontró a Elisa que estaba junto a la chimenea leyendo un libro.

—¿Elisa que haces levantada? –le pregunto sacándose el abrigo que llevaba puesto.

—Estoy arata de estar todo el día encerrada en mi habitación –respondió Elisa con molestia.

—¿Pero tienes que estar en reposo por él bebe? Tienes que tener pasiencia que no falta mucho para que nazca el niño.

—Ya me siento mejor ¿Cómo estuvo el nombramiento de mi padre?

El barón camino hasta un sillón donde se sentó.

—No hubo nombramiento.

—¿Como que no hubo nombramiento?

—En el último momento llego el hijo mayor de William.

—¡Albert regreso!

—Si, así que tu padre no pudo ser el marques de Andrey.

—Me alegro –expreso Elisa – A papa eso era lo único que le importaba, ni siquiera se daba el tiempo para venir a visitarme.

—Eso es verdad, desde que has estado en reposo nunca ha venido a visitarte y Niel tampoco.

—Ellos dos son iguales, unos ambiciosos.

—Bueno tu padre no consiguió lo que quería, ahora el único marques de Andrew será Albert. Sabes que llego acompañado por Candice White, la mujer con la que se iba casar Anthony.

Elisa frunció el ceño.

—¡No puedo creer que esa estúpida se haya atrevido a regresar! –comento con rabia.

—Lo hiso y ahora estoy seguro que va retomar su relación con Anthony. Así que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con él. Admite Elisa que tu destino está a mi lado –dijo el barón con burla –Ahora te dejo, me voy a descansar un rato.

Elisa lo miro con odio mientras él se marchaba.

—Claro que me voy a librar de ti, cuando nazca mi hijo lo voy hacer –murmuro Elisa entre dientes.

…

En la mansión Legan Luis estaba enfurecido no podía, creer que en el último momento llegara Albert a tomar su lugar como marques.

—¡Maldito sea es bastando! –expreso rojo de la rabia.

—Ya papa tranquilízate –le dijo Neil tomándolo por el hombro –Él no se saldrá con la suya tenemos que destruirlo.

—Claro que lo vamos a destruir y esta vez yo mismo me voy a encargar de matarlo con mis propias manos.

—No papa tú no puedes hacer eso, irías a la cárcel.

—Eso no pasara por que tengo un plan que no va fallar.

—¿Qué plan papa? -pregunto Neil intrigado.

—Voy a retar a Albert a un duelo.

—¡A un duelo! -repitió Neil.

—Sí y es algo legal, así que si lo mato no iré a la cárcel.

—Pero papa el también te puede matar a ti.

—Tranquilo Neil eso no pasar. Me dejo de llamar Luis Legan si el heredero no muere en ese duelo -dijo Luis con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Yo aqui con otro capitulo de este fic que espero que les guste. Albert logro impedir que Luis Legan tomara el lugar de marques, pero este no se quedara tan tranquilo.**

 **Bueno chicas como siempre agradecerle su gran apoyo, a cada una de ustedes que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar mi fic. Y a las chicas que tambien colocan mi fic en sus favoritas.**

 **Saludos para las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **Tutypineapple, Patty Castillo, Pecas, Stormaw, RomIs-Ardley, Mercedes, Chidamami, Paulayjoaqui, Sol, Vialsi, Georgia Celli, JENNY, Brendarvazquez, bimbimbaby15283, Dc Andrew.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 19**

Varios días pasaron desde que Albert regreso a retomar sus labores como el marques. Por un lado se sentía contento, pero por el otro preocupado de que Luis Leagan fuera capaz de hacer algo en su contra o en contra de su familia. Le pidió a George que contrata unos guardias que estuvieran permanente de la mansión y así poder evitar algun atentado por parte de Luis.

—Oh Albert es como un sueño tenerte aquí –le dijo Elroy que estaban en la biblioteca conversando con él –Por favor prométeme que nunca más nos dejaras.

—Te lo prometo tía –le dijo Albert tomándole una mano –Me quedare contigo y con mi hermano Anthony para siempre.

—Lo bueno que ahora Anthony te acepta como hermano.

—Eso me tiene muy contento tía.

—Él ha cambiado mucho. El accidente que tuvo lo hiso recapacitar.

—¿Tía y como fue el accidente que tuvo mi hermano?

—Se cayó de un caballo –contesto Elroy –Algo muy extraño porque Anthony siempre ha sido un buen jinete.

—¿Crees que alguien estuvo detrás de ese accidente?

—No lo creo, Anthony me ha contado que fue un accidente. Lo impórtate es que hay que ayudarlo para que se recupere.

—Por supuesto tía, mi hermano se tiene que recuperar –dijo Albert con fe.

—Veo que te hiso muy bien los aire de América. Ya no tienes esa mirada triste cuando te fuiste de aquí.

—He tratado de superar todo lo que me paso. Ahora me siento feliz tía.

—¿Por algo en especial? -preguntó la anciana levantando una ceja.

Albert sonrió.

—Tía la vida me dio una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

—¿A qué te refieres sobrino?

—Bueno…ahora no puedo decirte nada, pero ya lo sabrás.

—Por lo que veo se trata de una mujer ¿verdad?

—Tal vez tía.

—¿Es una joven que conociste en América?

—Tía no voy a contarte más, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

—Que misterioso estas –sonrió la anciana.

—Es que es una sorpresa que te tengo.

—Bueno…tendré que esperar entonces –dijo Elroy parándose del sofá –Te dejo sobrino, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Hasta más tarde tía –dijo Albert pensando en que tenía que seguir ocultando su relación con Candy.

…

Candy había salido a visitar a sus amigas Annie y Patty para darle la sorpresa que había regresado.

—¡Oh Candy que alegría que estés aquí! –exclamó Annie abrazándola con cariño.

—No te imaginas como te extrañamos –añadió Patty abrazándolas también.

—Yo también las extrañe mucho a ustedes –le dijo Candy emocionada.

Las tres se encontraban en la casa de Patty tomandó el te.

—¿Pero cuéntanos cuando regresaste?–pregunto Annie.

—Hace solo un par de días. Regrese con Albert.

—Nos enteramos que él había regresado y que Luis Leagan se quedó con las ganas de ser el marqués de Andrew.

—Así fue Annie.

—¿Pero no entiendo por qué llegaron juntos? –pregunto Patty confundida.

—Es que ambos estábamos viviendo en América y en el mismo lugar.

—¿Ósea que se encontraron haya?

—Si Patty no encontramos en Michigan –confirmo Candy.

—Vaya que chico es el mundo.

—Annie Patty hay algo que tengo que contarles.

—¿Que amiga? –pregunto Annie ansiosa por saber.

La rubia dio un suspiro.

—Albert y yo nos casamos.

Patty y Annie se miraron sorprendidas.

—¿Como que se casaron? –pregunto Patty –No entiendo.

—Bueno amigas yo les voy a contar.

Candy comenzó a contarle todo lo que vivió con Albert en Michigan.

—Oh amiga que historia tan romántica la de ustedes –dijo Patty feliz por Candy –Espero que su amor dure toda la vida.

—Así será Patty, Albert es el amor de mi vida.

—¿Y Anthony como lo tomo cuando se enteró? –pregunto Annie.

—Bueno no lo sabe todavía –respondió Candy –Es más nadie lo sabe en la mansión Andrew.

—¿Pero por qué amiga?

—Por mi seguridad. Albert teme que Luis Laegan me pueda hacer algún daño si se entera que soy su esposa.

—Y tiene razón, ese hombre es peligro igual que su hijo Neil. Además ahora más que nunca debe odiar a Albert porque le quito su lugar como marques.

—Lo se…espero que ustedes me guarden el secreto.

—Por supuesto amiga –contesto Patty –Ni a Stear se lo diré.

—Cuenta con nuestra discreción –le dijo Annie.

—Gracias amiga –sonrió Candy –¿Pero cuénteme como va sus relación con Archie y Stear?

—Hay amiga tenemos muchas cosas que contarte –dijo Patty –Pero voy a decirle a la sirvienta que nos prepare más te.

…

Anthony había salido a tomar un poco de aire al jardín en compañía de su enfermera. Cuando Candy llegó en ese momento.

—Anthony que bueno que saliste de tu habitación –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—Sí, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

—Eso te ara muy bien. Mira lo que te traje –le dijo Candy sacando de su bosa de mano una cajita de chocolates.

—¡Chocolates!–exclamo Anthony.

—Sí, yo sé que te encantan.

—Veo que no te has olvidado de mis gustos.

—Como lo voy a olvidar, si tú siempre has sido unas personas muy importantes en mi vida. Bueno Anthony tejo nos vamos más tarde –dijo Candy marchándose.

Anthony se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa. Sofía sintió tristeza, ya que ella se estaba enamorando de él.

—Sigues amando a la señorita White ¿verdad? –le pregunto.

—Si Sofía, la amo con todo mi corazón –admitió Anthony –Por eso quiero recuperarme para poder volver a conquistarla.

—¿Pero a lo mejor ella no siente lo mismo que tú?

—Yo sé que en el fondo me sigue amando. Ella esta dolida conmigo por todo lo malo que hice, pero tengo la esperanza de que me vuelva a querer.

—Espero que sea así Anthony –dijo Sofía a punto de llorar, pensando que él nunca iba colocar sus ojos en ella.

…

Candy se dirigió a la biblioteca para hablar con Albert y contarle como le había ido con sus amigas.

—Mi amor quería mucho verte –le dijo Albert acercándose a ella cuando la vio entrar –¿Cómo te fue con tus amigas?

—Bien. Les conté lo nuestro.

—Pero no dirán nada ¿verdad?

—No Albert, me prometieron que me guardaran el secreto.

—Mi amor como quisiera que todo supieras que estamos juntos, pero tengo tanto miedo que Luis Legan te haga daño –le dijo Albert acariciándole la mejilla con una de sus manos.

—Y yo tengo tanto miedo que el te haga daño a tí, no lo resistiría –le dijo Candy abrazándolo.

—Eso no pasara. Los Leagan no me van a destruir.

Ella se apartó de él.

—Te amo tanto Albert.

—Y yo a ti mi princesa. No te imaginas como deseo tenerte entre mis brazos como mi esposa.

—Yo también quisiera estar contigo.

—Un día de estos me voy a escapar a tu habitación –le dijo Albert besándole el cuello.

Candy rio.

—Eso me encantaría, pero por ahora podrías darme un beso.

Albert sonrió y la beso apasionadamente. Cuando en ese momento Archie iba a entrar a la biblioteca, pero se quedó helado cuando vio a los rubios besándose.

 _"Que está pasando entre Candy y mi primo Albert!_ , pensó Archie marchándose de la biblioteca.

…

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

Elisa daba a Luz a una hermosa niña en un parto difícil, pero que salió airoso. El barón a pesar que no tenía la certeza que la niña fuera su hija de sentía feliz.

—¿Cómo te sientes Elisa? –le pregunto el barón entrando al cuarto.

—Bien -contesto Elisa que estaba en la cama recuperándose del parto.

—La partera me dijo que el parto estuvo difícil.

—Sí, pero estoy bien y mi hija nació sana.

El barón se la quitó a Elisa y la tomo en sus brazos.

—Es hermosa nuestra hija –dijo él mirándo a la bebe con una sonrisa.

—Esa niña es de Anthony –lo corrigió Elisa con dureza.

—Eres cruel Elisa, yo sé que esta niña lleva mi sangre.

—Te equivocas querido.

—De todos modos si esta niña no es hija mía, igual la voy a criar. Eso tienes que tenerlo muy presente.

Elisa lo miro pensando que eso jamás se lo iba a permitir, porque el único que iba a criar a su hija iba ser Anthony.

 **…**

Albert en compañía de George se dirigían a una reunión con el concejo de ancianos. Ambos iban en un carruaje tranquilamente. Cuando Luis Leagan se les atravesó montado en un caballo y acompañado de dos hombres que estaban armados.

El carruaje se detuvo bruscamente y Albert y George se miraron pensando que algo estaba ocurriendo. Sin temor ambos se bajaron del coche, encantándose con Luis y sus hombres.

—Así te quería encontrar marqués de Andrew –le dijo Luis mirándolo con odio.

—¿Has venido a matarme Luis Legan? –le pregunto Albert al ver a los hombres armados.

—Nunca debiste haber regresado, ya una vez te salvaste de morir, pero esta vez no lo lograras.

—¿Lo dices como si hubieras tenido que ver en eso?

Luis sonrió.

—¿Qué crees tú?

—Pero si fue mi hermano el que contrato al hombre que me disparo la noche de mi nombramiento.

—Con la ayuda de mi hijo Neil. Él lo incentivó para que Anthony se atreviera hacerlo.

—¡Tú y tu hijo con unos malditos! –exclamo Albert apretando sus puños –Utilizaron a mi propio hermano para que me mandara a matar.

—Era parte de plan para deshacernos de ti.

—¡Eres un cobarde Luis Legan! –expreso Albert enfurecido.

—¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! –grito Luis –Y para demostrártelo he venido a retarte a un duelo.

—¡Un duelo! –repitió Albert.

—Si un duelo entre tú y yo, donde uno de los dos saldrá muerto ¿Qué me dice marques de Andrew te atreves hacerlo?

—Está bien acepto –contesto Albert.

—Perfecto, entonces el duelo será en dos días más.

—De acuerdo Luis Leagan en dos días más será el duelo y que gane el mejor –dijo Albert sin temor.

—Y el mejor seré yo marques de Andrew –dijo Luis marchándose con sus hombres.

—Marques no debió hacer eso –le dijo George tocándole un hombro –Ese hombre lo va a traicionar en el duelo, ara algo para que usted muera.

—Lo se George, pero tomares las medidas para que eso no ocurra.

…

Cuando Albert regreso a la mansión Andrew con George. En la cena les comunico a la familia lo que había pasado con Luis.

—Dios mío hasta cuándo vamos a tener que aguantar la maldad de Luis –cometo Elroy tomándose la frente.

—Ese hombre es peor de lo que yo pensaba –añadió Archie.

—Nunca pensé que tío Luis fuera tan malo –dijo Anthony

—Ese hombre es un demonio –expreso Candy con rabia –Menos mal que no te hiso daño Albert.

—Pero ya todo se va a terminar –dijo Albert con tranquilidad.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro primo Albert –dijo Stear –Ese hombre no descansara hasta destruirte.

Albert miro a cada uno de su familia, en especial a Candy la que más iba sufrir por la decisión que había tomado.

—Familia Luis Leagan me reto a un duelo y yo acepte.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. Candy sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, pensando en la locura que había cometido el hombre que amaba.

—Albert por favor dinos que es mentira lo que acabas de decir –le pidió Elroy angustiada.

—No tía, es verdad pasado mañana Luis Leagan y yo tendremos un duelo.

—¿Pero hermanó por qué hiciste algo así? –le pregunto Anthony –Él te puede matar.

—Por qué es la única manera de terminar con todo esto –respondió Albert –Y la única de deshacernos de la maldad de Luis Legan para siempre.

—Pero primo ese hombre te va matar –le dijo Archie.

—Es lo que le dije yo –añadió George –Ese hombre va planes algo en el duelo.

—Estoy consciente de eso, pero seré cuidadoso y Dios me ayuda saldré airoso de ese duelo –aclaro Albert –Por favor apóyenme en la decisión que tome.

—Está bien sobrino te apoyamos –le dijo Elroy.

—Si te apoyamos –dijeron Anthony, Stear y Archie al mismo tiempo.

Candy bruscamente se paró de la mesa.

—Lo siento Albert, pero en esto yo no te puedo apoyar –le dijo marchándose al borde de las lágrimas del comedor.

—Pobre de Candice ella te tiene mucho cariño –dijo Elroy.

—Sí, pero tiene que entender que lo que hago también es por el bien de ella –dijo Albert parandosé de la mesa -Voy hablar con Candy.

...

Candy había salido al jardín para desahogar todo ese dolor que sentía en su corazón. En eso llego Albert.

—Mi amor tenemos que hablar –le dijo tomándola por el brazo.

La rubia bruscamente se apartó de él.

—Albert no quiero verte –le pidió ella mirando con resentimiento.

—Princesa escúchame por favor.

—Para que me cuentes la locura que vas a cometer.

—Candy mi amor –le tomo una mano –Entiende que tengo que hacerlo para que termine todo esto. No podemos vivir toda la vida temiendo de que Luis Leagan nos haga daño.

—Lo se…pero ese hombre te va matar en el duelo. Parece que no te importa mi sufrimiento.

—Claro que me importa. Pero tienes que tener fe que todo va salir bien.

—Tengo mucho miedo de perderte.

Él le tomo el rostro con ambas manos.

—Candy eso no va pasar, te prometo que en ese duelo no moriré. Por favor confía en mí.

Ella lo abrazo llorando.

—Oh Albert cuídate mucho.

—Claro que lo are mi amor –le dijo acariciandole el cabello -Y cuando todo esto pase todo sabrán que eres mi esposa.

….

El día del duelo llego y se realizaría cerca del lago. Luis Leagan llego junto al barón que sería su padrino y Albert junto a George que sería el suyo. Como se acostumbraba hacer ambos padrinos revisaron las armas antes de comenzar el duelo y se las entregaron a Albert y Luis.

—Ahora tendrán que contar diez pasos caminando de espalda –les dijo el barón –Cuando terminen de contar voltearan sus cuerpos y disparan.

Albert y Luis comenzaron a caminar y mientras contaban los pasos. Terminaron de contar, voltearon sus cuerpos y dispararon dejando herido de muerte a uno de ellos.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por seguir apoyando mi fic.**

 **Un cariños saludo a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **Patty Castillo, Paulayjoaqui, Stormaw, Brigge, Sol, Locadeamor, Mercedes, Pecas, sayuri1707, Yackieflores, RomIs-Ardley, ELI DIAZ, LizzyMoon, Denis, tutypineapple, Glenda, Vialsi, Luz, Nina.**

 **Besitos para todas y muchan bendiciones.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 20**

En la mansión Andrew todo estaban muy angustiados por lo que podía estar pasando. Elroy no dejaba de resar junto a Anthony y Candy que estába realmente angustiada por el hombre que amaba. Mientras que Archie y Stear caminaban de un lado para otro en el salón, impacientes por saber que había pasado. En ese momento Stear se detuvo en una de las ventanas del salón y vio que un carruaje se estacionaba.

—Llego el carruaje donde se fue primo Albert y George –dijo.

Candy de un impulso se levantó del sillón y corrió hacia el jardín seguida por Elroy, Archie y Stear. George bajo del carruaje.

—¿George donde esta Albert? –le pregunto Candy impaciente.

—¿Que paso con mi sobrino? –pregunto Elroy preocupada.

George miro a las dos seriamente.

—¿George que pasa donde está mi sobrino? –insistió la anciana al ver que este no respondía.

—¿Nuestro primo se murió? –pregunto Archie.

—¡George por favor hable de una vez! –le grito Candy alterada –¿Diga que paso en el duelo quien murió Albert o Luis Legan?

—Murió Luis Leagan –respondió George después de un largo suspiro.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

—¡Gracias Dios mío! –exclamo Candy.

—Yo sabía que mi sobrino no iba a morir –añadió Elroy –¿Pero George donde esta Albert?

—Aquí estoy tía –contesto Albert bajando del carruaje.

Candy de inmediato se le lanzo en sus brazos.

—Oh Albert estas aquí –le dijo llorando.

—Mi sobrino –dijo Elroy abrazándolo también.

—¿Entonces Luis Legan murió? –pregunto Stear.

—Si Stear ese hombre murió en el duelo–contesto Albert.

—Gracias a Dios ya todo termino –expreso Elroy –Ahora entremos a la mansión.

Albert entro al salón donde se encontraba Anthony con su enfermera.

—Hermano no moriste –le dijo Anthony.

—Luis Leagan no pudo matarme –lo abrazo Albert –Ahora podemos vivir tranquilos sin que Luis nos quiera hacer daño.

—Pero pudo haberte muerto hermano.

—Y pretendía hacerlo Anthony. Había contrado a un hombre para que me disparara en el duelo.

—¿Y cómo lo descubrieron? –pregunto Archie.

—Yo suponía que Luis iba hacer algo así –contesto Albert –Por eso le pedí a uno de mis guardias que vigilara bien y fue cuando encontró aquel hombre que estaba escondido detrás de unos matorrales.

—Hasta el último momento Luis fue un hombre sin escrúpulo –comento Elroy –Pero gracias a Dios su plan fallo y fue el que murió.

—La maldad tenía que morir tía Elroy –dijo Candy más aliviada.

...

Al día siguiente fue el funeral de Luis Leagan donde asistieron Neil, Elisa, el barón y unos amigos cercanos. Después del sepelio se fueron a la mansión Leagan.

—No puedo creer que mi padre este muerto –dijo Neil llorando mientras se tomaba una copa de wiski.

—Papa se lo busco –comento Elisa fríamente.

—¡Parece que no te importara la muerte de nuestro padre!

—Él nunca fue un padre para mí.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso Elisa?

—Es la verdad Neil, a él lo único que le importaba era ser el marques de Andrew, pero no pudo.

—Por favor Neil, Elisa no es momento para estar discutiendo –intervino el barón.

—¡Usted no se meta! –le grito Niel –¡No hiso nada para que mi padre no muriera!

—Por favor Neil yo no tengo la culpa que el marqués de Andrew haya sido más avil que tu padre.

—Querido mejor vete a la mansión, déjame sola con mi hermano –le pidió Elisa.

—Está bien, no te demores que tienes que amamantar a nuestra hija –dijo el barón marchándose.

—Pero esto no se va quedar así –comento Neil con los ojos llenos de odio –Ya voy a encontrar la manera de hacerle pagar muy caro al marques de Andrew lo que le hiso a mi padre.

Elisa se acercó a Neil y le tomo el hombro.

—Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar en eso –le dijo.

—¿Tu Elisa?

—Si yo, pero para eso tendrá que tu ayudarme primero.

—¿No te entiendo Elisa?

—Neil quiero que me ayudes a escaparme con mi hija de la mansión del barón.

—¿Quieres dejar al barón?

—Sí, ya no lo soporto más. Solo estaba esperando que naciera mi hija para dejarlo.

—Pero él es el padre de la niña.

—Te equivocas hermano –lo corrigió Elisa –La niña es hija de Anthony, él es su padre.

—¡Anthony!

—Sí y el barón lo sabe muy bien, aunque él quiere criarla de todos modos. Pero el único que criara a mi hija es Anthony.

—Esta locas, jamás dejare que tú y ese imbécil estén juntos.

—¡Es el hombre que amo Neil! –expreso Elisa –Adema estando en la mansión Andrew será más fácil destruir al marques.

—Tienes razón Elisa.

—¿Entonces me vas ayudar a dejar al barón?

—Si Elisa.

...

 ** _Días después…_**

Anthony se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba sentado al lado de la ventana tratando de leer un libro, sin embargo no se podía concentrar. Desde que se había enterado que la hija de Elisa había nacido no dejaba de pensar en ella, preguntándose si aquella criatura era hija de él.

Candy que conocía muy bien a Anthony lo había notado extraño pensativo y eso la preocupo. Así que es tarde fue a la habitación de Anthony para hablar con él.

—¿Anthony te molesto? –le pregunto Candy entando al cuarto.

El la miro con una sonrisa.

—No Candy pasa –contestó.

Ella entro al interior del cuarto y se sentó en otra silla al lado de Anthony.

—Espero no haberte interrumpido tu lectura –le dijo Candy mirándole el libro.

—Tú no me molestas Candy.

—Anthony te he notado un poco extraño estos días. ¿Tienes algún problema?

—No Candy –contesto él bajando la mirada –No tengo ningún problema.

—Yo presiento que si Anthony, porque no confias en mí y me cuentas.

—Está bien Candy te voy a contar. Lo que pasa que la hija que tubo Elisa puede ser mía.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como palto de la impresión.

—Es una broma ¿verdad?

—No Candy. Cuando tú te fuiste América yo estaba muy deprimido y me la pasaba bebiendo. Una noche Elisa me fue a buscar a un bar y me llevo a su mansión aprovechando que el barón estaba de viaje. Esa noche la pase con ella y tiempo después Elisa me confeso que estaba embarazada y que el hijo que esperaba era mío.

—Oh Anthony, pero esa bebe también puede ser del barón.

—Lo se…pero yo tengo la duda.

—Me imagino que el barón no sabe que tu…

—Si lo sabe Candy –la interrumpió Anthony –Él siempre lo ha sabido, porque una vez me encontró en su mansión y escucho decir a Elisa diciéndome que el hijo que esperaba era mío. El barón se puso furioso conmigo y yo salí huyendo en mi caballo, el me siguió y por eso tuve el accidente donde me quede invalido.

—No puedo creerlo Anthony todo por culpa de Elisa.

—Lo peor de todo que tengo la duda que esa niña sea mi hija.

—Anthony Elisa es una mentirosa, estoy segura que esa niña es hija del barón. Hay que obligarla a que diga la verdad –dijo Candy parándose de la cama.

—¿Que vas hacer Candy? –le pregunto Anthony.

—Ya lo veras. Ahora quédate tranquilo y confía en mí que todo se va a solucionar.

Candy de inmediato se fue a buscar a Albert que estaba en el salón.

—Albert que bueno que te encuentro aquí –le dijo Candy acercándose a él.

—¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto él.

—Hay un problema con Anthony.

—¿Qué problema?

—Mejor vamos al jardín para contarte.

Candy y Albert llegaron al jardín donde la rubia le conto todo lo que Anthony le había dicho.

—Entonces mi hermano piensa que la hija que tubo Elisa puede ser suya.

—Si mi amor…pero yo estoy segura que no lo es. Por eso he pensado en ir a la mansión del barón y obligar a Elisa a que diga la verdad.

—No princesa, no quiero que te expongas a esa situación –le dijo Albert con cariño –Yo iré hablar con Elisa.

—Pero prefiero hacerlo yo, conozco mejor a Elisa y se cómo hacerla confesar.

—De todos modos dejame hacerlo a mi. Yo también la are confesar.

—Está bien Albert ¿Y cuándo iras?

—Esta misma tarde.

—Pero tiene que ser antes de cenar, recuerda que esta noche contaremos que estamos casados.

—Lo se mi amor…no te preocupes estaré de regreso para la cena –le dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

…

En la mansión del barón, Elisa tenía todo listo para fugarse con Neil. Arreglo una maleta con ropa de ella y de su bebe y se quedó en la habitación esperando que llega Neil en un carruaje como habían acorado.

En eso entro una de las sirvientas, que Elisa le había pagado para que la ayudara a escaparse.

—Barones ya llego su hermano Neil –le anuncio la joven al entrar al cuarto.

—¿Y mi esposo esta cenando? –pregunto Elisa que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

—Si baronesa esta cenando en el comedor.

—¿Te pregunto por mí?

—Sí, pero le dije que ustedes se quedaría con la bebe por estaba un poco enferma. Ahora es el momento de escaparse baronesa.

—Entonces vamos.

Elisa saco de la cuna a su hija y la tomo en sus brazos, mientras que la sirvienta tomo la maleta. Cuidadosamente salieron de la habitación y bajaron la escalera. Atravesaron el salón, pero cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta para salir de la mansión, apareció el barón.

—¿A donde crees que vas Elisa?–le pregunto mirándole la maleta.

Elisa lo miro tragando seco.

—Yo….

—Pensabas escaparte ¿verdad?

—No claro que no, yo iba a visitar a Neil.

—¡No seas mentirosa! ¿y esa maleta? –le grito el barón enfurecido.

—¡Si me descubrirte me voy a escapar! –confeso Elisa sin tener otra alternativa -Ahora no está mi padre para que me obligue a seguir casada contigo.

La bebe al escuchar los gritos se puso a llorar.

—¡Eso jamás te voy a permitir! Emma llevabe a la niña a su habitación –le ordeno el barón a la sirvienta.

La sirbienta le quito la niña a Elisa y se llevó.

—No crees que me vas a detener me voy de aqui quieras o no –dijo Elisa con intención de esparce, pero el barón la tomo del brazo y la tiro al suelo.

—¡Entiendo que nunca te vas a librar de mí, solo el día de mi muerte!

Elisa lo miro con un profundo odio y se levantó del suelo. Tomo un jarrón que estaba en una mesa y con todas sus fuerzas le dio al barón en la cabeza, que de inmediato cayó al suelo con la cabeza llena de sangre.

—¡Que hice! –exclamo Elisa viendo a su esposo muerto.

En eso llego Neil a buscarla encontrándose con el cuerpo del barón muerto.

—¡Elisa que hiciste mataste al barón!

—¡Yo no quería matarlo! –se puso a llorar Elisa –¡No quería!

—Vamos de aquí.

—Mi hija está en la habitación.

—No tenemos tiempo de ir a buscarla acabo de ver de llegar un carruaje. Alguien vine a la mansión.

—Pero no quiero irme sin mi hija.

—Después la vendremos a buscar…-le dijo Neil sacando a Elisa de la mansión.

En el carruaje venia Albert que se bajó y camino hasta la mansión. Como la puerta estaba abierta entro al salón encontrándose con la escena del barón que estaba tirado en el suelo muerto.

—Barón –dijo Albert agachándose para tratar de ayudarlo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba muerto. Miro el jarrón con el que Elisa lo había golpeado y inconscientemente lo tomo con una de sus manos.

En ese instante se escuchó un fuerte grito que provenido de una de las sirvientas.

—¡Que hiso marqués de Andrew mato al barón! –le reclamo la mujer.

Albert la miro asustado negando con la cabeza.

—¡No yo lo mate! ¡no lo mate!

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren bien. Yo aqui un poco refriada, asi que disculpen si el capitulo esta muy corto o tiene algunas faltas es que no anado muy bien.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo a todas las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **Brigge, Glenda, Locadeamor, Paulayjoaqui, Jane, Tutypineapple, JENNY, Pecas, Kira anima, Stormaw, Nina, anmoncer1708, Luz, RomIs-Ardley, Rixa Eve, Jahzeel, Georgia Celli, Sol, Vialsi, Chidamami, Guest, elizabethpadillapazm, Pequea Andrew.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 21**

Candy por alguna razón se sentía intranquila. Se encontraba en el salón mirando por la ventana, esperando que Albert llegara, pero ya eran pasada las nueve de la noche y el no aparecía.

—Es mejor que cenemos, ya es muy tarde –dijo Elroy que estaba sentada en unos de los sillones del salón.

—A mí me está dando hambre –comento Archie.

—Por qué no es esperamos un poco más –sugirió Candy –Albert debe estar por llegar.

—¿Y se puede saber dónde fue? –pregunto Stear.

—El salió a la cuidad a resolver un asunto. Fue lo que me dijo.

—Es extraño que mi sobrino haya salido. Por qué en la mañana me dijo que en la cena iba a dar un anuncio muy importante –dijo Elroy pensativa –¿Candice está pasando algo que yo no sé?

La rubia la miro nerviosa, ya que no podía decirle la verdad todavía.

—No tía, no pasa nada.

En eso apareció el cochero que había llevado a Albert a la mansión del barón.

—¡Señora Elroy! ¡señora Elroy! –la llamo el hombre apresurado.

—¿Que pasa Ramiro? –le pregunto la anciana.

—Señora se llevaron al marques a la cárcel.

—¡Que! –exclamo Candy horrorizada.

—Es una broma verdad –dijo Stear.

—No es ninguna broma –contesto el cochero –El marques fue detenido por el asesinato del barón de Carperter.

Todos se miraron pálidos por lo que estaba diciendo el hombre.

—¡Mataron al barón! –expreso Elroy.

—Si señora y el culpable es el marques.

...

Candy de la impresión cayo desmayada. Archie de inmediato la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Mientras que Elroy y Stear se fueron a la cárcel para ver que estaba pasando con Albert.

—Por favor quiero ver a mi sobrino –pidió Elroy.

—Lo sentimos señora, pero el marques no puede ver a nadie, está siendo interrogado por la autoridades sobre la muerte del barón.

—Tiene que ser un error, mi sobrino no es un acecino.

—Es el sospechoso número uno señora Elroy, él fue encontrado por una de las sirvientas con el arma del delito en sus manos.

—¡No esto no puede estar pasando! –se puso a llorar la anciana.

—Tranquila tía esto se tiene que aclarar –la abrazo Stear - Primo Albert no tenía ninguna razón para matar al barón.

—Ojala que George llegue pronto, él es el único que nos puede ayudar.

—No te preocupes tía debe estar por llegar.

Más tarde llego George que por ser abogado logro hablar con Albert en la celda.

—George por favor tiene que ayudarme yo no mate al barón –le pidió Albert desesperado.

—Por eso estoy aquí para ayudarlo. Marques tiene que contarme porque fue a visitar al barón –le pidió George.

—Está bien George te lo contare todo –contesto Albert –Yo fui a la mansión del barón porque quería hablar con Elisa.

—¿Por qué quería hablar con ella marques?

—Por qué me acabo de enterar que Elisa y mi hermano Anthony tuvieron un romance y ella le dijo la hija que tubo puede ser de él.

—Vaya que historia ¿el barón sabia sobre eso?

—Si lo sabía.

—¿Y cuando llego a la mansión vio a la baronesa Elisa?

—No, cuando llegue a la mansión con lo primero que me encuentro es con el barón muerto en el suelo. Después llego una de las sirvientas y pensó que yo había acecinado.

—Entonces el acecino debió haberse marchado de la mansión minutos después que usted llegara marques.

—Es lo más probable George. Pero como sabremos quien fue.

—Es lo que hay que averiguar marques –dijo George pensativo –No se preocupe yo me encargare de encontrar al verdadero acecino del barón de Carperter.

…

En la mansión Andrew Candy despertaba del desmayo. Sofía la enfermera y Archie estaban con ella.

—¿Que me paso? –pregunto Candy sintiéndose mareada.

—Se desmayó señorita White –le contesto Sofía tomándole el pulso.

La rubia se quedó en silencio y recordó lo que había pasado con Albert.

—¿Archie dime que es mentira que Albert mato al barón? –le pregunto llorando.

—Tranquila Candy, no hemos sabido nada de eso todavía. Tía Elroy y Stear fue a la cárcel a verlo.

—Yo también tengo que ir –expreso Candy con intensión de bajarse de la cama.

—No señorita tiene que quedarse en cama está muy pálida y tiene el pulso muy bajo se puede desmayar nuevamente –le advirtió Sofía deteniendola.

—Candy hazle caso a la enfermera.

—¡Es que no puedo quedarme aquí sin saber nada de Albert!

—Sofía por favor dejen sola con ella –le pidió Archie a la enfermera.

—Si joven Archie, si me necesita me llama.

—Si Sofía y no le comentes nada a Anthony de lo que está pasando.

—No se preocupe no le diere nada –dijo la joven saliendo de la habitación.

—Archie por favor déjame ir a la cárcel a ver a Albert –le pidió Candy con desesperación.

—Candy ya escuchaste lo que dijo la enfermera.

—Es que tú no entiendes tengo que verlo…

—¿Candy dime la verdad que pasa entre tú y mi primo Albert? –le pregunto Archie recordando el día que los vio besándose.

La rubia bajo la mirada.

—¿No sé a qué te refieres Archie?

—Me refiero a que el otro día los encontré en la biblioteca besándose. Ustedes se aman ¿verdad?

Candy levanto su mirada hacia Archie al verse descubierta.

—Si Albert y yo nos amamos. Es más estamos casados.

—¡Casados! –repitió Archie asombrado.

—Si nos casamos en América.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijeron cuando llegaron?

—Albert prefirió no hacerlo para que Luis Leagan no me hiciera daño. Pero ahora que el ya no está Albert pensaba decirle a todo que soy su esposa….-dijo Candy echándose a llorar.

—Ya amiga cálmate yo sé que mi primo Albert no es ningún acecino y que saldrá de esto airosamente.

—Eso espero Archie, porque si el hombre que amo es encarcelado yo me muero.

...

En la mansión Leagan Elisa no paraba de llorar, enloquecida por lo que había cometido.

—¡Lo mate! ¡Lo mate! –exclamaba con su cuerpo templado.

—Ya Elisa cálmate –le dijo Neil entrando al cuarto donde se encontraba su hermana–Fue lo mejor para ti, te libraste de tu esposo para siempre.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso, no te das cuenta que iré a la cárcel!

—Eso no va pasar Elisa –le dijo Neil acercándose a ella.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por qué ocurrió algo que no estaba en nuestros planes.

—¿No te entiendo Niel?

—Cuando nos fuimos de la mansión del barón en ese momento llego el marques de Andrew, así que ahora él es el culpable de la muerte de tu esposo.

—Pero yo mate al barón.

—Pero el maques pagara por ese crimen Elisa, o prefieres tu pasar muchos años en la cárcel.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces tienes que mantener la boca cerrada y que todo sigan creyendo que el marques de Andrew es un acecino –sonrió Neil.

—Está bien, are lo que tú digas.

—Perfecto ahora cálmate y vete a tu mansión como que no sabes nada.

—De acuerdo Neil aunque no sé cómo…

—Tienes que ser fuerte Elisa y controlarte o saldrás descubierta. Si la policía te interroga tienes que decir que estuviste aquí conmigo. Después de todo me terminaste haciendo un favor matando al barón, esta es una buena manera de vengarme del marques por la muerte de papa –dijo Neil con una sonrisa.

...

Los días pasaban y Albert seguía detenido por la muerte del barón. Todos estaban muy afligidos por lo que estaba pasando sin saber cómo ayudarlo. En especial Candy que lo único que quería era verlo, pero la policía no le permitía a Albert recibir visitas. Sin embargo esa mañana Candy fue a visitarlo y no se iría de la cárcel hasta hablar con él.

—Lo siento señorita, pero no puede ver al maques –le dijo el alguacil.

—Por favor déjeme verlo, es solo un momento –insistió Candy.

—Ya le dije que no puedo, es mejor que se vaya de aquí señorita.

—Se lo suplico señor déjeme ver al marques. Necesitó mucho hablar con él –le pidió Candy llorando.

El hombre sintió pena por ella.

—Está bien señorita, pero solo un momento.

—Gracias señor –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

El alguacil llamo a uno de sus hombres y llevo a la rubia hasta la celda donde estaba Albert.

—Candy mi amor –le dijo Albert al verla.

Ella se acercó a la reja.

—Albert quería tanto verte –le dijo tomándole una mano.

—Candy yo también quería verte. Para poder explicarte que yo no mate al barón.

—Yo lo se mi amor….tú no eres un acecino. Vamos a encontrar al verdadero culpable para que salgas de aquí.

—No es tan fácil Candy, todo me culpa.

—No pierdas la fe Albert todo se va aclarar. Tienes que ser fuerte amor mío, no olvides que todos te necesitamos.

—Te prometo que lo seré –sonrió Albert –Gracias Candy por estar aquí conmigo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme soy tu esposa y estaré contigo siempre.

—Te amo Candy.

—Yo a ti Albert, nunca lo olvides –le dijo ella dándole un corto beso en los labios.

En ese momento llego Neil que quería ver a Albert, pero no pudo ya que se quedó paralizado cuando vio a los rubios besándose.

"Así que entre estos dos pasa algo", pensó Neil marchándose sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Salió a la calle y se quedó esperando hasta que Candy saliera de la cárcel.

—Hola preciosa –la saludo Neil con una risa burlona.

La rubia lo miro seria.

—Neil no tengo ánimos de hablar contigo –le dijo con molestia.

—Es que tienes que hacerlo.

—Ya te dije que no. Ahora déjame marcharme.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a sacar al marques de la cárcel.

—¿Qué?

—Que se quién es la persona que acecino al barón.

—¿Fuiste tú Neil? –le pregunto Candy.

—Fue mi hermana Elisa, ella lo mato.

—No te creo Neil –le dijo Candy incrédula.

—Es la verdad. Elisa mato al barón y yo puedo decir la verdad para que el marques quede libre.

—Pero jamás lo vas hacer, no serias capaz de delatar a tu hermana.

—Lo aria con una condición.

—¿Que condición?

Neil le tomo un brazo a Candy y se acercó a su oído.

—La condición es que te vayas conmigo muy lejos de aquí.

Ella se soltó bruscamente.

—¡Yo jamás me iría contigo a ningún lado!

—Lo vas hacer porque es la única manera de salvar a tu Albert el hombre que amas ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por qué hace un rato los vi besándose, entre ustedes hay un romance ¿verdad?

—Si amo a Albert y el a mí –confeso Candy.

—Entonces si tanto lo amas sacrifícate por él y vente conmigo a cambio de que el quede libre ¿Qué me dices Candy White acepta mi propuesta?

Candy sin decirle nada se marcho.

...

 ** _Una semana despues..._**

Elisa había tomado posesión de todo los bienes que le dejo el barón. Eso la tenía muy contenta, porque ahora era una mujer rica y libre, para poder estar con el hombre que siempre ha amado Anthony. Esa mañana Elisa tomo a su hija en sus brazos y se fue a la mansión Andrew para que Anthony la conociera.

—¿Elisa que haces aquí? –le pregunto Elroy cuando la vio en el salón luciendo un vestido negro riguroso.

—¿Cómo esta tía Elroy? –la saludo Elisa.

—Nada de bien con todo lo que está pasando por tu culpa.

—¿Por qué me dice eso?

—Por qué por culpa de tus mentiras ahora mi sobrino Albert está preso acusado de matar al barón.

—Es que él lo hiso tía Elroy.

—No, mi sobrino no es ningún acecino y si fue a tu mansión fue porque quería verte a ti, para que confesaras que la niña que tienes en tus brazos no es hija de Anthony como le dijiste a él.

—Lo es tía Elroy, esta niña es hija de Anthony.

—Eso no es verdad, ya deja de mentir Elisa, eres igual a tu padre.

—No estoy mintiendo y ahora que mi esposo ya no está Anthony tiene que hacerse responsable de su hija. Por eso la traje para que él la conozca.

—¡Es mejor que te vayas, no dejare que veas a Anthony, él está muy afectado con todo lo que está pasando! –le grito Elroy con autoridad.

—Lo siento tía Elroy, pero no me iré de aquí sin verlo.

La anciana furiosa se acercó a Elisa y la tomo por el brazo.

—Entonces te sacare a la fuerza.

—¡Déjeme no puede echarme de aquí! –le reclamo Elisa.

—Claro que puedo –le dijo Elroy empujándola hacia la puerta.

—¡Esto no se va quedar así! ¡Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que su sobrino el marques pase el resto de su vida en la cárcel! –grito Elisa marchándose de la mansión.

En eso llego Candy alcanzando a escuchar las palabras amenazadoras de Elisa.

—¿Que paso tía Elroy? –le pregunto acercándose a la anciana.

—Elisa vino a presentarle a su hija a Anthony, pero no la deje –contesto Elroy.

—Hiso bien tía Elroy yo estoy segura que esa niña es hija del barón y no de Anthony.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo Candice. Lo peor de todo que va hacer todo para que Albert pague muy caro por la muerte del barón.

—Si la escuche tía Elroy, pero no se preocupe eso no pasara Albert quedará libre.

—No es tan fácil Candice, mientras no aparezca el verdadero culpable.

—Aparecerá tía Elroy se lo aseguro –dijo Candy pensativa –Ahora tengo que salir.

—¿A dónde vas Candice?

—A visitar a mis amigas, llegare pronto.

—Ve te ara bien distraerte un poco.

—Si tía Elroy –dijo Candy pensando en que no iba a visitar a sus amigas si no a otro lugar.

…

Minutos después Candy llego a la mansión de los Leagan, donde Neil la recibió en el salón.

—Vaya que sorpresa tenerte aquí Candy –la saludo Neil dándole un beso en la mano.

La rubia rápidamente le saco la mano.

—Vine por qué tenemos que hablar –contesto ella.

—Es sobre la propuesta que te hice ¿verdad?

—Si Neil acepto irme contigo con la condición que Albert quede libre.

—¿Estas segura?

—Si lo estoy. Con tal de ver libre al hombre que amo soy capaz de cualquier sacrificio –dijo Candy con tristeza.

—Vamos hacer muy felices querida –le dijo Neil con una sonrisa.

—¡Ninguna mujer puede ser feliz con una lacra como tu Neil Leagan!

—Preciosa no me trates así, por que muy pronto serás solo mía –sonrió Neil mirándola con deseos.

Candy sintió saco con su mirada.

—Quiero que lo antes posible Albert quede libre.

—Está bien Candy. Pero eso significa que ese mismo día nosotros nos iremos de Escocia.

—De acuerdo Neil –dijo Candy a punto de llorar, pero trato de controlarse para no demostrar debilidad frente a Neil –Ahora me voy.

—Prepara tus cosas para marcharnos.

—Sí, no te preocupes esté lista para el viaje –dijo Candy marchándose de la mansión de los Leagan.

Neil se acercó a un bar y se preparó una copa de wiski.

—Hay marques de Andrew, que vas a sentir cuando te enteres que la mujer que ama se fue conmigo, creo que eso te dolerá mucho más que si pasaras el resto de tu vida el cárcel –dijo Neil con satisfacción.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas Chicas.**

 **Las he extrañado mucho, ya que no he podido actualizar muy seguido por culpa de mi resfrio que me tiene con las defensas baja. Sin embargo quise subir este capitulo para no retrasarme mucho con la historia ademas que ustedes se lo merecen por la buena acogida que me han dado.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo a :**

 **Paulayjoaqui, Stormaw, sayuri1707, Glenda, RomIs-Ardley, Georgia Celli, Locadeamor, Tutypineapple, Mercedes, ELI DIAZ, Vialsi, Pecas, Sol, Mimi05g, Lune-Foncee, Chidamami, Brigge, Luz.**

 **Besitos para todas y si Dios quiere nos vemos pronto.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 22**

Cuando Candy regreso a la mansión, se encerró en su habitación y se puso a llorar, pensando en la locura que iba a cometer. Pero no se sentía arrepentida, por que amaba a Albert y con tal de verlo libre era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Esperaba que su plan saliera como ella esperaba. Sabía que no iba ser fácil engañar a Neil, pero tenía que intentarlo. Más tranquila comenzó a hacer su maleta, donde guardo algunos vestidos y cosas personales para cuando tuviera que marcharse con Neil. También escribió una carta que le dejaría a Albert explicándole todo.

 ** _Querido Albert._**

 ** _Cuando leas esta carta tú estarás en libertad y yo muy lejos de aquí. Espero que puedas comprender lo que hice, pero era la única manera que tú salieras de esa horrible cárcel. Neil me propuso irme con él a cambio de que el delatara a su hermana Elisa como la verdadera acecina del barón. Yo acepte porque te amo y no voy a permitir que pagues por un crimen que no cometiste._** **_Mi plan es irme con Neil, con la esperanza de poder escaparme o mandarte una carta donde te diga de mi paradero. No te preocupes yo estaré bien y confía en mí que en poco tiempo volveremos a estar juntos._**

 ** _Te amo Albert y a cada istante te llevo en mi corazón.  
_**

 ** _Siempre tuya_**

 ** _Candy de Andrew._**

En eso tocaron la puerta, Candy rápidamente guardo la carta en el escritorio y escondió la maleta debajo de la cama para que nadie descubierta lo que pensaba hacer.

—Pasen –contesto.

—Señorita White el joven Anthony desea hablar con usted –le anuncio una de las sirbientas.

—Voy enseguida haberlo.

Candy se acomodó el cabello y se fue a la habitación de Anthony, donde este la estaba esperando.

—¿Anthony quería hablar conmigo?–le pregunto la rubia al llegar a la habitación.

—Si Candy, pasa –respondió el desde su cama –¡Ocurrió un milagro!

—¿Que milagro?

—Pude mover los pies.

—¿En serio Anthony?

—Si los pude mover. Sofía dice que es una buena señal.

—Claro que lo es Anthony –dijo Candy sentándose en una silla - Eso significa que tus piernas están respondiendo.

—Me siento feliz Candy.

—Te dije que volvería a caminar.

—Si mi hermano no estuviera preso todo sería perfecto.

—No te preocupes porque yo sé que Albert pronto quedara libre.

—¿Ya George descubrió quien mato al barón?

—No precisamente, pero yo sé que aparecerá el verdadero asesino.

—Eso espero Candy. Me siento tan culpable que mi hermano este pasando por esto.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de eso Anthony.

—Claro que la tengo, él fue a la mansión del barón para hablar con Elisa sobre la niña.

—Era algo que se tenía que aclarar. Pero no te sigas atormentando con eso Anthony, yo estoy segura que Elisa está mintiendo que la niña no es tu hija sino del barón.

—Puede ser…

—Ahora tienes que pensar en recuperarte, para que puedas volver a caminar pronto.

—¿Tú crees Candy?

—Si ya es una señal que hayas podido mover los pies.

—Lo que más deseo es recuperarme y cuando eso pase quiero que vuelvas hacer mi prometida –le dijo Anthony mirándola a los ojos.

La rubia bruscamente se paró de la silla.

—Anthony eso no puede ser, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

—Pero yo te sigo amando Candy.

—No Anthony, tienes que olvidarme.

—No quiero Candy, yo sé que puedo volver a recuperar tu amor –le dijo Anthony esperanzado.

—Lo lamento Anthony, pero es mejor que me olvides. Yo sé por qué te lo digo –dijo Candy marchándose de la habitación.

...

 _ **Dos días después…**_

—Marques le tengo buenas noticia –le dijo George a Albert.

—¿Que noticias? –pregunto él impaciente.

—Apareció el culpable del crimen del barón.

—¿Y quién fue George?

—Su esposa la baronesa Elisa.

Albert quedo con la boca abierta.

—¡Elisa!

—Si ella lo mato. Su propio hermano Neil la delato.

—Vaya, pero porque Neil hiso eso delatar a su propia hermana.

—No lo sé…marques. Lo importante que ahora mismo quedara en libertad.

Minutos después Albert salía de la cárcel en compañía de George. Se sentía feliz por fin la pesadilla había terminado y ahora continuaría con su vida tranquilamente junto a su familia y a la mujer que amaba, su querida Candy.

—¿Marques cómo se siente ahora que está en libertad? –le pregunto George.

—Muy bien –respondió Albert –Ahora quiero llegar a mi mansión y darme un buen baño. Me hace mucha falta.

—Me imagino marques -sonrió George - Vamos a buscar un carruaje para que nos lleve.

En ese momento se estaciono un coche, donde venía Elisa con Neil. Albert y George los quedaron mirando.

—¡Eres un maldito traidor! –gritaba Elisa enloquecida –¡Como fuiste capaz de delatarme!

—Lo siento hermanita, pero tiene que pagar por lo que hiciste.

—¡Te vas a repetir de esto Neil, algún día me las vas a pagar muy caro tu traición!

En eso llegaron dos hombres y llevaron a Elisa a la cárcel. Neil se acercó a Albert.

—¿Cómo esta marques? –le pregunto.

—Estoy muy sorprendió al enterarme que Elisa asesino al barón –respondió Albert.

—Si ella lo mato y gracias a mí ahora tú estás en libertad.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Neil si tú debes de odiarme por la muerte de tu padre?

—Claro que te odio marqués de Andrew. Siempre te voy a odiar, pero vas a pagar de otra forma lo que le hiciste a mi padre.

—¿Me vas a matar?

—No marques, ya sabrá a lo que me refiero. Por ahora disfruté de su libertad –dijo Neil marchándose del lugar.

Albert se quedo pensando en las palabras de Neil, preguntandose a que se referia.

…

Una hora después Albert llego a su mansión, donde todos lo recibieron con mucho cariño.

—Oh mi sobrino por fin estas con nosotros –le dijo Elroy abrazándolo.

—Tía pensé que iba pasar el resto de mi vida en esa cárcel –contesto Albert.

—Gracias a Dios eso no paso y apareció el verdadero culpable.

—¿Pero primo cuenta quien mato al barón? –le pregunto Archie curioso.

—Fue Elisa.

—¡Elisa repitió! –Anthony asombrado.

—Si joven Anthony –confirmo George –Ella acecino al barón y su propio hermano la delato.

—¡Neil hiso eso! –exclamo Stear.

—Si aunque ustedes no lo crean –contesto Albert.

—Bueno ya no hablemos de cosas triste –dijo Elroy –Que les parece si hacemos un almuerzo especial para celebrar la libertad de mi sobrino.

—Si tía Elroy –dijo Anthony –Hay que celebrar la libertad de mi hermano.

—Le diré a Candice que me ayude a organizarlo todo.

—¿A propósito donde esta Candy? –pregunto Albert que se moría por verla.

—Debe estar en su habitación –respondio Stear.

—Voy a llamar a una de las sirvientas para que vaya a buscarla –dijo Elroy.

La sirvienta fue a la habitación de Candy, pero esta no la encontró. Y tampoco vio la carta que la rubia había dejado ya que se cayó debajo de la cama.

—Señora Elroy la señorita White no esta en su habitación –le anuncio.

—¿Y dónde pudo haber ido?

—Parece que la señorita White se fue de viaje, por que el ropero estaba abierto y faltaba varios de sus vestidos.

—¡No puedo creerlo Candy se fue! –exclamo Anthony sorprendido.

—Eso no puede ser Candy no pudo haberse ido –expreso Albert desconcertado con lo que estaba pasando.

—A lo mejor decidió hacer un viaje –dijo Archie.

—Pero sin avisarnos –dijo Elroy –Esto es muy extraño.

—Tal vez Patty y Annie deben saber dónde fue Candy –sugirió Stear.

—Claro ella deben de saberlo, son muy amigas –dijo Archie –Stear vamos a casa de Patty y Annie para preguntarle sobre Candy.

—Si hermano.

—Espero que ella sepan donde esta –dijo Elroy preocupada.

—Stear Archie yo voy con ustedes –dijo Albert que se sentía muy afligido por la desaparición de su esposa.

...

Una hora después Albert, Archie y Stear llegaban a casa Annie que precisamente estaba con Patty, pero ellas tampoco sabían nada sobre Candy. Albert desesperado salió a buscarla por los alrededores de Escocia, pero tampoco pudo dar con ella. Sin saber más donde buscar regreso a la mansión con sus primos.

—¿Y cómo les fue supieron algo sobre Candice? –pregunto Elroy que estaba con Anthony en el salón.

—No tía Elory –respondió Albert –Ni Annie, ni Patty saben nada sobre ella. La estuvimos buscando en otro lugares y tampoco...

—Todo es mi culpa –expreso Anthony.

—¿Por qué dices eso primo? –le pregunto Stear.

—Porque a lo mejor Candy se fue porque le dije que yo todavía la sigo amando, ella me rechazo y me dijo que la olvidara.

—¡Pero Anthony porque lo hiciste! –le reclamo Albert –Entiende que Candy no puede corresponderte por ella ahora es mi esposa.

—¿Que estás diciendo sobrino? –le pregunto Elroy.

—Tía, Anthony, primos ya es hora que sepan que Candy y yo nos casamos en América.

—¡No eso no puede ser verdad! –expreso Anthony negando con la cabeza –Tu y ella no pudieron haberse casado.

—Así es hermano Candy y yo nos enamoramos en América y si no lo dijimos fue porque yo lo preferí, tenía miedo de que Luis Leagan le hiciera daño a mi esposa.

—Yo ya lo sabía –confeso Archie –Candy me lo conto cuando estuviste preso.

—¡Cómo pudiste Albert ocultar algo así! –le reprocho Anthony –Y yo pensando que entre Candy y yo…que imbécil fui.

—Lo siento Anthony, no quise…

—¡Yo tenía razón entre ustedes siempre existió algo!

—No Anthony Candy y yo nos enamoramos en América, nunca paso nada con ella cuando era tu prometida.

—No te creo nada…

—Es la verdad hermano.

—¡Ya no me digas más hermano por que hoy has dejarlo de serlo! –le grito Anthony mirándolo con resentimiento y decepción.

…

 _ **Francia, París.**_

Candy y Neil llegaron a París donde los Leagan tenía una hermosa residencia.

—Monsieur Leagan bienvenido –le dijo Irene la dama de llave de la casa –No esperábamos su visita.

—Es que fue un viaje repentino –contesto Neil.

—Nos enteramos de la muerte de su padre. Lo sentimos mucho.

—Gracias, fue un golpe muy fuerte para mí –dijo Neil con tristeza -Irene quiero presentarle a mi prometida la señorita Candice White.

—Es un placer conocerla mademoiselle White.

—Lo mismo digo –dijo Candy sin mucho entusiasmó.

—Mi prometida y yo nos quedaremos una temporada en la casa.

—Entiendo monsieur Leagan . Enseguida voy a decirle a la sirvientas que preparen las recamaras.

—Gracias Irene.

La dama de llave que era una mujer altiva y seria se retiró del salón, que tenía una decoración muy elegante. Con muchas alfombras, candelabros de plata, cuadros en las paredes, cortinas de terciopelo en las ventanas y un juego de sofá en color verde oscuro.

—¿Y qué te pareció la casa Candy? –le pregunto Neil acercándose a ella.

—Me da lo mismo –respondió ella con molestia –¿Se puede saber por qué le dijiste al dama de llave que soy tu prometida?

—Por qué lo eres preciosa. Eres mi prometida.

—Yo no soy…

—Cálmate Candy –la interrumpió Neil –Mira que podría haberle dicho que eras mi amante.

—Eres un…

—Ya calla mi amor, que ahora estas en mis manos. Mejor disfrutar nuestra estadía en Paris, es una ciudad maravillosa que te va a encantar.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Estoy de regreso mejor de mi refriado y dejandole otro capitulo de este fic. Espero que les guste, lo escribi con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, que siempre me estan apoyando con mis historias.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **Brigge, Mercedes, Locadeamor, Tutypineapple, Pecas, sayuri1707, Stormaw, Guest, Sol, Paulayjoaqui, RomIs-Ardley, Vialsi, Luz, Glenda, Chidamami, ELI DIAZ.**

 **Besitos para todas, nos leemos pronto.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 23**

Desde que Candy se había marchado Albert no podía dormir. Se pasaba las noche caminado de un lado para otro en su habitación, preguntándose una y otra vez porque Candy, su esposa lo había abandonado de esa manera. Todo era tan extraño que no podía comprender. Había mandado a sus hombres a buscar a Candy por toda Escocia y hasta Londres, pero ninguno de ellos dio con el paradero de ella. Por otro lado su hermano Anthony no le dirigía la palabra desde que se enteró que él y Candy se habían casado. Todo se complicaba en su vida nuevamente, que por un momento sintió ganas de huir de la mansión Andrew y volver a su vida de antes. Sin embargo no debía serlo, tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar lo que estaba viviendo con huir no iba conseguir nada. Su familia lo necesitaba y sobre todo Candy, la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón.

Elroy entro a la habitación.

—Sobrino es hora de comer –le anuncio.

—No tengo hambre tía –contesto Albert desanimado.

—Pero tienes que comer, tampoco quisiste desayunar. Te vas a salir enfermando.

—No puedo probar nada hasta saber dónde está mi esposa.

—No entiendo donde pudo haber ido Candice.

—Yo tampoco tía, todo es muy extraño.

—¿Y si la secuestraron?

—Pero no se habría llevado una maleta con sus cosas.

—Eso es verdad, todo indica que se fue por su propia voluntad.

—Tía por que no puedo ser feliz. Perdí a Dorthoy y a mi hijo y ahora que había encontrado el amor nuevamente pierdo a Candy –dijo Albert a punto de llorar.

Elroy lo abrazo con cariño.

—Son pruebas que nos coloca la vida, pero tienes que ser fuerte y seguir buscando a tu esposa.

—¡No descansare hasta encontrarla!

—Así se habla sobrino, tienes que seguir luchando por lo que quieres.

—Gracias tía por todo tu cariño –le dijo Albert emocionado –Te has convertido en una madre para mí.

—Y tú y Anthony en los hijos que nunca tuve.

—Ojala que se soluciones las cosas con mi hermano. Me odia nuevamente y con razón desde un principio debí contarle que Candy era mi esposa.

—No te preocupes por Anthony el terminara entendiendo. Ahora esta con el doctor Martir, lo vino a revisar ojala que diga que puede volver a caminar.

—Eso sería maravilloso tía.

—Si lo sería. Bueno te dejo Albert...quiero hablar con el doctor Marit.

—Ve tía, yo iré a la calle, tengo que seguir buscando a mi esposa -dijo Albert dando un suspiro con la esperanza de encontrarla.

…

El doctor Martir estaba en la habitación a Anthony, examinándole las piernas con la ayuda de Sofía.

—¿Doctor cree que pueda volver a caminar?–le pregunto Anthony impaciente.

—Bueno…que hayas movidos tus pies es una buena señal Anthony. Todo indica que tus piernas esta reaccionado a los ejercicios que te ha dado la enfermera.

—Yo sabía que eso le ayudaría mucho Doctor –dijo Sofía.

—¿Pero no me ha contestado doctor cree que pueda volver a caminar?–le volvió a preguntar Anthony.

—Si Anthony, si todo sigue así, es lo más probables que puedas volver a caminar.

—¡Oh que alegría! –exclamo Anthony emocionado.

—Bueno ya tengo que irme –dijo el doctor tomando su maletín –Si me necesitan no duden en llamarme.

—Claro que lo aremos doctor –dijo Sofía.

El medico se marchó.

—Anthony te dije que volverías a caminar –le dijo Sofía acomodándole la almudada.

—Gracias a tus ejercicios Sofía, has sido una gran ayuda para mí.

—Lo hago con gusto Anthony.

—Todo sería perfecto si Candy estuviera aquí.

—Ya Anthony deja de pensar en ella. No olvides que es la esposa de tu hermano -le reclamo Sofía con molestia.

—Pero ella lo abandonó, a lo mejor se arrepintió de casarse con él.

—Anthony entiende que nunca volverás a tener el amor de Candy –le dijo Sofía con molestia –Tiene que olvidarla de una vez. No te das cuenta que yo…

—¿Que tú que Sofía? -le pregunto Anthony.

—No importa, olvídalo –dijo Sofía marchándose del cuarto con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y pensando que era mejor que se olvidara de Anthony porque él nunca la iba mirar como mujer.

Anthony se quedó confundido por las palabras de la enfermera.

...

Sofía más tranquila pido hablar con Elroy en la biblioteca, ya que había tomado una drástica decisión.

—Sofía toma asiento para que platiquemos –le dijo la anciana indicándose una silla que estaba frente el escritorio.

—Gracias –contesto la enfermera sentándose.

—¿Me imagino que quieres hablarme de Anthony?

—Si señora Elroy.

—Ya el doctor Martir me conto que Anthony puede volver a caminar, gracias a los ejercicios que tú le has realizado. No te imaginas como te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi sobrino.

—Yo solo cumplí con mi trabajo señora.

—Pero tú lo has hecho con mucho cariño, no creas que me he dado cuenta lo afectuosa que eres con Anthony –le dijo Elroy que sospecha que a enfermera estaba enamorada de él.

—Yo le he tomado mucho cariño a su sobrino. Pero ya no puedo seguir siendo su enfermera.

—¿Y eso por qué Sofía?

—Bueno porque conseguí un trabajo en un hospital en Londres –contesto Sofía mintiendo.

—Sofía me imagino que es una buena oportunidad para ti trabajar en Londres. Pero no quisiera que dejara a Anthony, él ahora te necesita más nunca.

—Pero pueden encontrar a otra enfermera que lo ayude.

—No seria lo mismo, mi sobrino ya se acostumbró a tu presencia Sofía –le dijo Elroy –Por favor quédate, es más te voy a subir el sueldo.

La enfermera se puso de pies.

—Lo siento señora Elory, pero mi decisión está tomada –contesto Sofía decidida –Mañana mismo me voy de aquí.

—Bueno…no puedo retenerte Sofía. Muchas gracias por todo y que te vaya muy bien en Londres.

—Gracias señora Elroy. Fue un placer haber trabajado para la familia Andrew.

—Adiós Sofía y suerte en todo.

—Adiós señora Elroy –se despidió la enfermera saliendo de la biblioteca y en su lugar entro Archie y Stear muy apresurado.

Elroy de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo había pasado.

—¿Archie, Stear que les pasa? -les pregunto.

—Tía nos acabamos de enterar que Elisa se escapó de la cárcel -le respondió Archie.

—¡Elisa se escapó! -repitió la anciana asombrada.

—Si -confirmo Stear -Dicen que la llevaban a una cárcel de Londres, pero en el camino se escapó de la policía

—¡Dios mío espero que no se atreva a venir aquí! -expreso Elroy temerosa.

—No te preocupes tía Elory, ya le dijimos a los guaridas que vigilen muy bien la mansión y si ven a Elisa que le avisen de inmediato a la policía -le dijo Archie.

—Espero que la encuentren pronto, no quiero ni pensar que ocurra otra desgracia por su culpa –comento Elroy con preocupación.

…

 _ **París.**_

Había pasado una semana de que Candy y Neil había llegado a París. Hasta el momento él se había comportado caballerosamente con ella y no había tratado de forzarla hacer algo indebido. Sin embargo Candy no dejaba de tener miedo de Niel, sabia lo mucho que este la deseaba y que tarde o temprano intentaría hacerla suya. Ella había hecho el intento de escaparse, pero le fue impusible ya que Neil la tenia bien vigilada. La unica opción era hacerle llegar una carta a Albert con la dirección donde ella se encontraba en París, lo antes posible.

Candy se encontraba en su recamara caminando de un lado para otro, pensando en Albert y como iba hacer para mandarle la carta, que le había escrito con la dirección en Paris.

En eso la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro una de las sirvientas.

—Mademoiselle White su prometido le mando esto –le dijo la joven dejando una caja encima de la cama.

—¿Qué es? –pregunto Candy mirándola.

La sirvienta abrió la caja y saco un elegante vestido de terciopelo en color rojo oscuro.

—Es un vestido para que asistan a la opera esta noche.

—Gracias -le dijo Candy.

—¿Va a necesitar algo más? –le pregunto la joven.

Candy la miro pensando que ella la podía ayudar a mandar aquella carta para Albert.

—Bueno si…necesitó que me hagas un favor.

—¿Que sería mademoiselle White?

Candy saco del velador la carta.

—Necesito que lleves esta carta al correo, tienes que enviarla a Escocia.

La sirvienta tomo la carta.

—Claro mademoiselle, lo are enseguida.

—Tienes que hacerlo, pero sin que lo sepa Neil.

—¿Y eso porque…?

—Bueno…porque es una carta para mis amigas y Neil no quiere que yo les escriba. Por favor no le digas nada te voy a recomenzar muy bien.

—Está bien mademoiselle –dijo la sirvienta guardándose la carta en el delantal.

—Gracias…

—De nada mademoiselle.

La sirvienta salió del cuarto, pero en el pasillo se encontró con Irene la dama de llave, que había estado escuchando la conversación entre Candy y la sirvienta.

—Dame la carta que te dio la mademoiselle White –le exigió la mujer con autoridad.

—¿Que carta?

—No te hagas la tonta, sé que la mademoiselle White te paso una carta. Dámela o te echo ahora mismo a la calle.

—Está bien –dijo la sirvienta pasándosela.

—Ahora vete hacer sus tus labores.

—Si –dijo la sirvienta marchándose.

Irene de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de Neil.

—Monsieur Legan necesitó hablar con usted –le dijo la mujer desde el lumbar de la puerta.

—Pese Irene –contesto Neil –¿Que necesita?

—Monsieur Legan quiero que vea esto –contesto Irene pasándole la carta que Candy había escrito.

Neil rápidamente la leyó.

 ** _Querido Albert._**

 ** _No te imaginas como te extrañado, los días se me hacen tan largo sin ti. Tengo que contarte que Neil me trajo a Paris, a una residencia que los Legan tienen en esta ciudad. Hasta el momento Neil no me ha hecho ningún daño. Yo no he podido escaparme de él, ya que me tiene muy vigilada, por eso te escribo para vengas pronto por mí. Por favor amor mí no tardes que te estoy esperando._**

 ** _Te amo con todo mi ser._**

 ** _Tu esposa Candy._**

—¿De dónde saco esta carta? –le pregunto Neil arrugándola con sus manos.

—Su prometida se la paso a una de las sirvientas para que la llevar a un correo.

—¡Así que Candy pretendía traicionarme, pero eso jamás se lo voy a permitir! –expreso Neil furioso dirigiéndose a la habitación de la rubia.

Bruscamente entro al cuarto. Candy miro la cara de Neil dándose cuenta que algo le pasaba.

—¡Así que querías mandarle esta carta a ese bastarlo para que te viniera a rescatar!–grito Neil mostrándole la carta a Candy toda arrugada.

La rubia trago seco mirando la carta que Neil tenía en sus manos.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa carta? –le pregunto.

—Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que me engañaste estas casada con ese bastardo.

—Si Albert es mi esposo, el hombre que amo con todo mi corazón. Que pensabas que me iba quedar aquí viviendo con una persona tan miserable como tu para siempre –le dijo Candy desafiante –¡Eso nunca Neil Legan! ¡nunca!

—¡Esto lo pagaras muy caro! –grito Neil asecandose a ella –¡Ahora mismo vas hacer mía y tu querido marques no te podrá salvar!

Neil empujo a Candy hasta la cama y él se le tiro encima para besarla a fuerza.

—¡Déjame Neil eres un maldito! –gritaba Candy desesperada.

—¡No, serás mía…mía!

Candy con las pocas fuerzas que tenía empujo a Neil y se levantó de la cama. Salió corriendo de la habitación y Neil la comenzó a seguir mientras le gritaba enloquecido.

-¡Candy no te libras de mi tan fácilmente…!-le grito Neil alcanzadora cerca de la escalera, donde la tomo por el brazo.

—¡Suéltame Neil entiende que te despreció…!-grito Candy soltándose bruscamente de él, pero al hacerlo provoco que ella cayera por la larga escalera de la residencia.

Neil se quedó mirándola con ojos de horror, recordando cuando Dorothy había sido atropellada por su culpa. Sobresaltado bajo las escaleras y se acercó al cuerpo de Candy que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—¡Candy!, ¡Candy reacciona por favor! –le pidió tomándola en sus brazos –¡Tú no te puedes morir como Dorothy, no puedes, no puedes….!

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Yo estoy bien gracias a Dios ya me recupere de mi refriado completamente. Asi que estoy colocando todas mis energias para seguir actualizando el fic. Muchas gracias a todas la chicas que me desearon que me recuperara, gracias por la preocupacion y que me sigan apoyando con sus review comentando la historia.**

 **Cariñsos saludos para las chicas que comentaron el acapitulo anterior :**

 **Brigge, brightstar6899, mercedes, nina, RomIs-Ardley, Tutypineapple, Locadeamor, Glenda, Paulayjoaqui, Stormaw, Pecas979, ELI DIAZ, vialsi, Luz, chidamami.**

 **Besitos y abrazos para utedes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 24**

Una hora después llego un médico a revisar a Candy que seguía inconsciente.

—¿Doctor como esta mi prometida? –le pregunto Neil asustado con lo que había pasado.

—Está muy mal monsieur Leagan, tiene una costillas rotas, pero lo que más me preocupa es que no reaccione.

—¿Se va morir?

—No lo sé…hay que esperar como va evolucionado.

—¡Por favor Doctor sálvela! ¡Ella no se puede morir! –le pidió Neil angustiado.

—Are lo que pueda, pero no le prometo nada…

…

 _ **Escocia.**_

Elroy apenas se levantó se fue a la habitación de Anthony para hablar con él.

—Buenos días tía –la saludo el al verla entrar.

—Buenos días sobrino –contestó ella acercándose a la cama de él –¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Bien tía. Estoy esperando a Sofía que venga a darme los ejercicios.

—Anthony tienes que saber que Sofía renuncio hacer tu enfermera.

El la miro sorprendido.

—¿Que estás diciendo tía?

—Que ella renuncio por que consiguió un trabajo en un hospital de Londres.

—¿Y se fue sin despedirse de mí?

—Sus razones habrá tenido.

—No comprendo porque Sofía se fue de esa manera –dijo Anthony confundido.

—¿Realmente no lo sabes?

—Claro que no tía.

—Anthony Sofía se fue por que se enamoró de ti.

—¿Tía de donde sacas eso?

—Hace tiempo que me di cuenta que esa muchacha te miraba con otros ojos. Pero claro como tú estas obsesionado con Candice no te diste cuenta que ella te amaba en silencio.

—¡No puedo creerlo Sofía enamora de mí!

—Sí y era una buena muchacha para ti. Siento que se haya marchado, pero bueno ya encontraremos otra enfermera que ayude con tus ejercicios.

—Pero yo quiero a Sofía.

—No creo que quiera volver. Anthony hay otra cosa que tengo que contarte.

—¿Qué cosa tía?

—Elisa se escapó de la cárcel.

—¿En serio?

—Si esta prófuga, la policía la está buscando.

—Pobre Elisa a pesar de todo siento pena por ella –dijo Anthony con tristeza –¿Tía que paso con la hija de Elisa?

—Se la llevaron a un hogar de niños huérfanos.

—Tía esa niña puede ser mi hija, por eso me gustaría que la trajéramos a vivir a la mansión.

—¿De verdad desea eso Anthony?

—Si tía quiero tenerla cerca para poder protegerla.

—Está bien Anthony hare todo lo posible para que esa pobre criatura venga a vivir a la mansión. Después de todo es una inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Gracias tía –dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.

…

Albert se levantó sintiéndose más intranquilo que nunca, no dejaba de pensar en Candy, presintiendo que algo malo le había pasado. Antes de bajar a desayunar paso por la habitación de Candy, donde se puso a recorrerla recordando todo lo que había vivido con ella. Con melancolía se sentó en la cama y tomo una de las almohada que olio, ya que todavía tenía el perfume de la mujer que amaba.

"Dios mío has que encuentre a mi esposa, por favor dame una señal donde pueda estar", pensó Albert apretando al almohada contra su pecho.

En eso agacho la cabeza cuando vio que un papel estaba botado debajo de la cama. Dejo la almuada de lado y recogió el papel que era la carta que Candy había dejado. Albert rápidamente la leyó dándose cuenta que su esposa se había ido con Neil para que el saliera de la cárcel.

—Que hiciese mi amor…todo para que yo quedara libre –dijo Albert al borde de las lágrimas –Tengo que rescatarte de las garras de ese desgraciado.

Se levantó de la cama y bajo al comedor donde Archie y Stear estaban desayunado.

—Muchachos acabo de encontrar una carta que dejo Candy –le dijo mostrándosela.

—¿Y qué dice primo? –pregunto Stear.

—Que se fue con Neil

—¡Con Neil! –exclamo Archie –¿Por qué hiso eso?

—Para que yo saliera de la cárcel la chantajeo dicisiendole que el delataba a Elisa a cambio que ella se fuera con él. Cuanto me ama Candy para sacrificarse de esa manera.

—¿Y dónde se la llevo?

—No lo sé Archie…pero tengo que averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Voy a ahora mismo a la mansión de los Leagan y cuando encuentre a ese maldito de Neil que se prepárate por que lo voy a matar –dijo Albert apretando sus puños.

Albert tomo un carruaje que lo llevo a la mansión de los Leagan, donde una de las sirvientas lo recibió.

—¿Que necesita señor? –le preguntó la joven.

—Necesitó ver a Neil Leagan –respondió Albert.

—Lo siento, pero él no se encuentra en la mansión.

—¿Y dónde está?

—No pudo darle esa información.

—Por favor señorita es importante que me lo diga, tengo que decirle algo de su hermana Elisa –le dijo Albert mintiendo.

La sirvienta se quedó pensando y dijo.

—Está bien se lo diere. El joven Neil se fue a Paris.

—¿A París, no puedo decirle mas...?

—Gracia por la información –dijo Albert marchándose rápidamente.

…

 _ **Paris.**_

Días después Albert y George llegaron a Paris donde de inmediato se pusieron a buscar a Neil y Candy en los hoteles de la cuidad, pero en ninguno de ellos se encontraba. Así pararon varios días sin poder encontrarlo. Sin embargo Albert no se iba a dar por vencido e iba seguir buscando a la mujer que amaba..

—Me siento desesperado George tengo tanto miedo que Neil le haya hecho daño a Candy–dijo Albert bebiendo una copa de vino en un restaurante de Paris.

—No piense eso marqués, tengamos fe que vamos a dar con el paradero de su esposa.

—Pero si no están en uno de los hoteles donde más George…

George se quedó en silencio recordando algo.

—Tal vez están en alguna residencia.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Por qué ahora que recuerdo una vez escuche que los Leagan habían comprado una residente en Paris.

—¿Estás seguro George?

—No completamente, pero podríamos intentar averiguar si eso es así.

—Claro George y ahora mismo.

Terminaron de comer y ambos se dirigieron a una oficina donde estaban inscritas las propiedades de la cuidad. Pidieron el libro de inscripciones y se pusieron a buscar.

—Marques mire aquí dice que Luis Leagan compro una propiedad aquí en París, en marzo del año 1830 –le dijo George.

—¿Y sale la dirección?

—Si marques…

—Anótala George y vamos aquel lugar.

Ya había anochecido cuando Albert y George llegaron en un carruaje a la residencia Legan.

Neil se encontraba en el salón frente a la chimenea y bebiendo una botella de wiski ya que sentía muy afligido de Candy aun no diera señales de reaccionar.

—Leagan lo buscan unos señores –le anuncio Irene la dama de llave.

—¿Quiénes son?–pregunto Neil.

—No me dijeron sus nombres.

—Entonces no me interna hablar con ellos.

—¡Tendrás que hacerlo desgraciado! –le grito Albert entrando bruscamente al salón con George.

Neil asustado se paró del sofá.

—¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? –les pregunto.

—Hemos venido a buscar a Candy –respondió Albert acercándose a él y tomándolo por la chaqueta.

—No sé de qué hablar.

—No te hagas el tonto sabes perfectamente que te trajiste a Candy contigo con la condición que delataras a tu hermana para que yo quedara libre.

—Eso no es verdad –dijo Neil soltándose –¿Por qué me iba hacer eso?

—Por seguramente te enteraste que ella era mi esposa. Es una buena forma de vengarte de mí.

—¡Tu esposa! –repitió Neil como que no sabía nada.

—¡Si Candy es mi esposa y si no me dices donde la tienes te mato con mis propias manos! –le grito Albert enfurecido.

—Yo no tengo a tu esposa. Así que has la gentileza de marcharte de mi casa.

—Me iré, pero con Candy.

—¡Ya te dije que ella no está aquí! –le grito Neil –Irene llame a mis guardias para que saquen a estos señores de mi casa.

La dama de llave rápidamente buscos a los guardias, que sacaron a la fuerza a Albert y George dejándolos en la calle.

—¡Maldito Neil Leagan no te saldrás con la tuya te denunciare a las autoridades! –le grito Albert.

—Marques no podemos hacer eso, no tenemos pruebas de que su esposa este aquí –le dijo George.

—Tienes razón, pero presiento que Candy si está en esta casa.

—Lo está señor –le confirmo una sirvienta que apareció repentinamente. La misma que Candy le había pasado la carta que la dama de llave le quito.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? –le pregunto Albert impaciente.

—Tiene que saber que ella sufrió una accidente, se cayó de la escalera de la casa.

—¡Que! –exclamo Albert horrorizado –¿Cómo esta mi esposa?

—Ella esta inconsciente, no ha querido reaccionar.

—¡Dios mío mi esposa! Tengo que sacarla de aquí –dijo Albert afligido.

—No es tan fácil la residencia Legan está muy vigilada.

—Pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo permitir que Candy siga en manos de Neil.

—Marques pensemos bien las cosa –le dijo George –Mire que si Niel lo llega descubrir es capaz de matarlo.

—No me importa nada con tal de sacar a Candy de aquí.

—Yo le sugería que ahora se fueran y vinieran mañana en la noche. Les prometo que yo los ayudare a entrar a la casa sin que los guardián se dé cuenta –le dijo la sirvienta.

—¿En serio aria eso?–le pregunto Albert.

—Si monsieur.

—Muchas gracias.

—De nada, ahora váyanse para que monsieur Leagan no sospeche lo que vamos hacer.

—Está bien nos vemos mañana en la noche –dijo Albert marchándose con George.

…

 **Escocia.**

En la mansión Andrew todo estaban muy preocupados por lo que podía estar pasando con Albert en París.

—Dios has que mi sobrino encuentre bien a Candice –rogaba Elroy preocupada.

—Nosotros debimos haber ido con él, para haberle dado su merecido a Neil–dijo Stear.

—Pobre de mí amiga en manos de ese malvado –sollozó Patty.

—Ojala que no le haya hecho daño –añadió Annie –Y que tampoco se lo haga a Albert.

—Ya tengamos fe que Candy y Albert regresar sano y salvo y todo volverá hacer como antes –dijo Archie.

—Si eso ocurre yo nunca más pensare en Candy como mujer –dijo Anthony sinceramente.

—¿En verdad lo dices?–le pregunto Elroy.

—Si tía. Ahora me doy cuenta que Candy y Albert se aman de verdad y que yo tengo que olvidarla.

—Qué bueno que lo hayas entendido primo –le dijo Archie –Por qué el amor que ellos se tienen es muy grande.

—Lo se…y me siento avergonzado por mi actitud –dijo Anthony bajando la cabeza.

…

 _ **París.**_

A la noche siguente Albert y George regresaron a la residencia de los Leagan. Con la ayuda de la sirvienta Albert ingreso a la casa sin que los guardián se dieran cuenta, ya que en la comida ella le había echado un brebaje para que se quedan dormidos. Lo llevo a la recamara donde estaba Candy que seguían inconsciente tirada en una cama.

Albert al verla tan frágil y con el rostro muy pálido se acercó a ella y le tomo una mano con mucha ternura.

—Mi amor estoy aquí para rescatarte de Neil –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios –Reacciona por favor no te imaginas cuanto te necesitó.

Candy milagrosamente comenzó abrir sus ojos verdes, encontrándose con la mirada cálida del hombre que amaba.

—¿Albert eres tú? –le pregunto con una voz débil.

—Si lo soy amor mío –respondió el mirándola con una sonrisa –Voy a sacarte de aquí.

—¿Y Neil?

—No te preocupes por él, vamos de aquí –le dijo Albert tomándola en sus brazos para sacarla de la habitación, pero cuando iba hacerlo apareció Neil.

—¿A dónde cree que va marques de Andrey?–le pregunto Neil apuntándole con un arma a Albert –¡De aquí vas a salir solo muerto!

—Neil baja esa arma yo prometo quedarme contigo, pero no mates a Albert –le dijo Candy.

—No te creo, me quieres engañar nuevamente, pero esta vez no caeré en tu juegos. Es más los voy a matar a los dos.

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde Neil igual que tu padre!–le grito Albert.

—¡Cállate bastardo no nombres a mi padre, por tu culpa él se murió! –le grito Neil –Por eso ahora te voy a matar, pero antes tienes que saber que por mi culpa murió tu novia Dorothy.

—¿Que estás diciendo Neil? –le pregunto Albert sorprendido.

—Que ella fue atropellada por que yo le dije que tú te ibas a casar con otra mujer. Ella salió corriendo y sin darse cuenta la atropello el coche.

—¡Eres un maldito por tu culpa perdí a mi novia e hijo, pero con tu vida lo pagaras! –le grito Albert lleno de ira.

Dejo a Candy en la cama y se abalanzó contra Neil que se le soltó el arma. Ambos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a golpearse. Pero Neil fue más avil y logro recoger su arma apuntándole a Albert en plena cabeza.

—Yo gane marqués de Andrew, que pases a mejor vida –le dijo Neil apretando el gatillo para disparar el arma.

—¡No mi amor…! –grito Candy tapando su cara con sus manos al sentir el sonido del disparo.

Un profundo silencio invadió la habitación y Candy aparto su manos de su cara, encontrándose con la escena de que Neil esta moribundo con una herida de bala en la espalda que Elisa le había provocado.

—¡Elisa! –exclamo Candy al verla parada en el lumbral de la puerta con el arma en sus manos.

Albert se paró del suelo y se acercó a la cama donde estaba su esposa.

—Ya mi amor todo paso –le dijo abrazándola.

Elisa con paso lento se acercó a Neil.

—Te dije que me pagarías muy caro tu traición hermanito –le dijo Elisa mirandolo con odio–Ahora descansa en paz.

—Yo no….-trato de decir Neil, pero no tubo las fuerzas y murió.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo el penulmimo capitulo de este fic, ya el proximo sera el final.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyaron en esta historia, a las de siempre, a las nueva que se sumaron, a las anonimas y las que colocaron el fic en sus favoritas.  
**

 **Un cariñoso saludo a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **Brigge, Nina, Paulayjoaqui, Glenda, Vialsi, Georgia Celli, Pecas979, Stormaw, Locadeamor, SaiyaBra, Tutypineapplem, ELI DIAZ, sayuri1707, RomIs-Ardley, Luz, Rixa Eve, Sol, chidamami.**

 **Besitos y bendiciones para todas.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **El Heredero**

 **CAPITULO 25**

Neil fue enterrado en Paris, Elisa capturada por la policía y Candy, Albert y George regresaron a Escocia, tranquilos de que ya todo había pasado. Pero antes de irse le dieron una buena recompensa a la sirvienta que los había ayudado.

Era una hermosa tarde cuando llegaron a Escocia, siendo recibidos por Elroy, Anthony, Archie y Stear que estabán felices por el regresó de los rubios.

—Candice, Albert gracias a Dios están de regresó sano y salvos –le dijo Elroy abrazándolos.

—Ya estamos aquí tía, ya paso el peligro –le dijo Albert con tranquilidad.

—La extrañe mucho tía Elory –dijo Candy emocionada–Y a todos, pensé que nunca más los volvería a ver.

—Me alegra tanto que estén aquí con nosotros –expreso Anthony con sinceridad.

—¿En verdad hermano?–le pregunto Albert.

—Sí. Yo querías pedirle perdón por todo lo malo que hice. Sé que cometí muchos errores, que estaba ciego pensando que Candy me volvería amar, pero ahora que paso todo esto me voy cuenta que ustedes se aman de verdad y que merecen ser felices.

—Qué bueno que recapacitaste Anthony –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa –Y que aceptes el amor que tu hermano y yo sentimos.

—Claro que lo acepto y les deseo toda la felicidad de este mundo.

—Gracias hermano –dijo Albert dándole un fuerte abrazo -Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también te quiero Albert, me siento muy orgulloso de tener un hermano como tú.

—Si mi hermano William estuviera vivo se sentiría tan feliz de verlos juntos –comento Elroy emocionada.

—Papa como lo extraño –dijo Anthony con melancolía –Lo bueno que cumplimos su última voluntad. Que mi hermano Albert tomaría su lugar como marques.

—Al principio no quería aceptar que yo era el heredero del título de marqués de mi padre –comento Albert –Pero ahora me siento tan orgulloso de poder serlo.

—Si la cumplimos -dijo Candy con una sonrisa -Yo le había prometido a tio William que aria todo lo que estubira en mis manos para que su hijo Albert tomara su lugar.

—Princesa nunca me habías contado eso -le dijo Albert asombrado.

—Ahora lo sabes y me siento muy feliz de tenerte aquí como marques y como el hombre que amo.

—Cada días me sorprendes mas mi princesa -le dijo Albert abrazandola con cariño.

—¿Pero cuéntenos que paso con Neil? –pregunto Archie impaciente.

—Neil está muerto, lo mato Elisa –respondió Albert.

—¿Y ella sigue prófuga?

—No Archie la policía la capturo, ahora está en la cárcel y por lo que me dijeron le darán cadena perpetua por la muerte del barón y Neil.

—Qué bueno que la capturaron, esa muchacha era un peligro –dijo Elroy –Aunque en el fondo siento pena por esa ella, nunca pudo ser feliz.

—Tía hay algo que tienes que tienes que saber –le dijo Albert con tristeza.

—¿Qué cosa sobrino?

—Neil tuvo la culpa de que Dorothy muriera atropellada, el mismo me lo confeso.

—¡Dios mido tanta maldad! –exclamo Elroy asombrada -¿Cómo fue capaz de algo así?

—¿Pero cómo lo hiso? –pregunto Anthony.

—Le dijo a Dorothy que yo me iba casar con otra mujer, por eso ella salió corriendo y la atropelló el coche.

—Estoy segura que Luis estuvo detrás de todo eso –dijo Elroy con rabia –Él quería destruirte a toda cosas.

—Si tía, pero ya los Leagan tuvieron su pago.

—Eso es verdad –dijo Candy –Luis y su hijo Neil muertos y Elisa pasara toda su vida en una cárcel.

—Pero bueno ya no hablemos de cosas tristes –dijo Elory para cambiar de tema -Mejor pasemos al comedor a cenar, porque imagino que deben tener muchas hambre.

—Claro que traemos mucha hambre tía –sonrió Albert –Así que prepárense que estoy dispuesto a comerme todo lo que está en la mesa.

Todos se echaron a reír.

…

Por la noche Candy y Albert se encontraban en su recamara, felices y disfrutando de su amor tranquilamente en la amplia cama de cuatro postes y adornada con un velo blanco.

—Necesitaba tanto estar contigo así –le dijo Albert acariciándole el rostro con una de sus manos.

—Yo también Albert...te deseo tanto.

—Yo te amo y te deseo como un loco. No sé qué habría pasado si Neil te hubiera hecho daño. No debiste arriesgaste así por sacarme de la cárcel.

—Lo hice porque te amo y si tuviera que hacerlo nuevamente lo aria.

—Eres una gran mujer mi princesa, me siento inmensamente feliz de tenerte a mi lado –le dijo Albert dándole un beso en la frente –Ahora que los Leagan no están para hacernos daño, me gustaría tanto que tuviéramos un hijo.

—Otro heredero –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—Si un heredero de tu sangre y la mía.

—Entonces lo tendremos, quien no dice que esta noche…

Albert no dejo que su esposa terminara la frase y se apodero de sus labios con mucha pasión. Esa noche se amaron como nunca, confirmando en cada caricia que habían nacido el uno para el otro y que ese amor que nació en medio de tanta dificultad, perduraría para toda la vida

…

 ** _Un mes después…_**

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! –gritaban Annie y Patty llegando al jardín de la mansión Andrew.

Candy se encontraba leyendo un libro, sentada debajo de un árbol. Al ver a sus amigas se paró de inmediato.

—¿Chicas que les pasa?–les pregunto.

—Amiga Archie y Stear nos pidieron que seas sus esposas –dijo Annie emocionada.

—Oh que alegría que por fin se decidieron –expresó Candy dándole un fuerte abrazo a sus dos amigas.

—Es como un sueño que nos vayamos a casar –comento Patty.

—Van hacer muy felices. Como lo soy yo con Albert.

—Candy tienes que ayudarlos a preparar la boda será dentro de tres meses –le dijo Annie.

—Claro que le voy ayudar en todo ¡Que feliz me siento por ustedes!

En eso llego Albert.

—¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al ver la alegría de las jóvenes.

—Mi amor Archie y Stear le pidieron matrimonio a Annie y Patty –le conto Candy a su esposo.

—Vaya hasta que por fin mis primos se decidieron a casarse. ¡Muchas felicidades!

—Gracias marques–dijeron Annie y Patty al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno amiga nos vamos -dijo Annie -Nos vemos despues.

—Si amigas -contesto la rubia.

Annie y Patty se marcharon y Albert invito a Candy a caminar por los alrededores de la mansión.

—Princesa quería contarte que me llego carta de Tom –le dijo Albert deteniéndose.

—¿Y como están todos por allá?

—Muy bien Lucia ya tubo su primer hijo.

—Oh que alegría, como quisiera verla a ella, a Tom y al señor Dulker.

—Yo también princesa –le dijo pasándole la mano por el cabello de ella –Por eso he estado pensando que después de la bodas de Archie y Stear podríamos viajar a Michigan. Es un lugar tan importante para nosotros.

Candy lo abrazo por el cuello.

—Claro que lo ese mi amor, si en ese lugar nos enamoramos y nos casamos.

—¿Entonces te gustaría ir a América?

—Me encantaría, pero tendremos que dejar ese viaje para más adelante.

—¿Y eso porque?–pregunto Albert frunciendo el ceño.

—Por qué ahora tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que nazca nuestro hijo –respondió Candy tocándose el vientre con una de sus manos.

—¿Que estás diciendo Candy?

—¡Que vamos a tener el heredero que tanto quieres!

Albert lleno de felicidad tomo a Candy en sus brazos y la dio varías vuelta.

—¡Oh mi amor no sabes lo feliz que me haces! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

—Si Albert un hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor.

—Te amo mi princesa gracias por este regalo y por estar en mi vida –le dijo Albert dando apasionado beso en los labios lleno de amor.

...

 _ **Tres meses después…**_

La mansión Andrew se vestida de fiesta, celebrando el matrimonio de Annie y Archie, Patty y Stear. Todos estaban felices disfrutando de la fiesta en especial Candy y Albert que se sentían contento que las cosas malas habían pasado y que ahora solo los rodearía la felicidad.

—¿Mi marquesa de Andrew como te siente? –le pregunto Albert abrazándola por la espalda.

—Muy bien amor –respondió ella que estabá en el jardin luciendo un hermoso vestido color rosa, guantes blanco y un sombrero de la epóca

—Por qué no entramos está haciendo un poco de frio y él bebe se puede resfriar.

—Albert que cosas dices –rio Candy tocando su barriga que poco a poco iba creciendo –No creo que el bebe aquí dentro sienta frio.

—Eso es verdad –rio Albert –De todo modos entremos.

—Es que estoy esperando a alguien.

—¿A quién mi amor…?

—Ya lo zabras…

En eso se estación un carruaje en las puerta de la mansión, donde bajo Sofía vestida muy bella, con un vestido azul oscuro que se asentaba muy bien.

—Sofía que bueno que viniste –la saludo Candy.

—Gracias por la invitación Candy –contesto ella –¿Cómo esta marqués de Andrew?

—Muy bien Sofía, que bueno verla –contesto Albert.

Anthony apareció en ese momento con la niña de Elisa en sus brazos. Al ver la presencia de Sofía se quedó con la boca abierta al verla tan hermosa y sonriente.

—¡Sofía! –la nombro.

—¿Anthony cómo has estado?–le pregunto ella nerviosa.

—Mejor, mira ya puedo dar algunos pasos.

—Me alegra tanto que te hayas recuperado.

—Bueno nosotros los dejamos para que hablen tranquiló –dijo Candy tomándole el brazo a Albert.

Cuando ellos se fueron Anthony se acercó más a Sofía.

—Sofía pensé que estaba en Londres.

—Nunca me fui Anthony.

—Aunque no lo creas te extrañado mucho.

—Yo también te extrañado Anthony. Así que estas criando a la hija que tuviste con Elisa –dijo Sofía mirando a la niña.

—Así es, pero esa niña no es mi hija, es del barón.

—¿Y cómo saliente de la duda?

—Me lo confeso una amiga de Elisa que sabía la verdad. Sin embargo a pesar de eso quiero criar a esta pequeña, a la que le tomado un gran cariño –dijo Anthony mirando a la bebe.

—Es una niña preciosa ¿Como se llama?

—Elvira.

—Vas hacer un buen padre para ella.

—Y tú sería una buena madre para ella.

—¡Que! –exclamo Sofía mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sofía quiero decirte que me gustaría que me ayudaras a criar a esta niña, que sea mi compañera y le mujer que ame con toda mi alma.

—¿Y Candy…?

—Ya no pienso en ella, comprendí que nunca volvería a tener su amor. Por eso quiero darme una nueva oportunidad con una mujer como tu Sofía, claro si me aceptas.

—Claro que te acepto Anthony, si te amo con todo mi corazón –dijo ella emocionada.

—Yo también te voy amar de la misma manera, te lo prometo Sofía –le dijo Anthony dándole un dulce beso en los labios que ella correspondió anheladamente.

Albert y Candy desde otro lugar se quedaron mirando sonriente y felices que por fin Anthony iba poder ser feliz al lado de una buena mujer como Sofía.

—¿Candy como localizaste a Sofía? –le pregunto Albert curioso.

—Buscándola mi amor. Me entere que no se había marchado a Londres, así que me puse a buscarla en Escocia.

—Hiciste muy bien porque estoy seguro que ella ara muy feliz a mi hermano.

—Lo se…ellos serán tan felices como tú y yo –le dijo Candy abrazándolo por el cuello.

—En verdad eres feliz mi marquesa de Andrew.

—Completamente mi heredero –le contesto Candy apoderándose de los labios del hombre que amaba.

Meses después nacía el hijo del Albert y Candy. Un hermoso niño rubio, al que llamaron William Alfredo Andrew White. El nuevo heredero de la familia y el que años despúes sería el proximo marques de Andrew.

 ***FIN***

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo de este fic y agradecerle a cada una de ustedes su gran apoyo hacia la historia. Muchisima gracias de darse el tiempo de leer y comentar el fic siempre con cariño y respeto, algo muy valioso para mi.**

 **Me despido mandole un afectuso abrazo a cada una de ustedes y muchas bendiciones. No se cuando vaya a subir otro fic, pero espero que sea pronto para seguir en conctanto con ustedes.  
**


End file.
